A Baby to be Born Inside II
by Gothica13
Summary: You thought i wouldn't but i did, sequel to 'A Baby to be Born Inside', you have to read that before reading this, okay it's seven years later Raven and Beast Boy still live with the titans but they realized sooner or later they have to tell the triplets.
1. ch I

I KNOW, I KNOW I SAID THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE A SEQUEL BUT, I GUESS I LIED, ANYWAY IT'S BEEN 7 YEARS NOW, BEAST BOY AND RAVEN ARE 21 AND STILL LIVING WITH THE TITANS, THE KIDS ARE 7 NOW..........

LAST TIME:

And as the stars were going to a silence, the thought of Terra, or Raven's father was never brought up again. Beast Boy loved Raven even more.

"It was like my dream, when at the end I die, I said Terra did it." She said.

"That was an amazing night." Beast Boy said. "And I love you for that."

NOW:

It has been seven years later, Raven and Beast Boy still live at the Titans tower and still are heroes but also mommies and daddies too. The triplets are now seven; Beast Boy Jr. has dark green skin, white short hair (Well it's suppose to be white) and a chubby stomach, is into sports like surfing and skateboarding, and wears a red shirt with blue jeans. Phoenix has dark green skin but a little darker then Beast Boy Jr., with light-light long green almost white but with a drop of green hair and a chubby stomach, is into rock and roll, likes to play the drums, and wears a blue shirt with black pants. Americas has light turquoise skin, short black hair (With pink tails), and a small orange charka on her forehead, is into watching TV, braiding hair, plays soccer, and wears baseball jersey (Not saying which one, but it is green) with baggy pants. Beast Boy Jr. and Phoenix, are ½ shape shifter, so they can turn into a animal anytime, they also can read minds, and predict with your dreams, but only that because their 1/8 demon. And Americas is ½ demon like her mother.

Beast Boy hasn't change much the only thing is, is he now just wears a purple shirt with black pants, Raven doesn't like change either so all she has change was wearing a mini skirt with her uniform. But for the rest of the Titans Robin hasn't change, Starfire just got her hair cut up to her shoulders, and Cyborg is the same too.

Of course those of you who read the first story knows what happen to Terra, (If not go read 'A Baby to be Born Inside') so you know they never spoke of it again. And of course Trigon.

Now just all of them at home, the rest of the Titans finally found out about Starfire and Robin and weren't that surprise. As for Raven and Beast Boy they manage to still act like kids.

"What?" Raven said to Beast Boy. They were in the kitchen having lunch.

"I'm thinking maybe we should give the kids their own room." Beast Boy said.

"No, not that part, the part that you said we should give them Terra's old room!" She said.

"Well you know the guest room is for guest and......."

"So?" She said. "Look I don't want our kids to sleep where the two-timing-bitch called Slade from."

"I know, I know but Terra is gone, and you know we should never tell the triplets about her, if we don't give them the room, they'll get suspicions." Beast Boy said.

"(Signs) I know, but no ones been in there for two years, it might be dirty."

"So? It doesn't matter, before Terra came that was just another guest room waiting for someone to live in it if there was another Titan." He said.

"Well, we would have to clean it."

"So?"

"And paint it a different color."

"Why?"

"I just don't want anything that will remind me of Terra in there, if the kids are going to sleep there it has to be Terra-proof, or it's back to our room, where we get no sleep, and no s-e-x, or it's back to your room, with all of them, fighting, crying, and coming in our room and saying 'Mommy that room smells funny.'" Raven said, Beast Boy thought about that, no way would they be in their room, and all of them couldn't sleep in Beast Boy's room.

"Okay, we'll paint it, we'll clean it, and we will burn all the clothes Terra had." Beast Boy said.

"Burn the clothes! That's what I should have done!" Raven said.

"Why?"

"I gave all of Terra's clothes to charity, I should have kept that one T-shirt and burn it." She said.

"Oh well, there's still her laptop." He said, Raven just smiled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" A voice screamed. "Get out of my room! Don't touch that!"

"'Get out of my room.' Now where have I heard that from?" Beast Boy said. Raven smiled, then walked to the hall. Beast Boy was still in the kitchen listening to Raven yelling.

"Beast Boy, get out of there!" Raven screamed, Beast Boy knew she was referring to Beast Boy Jr.. "No, you do not go in Starfire's room and look at her undies and bra!" Beast Boy just sign and said 'not again'.

"But mom!"

"No, now go to your room and no Gamestation for a week!" Raven said.

"Mom!"

"Go!" And then Raven came back into the kitchen. "How about we get them into Terra's room as fast as we can?"

"Please." Beast Boy said. And then there was an explosion on the roof.

"Be right back." Raven said. She walked up to the roof, and still manage to yell so loud Beast Boy could hear it from downstairs. "Americas what have I told you? No I don't care if you felt mad at Beast Boy Jr. because he called you dumb, do not feel mad! Well if you want to you have to meditate everyday, have you meditate? No! Well then go do it! I don't care if it's boring, you know how to do it, so go do it! Well if you won't then no TV tonight! (I hate that saying)" And all of a sudden Americas raced down stairs and went to her room.

Raven came back in. "When the doctor told me I was having triplets, I thought it would be fun at first." Beast Boy just laughed, and then they heard a loud noise. "Phoenix stop playing those drums! And have you done your homework yet!"

"No!"

"Then do it!"

"But math is really hard! And spelling just sucks!" He said.

"Do not use words like that! You know better!"

"But it does sucks, c-a-x!"

"Go to your room!" Raven said. "Beast Boy I wish you would take care some of the stuff the triplets do. Robin and Starfire yell at me everyday for waking them up or something. And Cyborg just only talks about how we should watch the triplets more whenever we work on his car."

"Well maybe, but remember when you said that we didn't have enough money when you were 18 to go to college?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah."

"Well I have been saving up, and if I still work I think I can send you to college for the full four years!" Raven's eyes widen.

"Really!" She said. "Oh Beast Boy thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! When do I start?"

"Well this fall if you want." He said.

"Oh that's great, I have to tell Starfire!" And she went over to Starfires room.

"Well I think I'm going to get lucky tonight." He said.

WELL, THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER, I'LL MAKE IT MORE LIKE THE FIRST STORY LATER, I'M STILL WORKING ON IT.


	2. ch II

SO UM..........

Raven had started her school and was doing well, the routine was, Raven wakes up, gets dress, kisses the triplets, kisses Beast Boy, get breakfast, go to school, Beast Boy gets up, gets dress, makes breakfasts for the triplets, takes them to school and goes to work, comes home two hours before the triplets are let out, Star makes diner, Raven comes home and brings the triplets home too, have diner, triplets do their homework (If they have any) or they watch TV/Gamestation, takes a bath, puts them to bed, and then Raven and Beast Boy have the night to their self's. Which the triplets go to bed at 8:30.

They mostly send nights and weekends on Terra's room, to re-model it so it doesn't remind Raven of Terra. The triplets don't know why they have to re-model it, since they don't know about Terra, they ask them why they have to re-model it and Beast Boy just saids 'Mommy doesn't like the color, and the furniture.' Yet the triplets are still confused. Terra's room was only going to be for Phoenix and Beast Boy Jr., since it was so big, and a girl needs privacy, so Americas had Beast Boy's old room. She didn't mind the color whatnot, she was a Tomboy, and she didn't like pink, but she still didn't see why they haded to re-model the boys room, she thought that they would be okay with the pink, as long as they didn't sleep with a girl.

Finally the room was finished, it was a room that was spilt (For the boys likings of each) one half was blue and had a race car bed with a computer, and the other was black and had candles in stead of lamps and had a 1400 bed kind of bed, with lots of books. Americas room was also re-decorate, it was still green, and still had the bonk bed, but the bunk bed had a curtain on it, and there was a TV in the room, along with places to practice soccer.

And now it was diner time. The rest of the titans were use to listening to Raven ask their kids what their day was and such.

"So how was the first day of school?" Raven asked the triplets.

"It sucked." Phoenix said.

"Watch it!" Raven said fiercely. The rest of the Titans looked at Beast Boy, and he just smiled saying 'the usual'.

"It was okay." Beast Boy Jr. said.

"Um.......I did meet other girls who liked the same stuff I do." Americas said. "But the worst part was kids kept looking at us, I mean those girls were nice and all but when daddy dropped me off they were afraid of me, mostly of Beast Boy." Referring to Beast Boy Jr. it's daddy to her for Beast Boy.

"Yeah, parents were like proud of the teen super hero's kids, going to the same school as their kids, but the kids were not really happy at all, the teacher took a while before realizing who I was." Phoenix said.

"Our teacher......." Beast Boy Jr. said.

"'Our teacher'?" Raven questioned.

"Americas and I are in the same classroom." Beast Boy Jr. said.

"Great, now we're going to get letters home saying 'your two kids are fighting at school'. They could have least put Phoenix and Americas together." Raven went on.

"Anyway, Americas and I's teacher made us stand up and she bragged on and on about how both our parents save the world and stuff, and that just because we look different they shouldn't teased us because we have powers and we'll use them if they do." He said.

"Did you tell her that you're not allowed to use your powers, not by school rules but by your mother's rules?" She asked.

"No," Beast Boy Jr. said and laughed. "Because by then people were scared of us, and showed respected. Now I got a line of girls who want to be with me and boys who want to play with me."

"What's the deal Raven, the kids got friends?" Robin asked.

"Well yeah, but I don't want them to get friends by force but by likings, it took me forever to find friends after my mother was killed." Raven said.

"Who were they?" He asked.

"You guys." She said, and she bushed, they all blushed. Their diner was over and the titans had the kids to wash the dishes, then Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg remembered why they liked the kids in the first place. (LOL)

Beast Boy took Raven up to the rooftop, even though they have been married for six years, they still were kids, like I said at the beginning, the spark never went off. And they watched the sunset.

"So why did you bring me up here?" Raven asked.

"Can't a husband to something nice for his wife?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, with a reason." She said.

"Okay, see the sun setting? That was the time I proposed, and," He took out a box out of his pocket. "Today is the day I proposed." And gave it to her. She opened it up, it was a silver necklace with a small blue diamond heart on it. With scriptions on the back. It said:

'I've known you since I was 13

You took a piece of my heart away from me

But you let me keep my soul it was you

Who let me see the light and made me do what I have to do.

-Love B.B.'

"Love B.B.? What you couldn't afford to write your name?" She asked.

"No, I took up a lot of space." He said. She laughed.

"I love it, even though no one would get that poem except me, which I don't know how you got that poem."

"Well, I didn't really, I wrote it, I rhymed it but I didn't get but I thought you would."

"So this is the day you propose to me?" She asked. Putting on the necklace.

"Yep, you didn't think I forget."

"No, I thought you wouldn't remember, or even think of giving me a present on the day you propose, I thought our anniversary, my birthday, and Valentines day was the day that you haded to get presents." She said.

"Why do we always do this, every year I do something for you for the day I proposed, the day you got pregnant, the day we fell in love, and the day we first saw each other for the first time." He said.

"And yet you forget Valentines." She said.

"Well hey, that's so many things to remember." He said. They both started laughing, but then the ground started shaking, like it was an Earthquake.

"It can't be." Raven said. She looked at Beast Boy. "You don't think......."

"I hope not, I hope not." Beast Boy said, comforting her. He then turned into a bird and swoop down, along with Raven floating down. There was a big crack on the front of the Titans door. It didn't open but it was the cause of the Earthquake.

But the crack started growing bigger and bigger, like a giant hole. Raven poked her head in to see anything, but with her necklace swinging back and forth under the ground, fate wasn't kind. Something or someone was pulling the necklace which made Raven choke, she tried to pull herself up, but the magnet or whatever was pulling her necklace was stronger. She started to fall in.

"Raven just take off the necklace!" Beast Boy yelled, trying to pull her back.

"Well I don't want to, and even if I do I couldn't this thing is so powerful I can't reach for the open thingy, it's too strong!" She said, struggling. She couldn't hold up much longer until since the necklace was long it slipped off her shoulders and fell into the hole. Raven held back to Beast Boy arms. Looking at the hole as it closed up. "She's back." Was all Raven said.


	3. ch III

SO UM........DID YOU SEE THAT EPISODE OF TEEN TITANS WITH LARRY. AND THE PART WHERE THE GUY TURNED INTO THE WORLD OF DARKNESS, AND RAVEN SAID 'COOL......I MEAN OPPS.' THAT WAS FUNNY. AND BEAST BOY TOOK RAVEN'S MOUTH TO TALK.

Beast Boy and Raven ran inside.

"Guys we need to talk." Beast Boy said. The triplets were in the room and interested what the adults had to say. "Guys, go to your rooms, and stay there." He said.

"Why? What did we do?" Phoenix asked.

"Nothing, just go, the grown-ups are talking about some villain in the city that you need not to hear. It's for your own safety." He said. And the triplets ran off. Beast Boy turned back to the guys.

"What has happened?" Starfire asked.

"Is Mad Mod out again?" Robin asked.

"No, it's, it's Terra........." Raven said. The titans looked shocked. "She has come back."

"How do you know?" Cyborg asked.

"Well didn't you feel that Earthquake?" She asked.

"Yeah, but that could just be an Earthquake." He said.

"Since when has Jump City have had an Earthquake, besides of Terra's presents. Like for god sakes it snows out here."

"Um............"

"And when we were outside, there was a giant hole in the ground and it was pulling Raven's necklace I gave to her just a few moments ago." Beast Boy said. "It sanked into the hole and the hole went back to normal."

"Are you sure I mean she could.............." Robin said.

"We know it's her." Raven said. "Lock the tower up, the children are not going to school tomorrow." They all looked at her. "Just do it!" And Robin went to the controls and did it. It made loud sounds but then the windows were closed, the doors were locked, and everyone was to report to their rooms, and only go out for food. (They had bathrooms in their rooms)

Raven and Beast Boy kept their kids by them in Raven's room.

"Mommy what's going on?" Americas asked.

"Nothing, just some villain is treating us that he will kill us. And we can't fight him, because he's too dangerous." She said.

"Well what about the town, isn't that what you are for?"

"Yeah, but he is only after us, not the town, but if he does attack then we'll attack."

"Can we attack with you?" Americas asked.

"Now you still aren't old enough to fight bad guys, even at my age bad guys were still hard to fight." Raven said. Beast Boy came in the room. "So do you know?"

"I'm afraid you were right, we just saw a computer camera showing Terra's face in it, about five minutes ago. She's here." He said, Raven went into his shoulders.

"Terra? Who's Terra? A new villain?" Phoenix asked, the triplets looked interested, Raven looked at Beast Boy in a bad way mouthing 'did you have to say her name?'

"No Terra's just a nick name for...........for.......for Jinx at the H.A.I.V.E." Beast Boy said.

"Don't worry about this Terra," Raven said. "It's going to be fine, we just have to hide here for a while, to keep cover." She said, and kissed Americas on her forehead. She took the triplets to Raven's bed and tuck them in. "Daddy and I will be guarding the outside, so don't get scared if we're gone."

"Mommy tell us the story of how you and daddy fell in love and had us." Americas asked.

"What I've never told you a story like that."

"Well Aunt Starfire told us it," She said. Raven would have guessed.

"Well I'll go get Aunt Starfire and she will tell the story." Raven said, and walked and came back in with Starfire. "You told them a 'how mommy and daddy met' story." And Starfire blushed.

"Okay," She said, and went to the triplets. "Once a pond a time, there was a lonely girl named Raven, and a joyful boy named Beast Boy. One day the lonely girl save him in a mission, by healing him, and they fell in love. They both had fun together, and did a lot of stuff together, until one day he ask her to marry him at such a young age, but she said yes. Then nine months later they birthed three wonderful kids that they weren't expecting, but loved anyway. The End." Starfire ended. Raven rolled her eyes. She then went outside to comfort Beast Boy.

"Starfire is telling them the story of how we 'met'." She said.

"(Laughs) yeah but the day we met was not exactly the day we fell in love." He said. Raven sat next to him and wrapped a blanket around them. "What was the day you fell in love with me?"

"Not again I told you a million times."

"Yeah, but I want to hear it."

"Okay, the day I knew you were the one was the day Robin disappear, and Star and Cyborg were flying somewhere, you were hurt so I healed you. You said 'who knew we had a doctor in the house, thanks' and I said 'no problem' we got close but Satrfire and Cyborg came home, and we both didn't want to tell them what happen with Robin." Raven ended.

"Hmm." Beast Boy said. "I never get tired of hearing that."

"Beast Boy, should we tell the triplets the truth, I mean sooner or later they will have to find out?" Raven asked.

"No, we can't, we just can't. Then they will know that we had them before we got married. That they're basters. Plus they will have questions, and then we'll have to tell them about Terra." He said. "I don't want them to know that daddy made a big mistake on that girl."

"Yeah, it killed me seeing you two together." Raven said.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I would sometimes lie awake at night thinking, 'I know I'm not suppose to think about this or something would blow up, but why did Terra have to join the team.' And then something blows up."

"Wow, I didn't think it hurt you that much." Beast Boy said.

"Well it did, and I wasn't suppose to get hurt that time, meditation comes a long way. Although sometimes I do screw up again, by thinking of Terra, sometimes." She said. She lay down, with her back to him.

"Raven?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said. Without looking up.

"I love you, and you know that." He said. She almost looked like she was going to cry. But stopped and calmed down.

"I love you too, if Terra comes though, and I die you have to tell the triplets about Terra." She said. "Okay," She said looking up.

"Okay." He said. And she fell to sleep in his arms. "We've been married six years, and still we learn something new about each other everyday."

Robin passed by, looking horrify and shocked, holding up something.

"What's going on? Is it Terra?" Beast Boy asked, trying not to wake Raven up.

"No, I just found a pregnancy test in the kitchen garbage, and it's positive." Robin said.

"You don't think?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Raven. Looking at her as she was sleeping soundly. "Do you mean to tell me that Raven could have a full belly in nine months? Again?"

"Well I know Star and I haven't had sex in a long time, but could it be............" Robin said. "Another batch of triplets, you two?"

Beast Boy just looked at Raven who seem to dream a happy dream, wondering if they could all go through with Raven being pregnant..........again!

DUN, DUN, DONNN!!!!! SO IS RAVEN PREGNANT, OR IS IT A FALSE TEST, OR IS IT TERRA'S........WILL RAVEN AND BEAST BOY TELL THEIR KIDS THE TRUTH......NOW I SOUND LIKE A CHEESY SITCOM.......


	4. ch IV

WELL...........

It was the morning and Raven was on the phone with the principal, telling them that the triplets couldn't make it to school today. Beast Boy still thinking about that positive pregnancy test Robin was holding, Raven was in fact pregnant, because Robin and Star haven't had sex in a long time, or haven't had sex at all, and Robin also found a bunch of them in the trash, all positive.

Beast Boy was sitting there, looking at Raven seeing if she could go through the pain again, and it wouldn't be her second time, no her fourth. Having triplets is like having pain worth of pregnancy instead of just going through the thing again, just to get the two other children out of the way. Although Raven would look at Beast Boy with her beady eyes saying in a dark tone 'do you want to make babies?' and there, Beast Boy would stand helplessly.

".........Okay, yeah, yeah. No they'll be fine, I think it will be at least three days.....some villain, well you remember that one titan Terra? Yeah, she's back," Raven said over the phone. "No, no. the only people who are in danger is us, no tell your kids to sleep okay tonight. Nothing's going to happen, although I wish I could say the same for us. Okay bye." She hanged up the phone. "What are you staring at?" She said to Beast Boy.

"Ravenareyoupregnant?" Beast Boy just said, came out and said it.

"What?" She said, her eyes widing. "Where did this come from?"

"Well I found a pregnancy test in the kitchen and it's positive, a bunch of them are. So..........did you forget to take the pill or something?"

"First off, no I am not pregnant. And second off, what do you think I'm a slut, ask Starfire." She said.

"I was, but you know since you have had already, like are you. Cause Robin saids him and Star haven't had any for a long time." He said.

"And how long was that?" She asked.

".................."

"Go ask Starfire," Raven said. But just as Beast Boy was going out Star came in, and Raven and Beast Boy looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Star are you pregnant, by any chance?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why on earth do you say that?"

"'Cause we found a pregnancy test in the kitchen."

"Well I um.......okay I can not lie any more. Yes, it is me who is pregnant, I've been pregnant for a month now, but today was trash day so I just went through my trash and found it, so I put it in the kitchen trash." Satrfire said.

"Starfire!" Raven said coldly. "You're pregnant! That's wonderful!" She then said joyfully. Then hugged her.

"You are not mad Raven?" She asked.

"Mad, no! For you, it is legal now! But when it was for me, well, let's just say people thought I was a whore. So when are you going to tell Robin?" Raven asked.

"..............Well actually......." Star said.

"Starfire don't tell me you are not going to tell him." Raven said.

"No........it's just that Robin is a little frustrated right now, I can't tell him. So I was going to do what you do, lie for the whole nine months, then when the baby comes out tell him......." Beast Boy and Raven looked at her horrify.

"Um.......Star Raven couldn't tell me because I was with Terra, but Robin is not with anyone so......" Beast Boy said.

"I just don't want to, though." She said.

"Why?"

"Because the baby may not even be Robin's!" Satrfire said, but then cover her mouth.

"What are you saying?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well not long ago, Robin and I had a fight, and I walked the streets trying to clear my mind, when I saw this cute boy. We started talking but it went a little too far. Anyway when I got home I felt terrible but then Robin said sorry to me, then we made up, I mean really made up. So two guys in one night, so I don't know who did it first?" Starfire asked.

"Did you know, use protection?" Raven asked.

"Well with Robin yes, but with the guy no." She said, looking sad.

"So it's not Raven's? Hallelujah!" Beast Boy said.

"Well Star there's test for these kinds of things." Raven said. "Also, sometimes you get lucky and sometimes you get unlucky, like if you didn't have a condom I mean still you can't get pregnant if your careful, and even if you do use one, well it's not that affective, that's why there's pills."

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, well a condom is only 97% affective." She said. (By the way I got that from 'Friends' not from a packet you perverts. I'm not even old enough, and the stuff grosses me out, but I'm okay writing about it, as long it's some people I know)

"Oh my God!" Beast Boy said. "We got to check you! I mean (Rubbing her stomach) you could be a mom and we don't know it!"

"Beast Boy, don't worry I check myself everyday." She said.

"Right, right." He said.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Get your hands off of my stomach." Raven said.

"Oops." He said and had a sweat drop.

"You need to tell him, or otherwise everyone is going to think it's mine, and the last time I was pregnant, it was in the newspaper. '14 year old titan gets pregnant, from drinking too much' we weren't even drunk that night. 'Raven, the Goth of the titans, has birthed three demon children from the father, titan Beast Boy', 'Demon and Shape-Shifter mate, making three Dem-shifts', or my favorite (Being sarcastic) 'The Teen Titans has a slut on the team, city people talk about why the titan Raven is a whore'." Raven ended.

"I didn't see that article." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, well it just talk about people just saying I had sex without protection, and for that I'm a whore. It was just a stupid night."

"Hey!" Beast Boy said.

"Well not stupid, 'Roseanne' was on." Raven said.

"Gee, thanks." Beast Boy said.

"Mommy!" One of the triplets yelled. "Come here quick!" Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy ran.

"What is it Americas?" Raven said, with all the triplets in her room.

"Something is wrong with Beast Boy!" Americas said.

"What?" Raven asked, and she saw Beast Boy Jr. on the floor very still, but with his eyes open.

"Trigon, is coming." Beast Boy Jr. said. Raven remembered the last time something like this happened.

FLASH BACK: A BABY TO BE BORN INSIDE: BEAST BOY AND RAVEN'S WEDDING:

"You gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I just want to see if they're all right."

"Who?" He asked.

"The babies!" She said. "Where are they?"

"One of Terra's friends is looking after them." He said and pointed to them. And as she went over there he grabbed her hand. "Hey, are you sure."

"Yeah, I just, I just. I just don't want them to end up like I did, when my mother had bad vibes that something terrible was going to happen, she didn't take them for granted, and look at her. She's dead, to try and protect me, from my own father." Raven said. And she went over real quick to check on them. She first hold Phoenix, who didn't have anything to do, then Americas, and then Beast Boy Jr., but as was looking at Beast Boy Jr. she notice something.

"tr............" He said. "i........" Beast Boy Jr. said again. "g........on."

"What did you say?" She said, laughing at his silly baby words.

"Tr-igon." He said.

"What did you say?" She said now sounding scared.

"Trigon! Trigon! Com-ing!" He kept saying.

"Oh my God." She whisper. "Oh my God! Beast Boy! Come here!" She said, but everyone came to hear what all the excitement was about.

"What Raven, what? Wait Raven breath." He said, as she was having trouble trying to tell him. "Breath, now breath. Now what is it?"

"Your.........son.......Beast Boy J-Jr..............just said-aid................his first.......w-words.........." She said.

"Really?" He said, sounding exicited, and everone else did too.

"No, no. He said.......he said.........he said............."

"Raven what did he say?" Beast Boy asked.

"Trigon! Trigon! Com-ing!" Beast Boy Jr. said.

END FLASH BACK:

"Beast Boy, I think Terra is going to come," Raven said, and hold Beast Boy's hands. "And soon."

BLAH.......


	5. ch V

SO.........NEVERMORE WAS ON LAST NIGHT, I LIKE TO WATCH THAT CARTOON AND PROVE BEAST BOY AND RAVEN........AND IMITATE THEIR VOICES......

"Trigon is coming." Beast Boy Jr. kept saying.

"Mommy what happened to B.B.?" Americas asked.

"Well......." Raven said.

"Whoa what just happened?" Beast Boy Jr. asked as he woke up from his possession. "Why am laying on the floor?"

"Beast Boy Jr., Phoenix, Americas. I think it's time you heard a story." Raven said.

Everyone was in the living room, Satrfire holding Phoenix, Robin holding Americas, and Beast Boy holding Beast Boy Jr.. Everyone was listening to Raven telling the story, about Terra, about how they really had the triplets, and what came to be of Terra, and why kids at the triplet's school telling them that their mom was a 'whore'.

".........So I saved you from Trigon, my father, he is an evil man, remember when we talked about the angels and devils, well he is the devil." Raven said. "And he went back to where he came from, and so did Terra. Which is also his devil." Raven ended.

Beast Boy Jr. got unset, Phoenix got angry, and Americas started to cry.

"It's okay Americas." Raven said, taking her. "This is what my job is like, remember, I defeat bad guys, you were alive when we beated Slade, our worst enemy. Remember?"

"Yes," Americas said. "Uncle Robin said he was a dangerous man, and he was the one who killed him with hands down."

"Right well, you remember that Slade hold you hostage for a while?"

"Yes, he threaten that he would kill me as soon as you guys got there." Americas said.

"Well we beat him before he had a chance to kill you, and daddy and I hold you in our arms while Robin was fighting for his life. But once you are in daddy's or mines arms, your safe." Raven said.

"Really?" Americas asked, as she was still crying.

"Well mommy has physic powers, and daddy can turned into any animal right?"

"Right."

"So once you are in our arms you're safe, and you're in my arms right now." The Titans were impressed of how Raven can act so motherly, sure she was only 14 when she had them, but she turn out to be a wise mother, even still with her usual self. "Beast Boy, take the triplets into your room, it'll be safer there, Terra would first go in my room." Raven said.

"Okay, Robin we need a total—" Beast Boy said, but the tower started to shake. "—lock down...."

"Robin where are you?" Starfire asked. "There's smoke everywhere. I can't see."

"I'm right here Starfire." Robin said, and Starfire felt an arm touch her.

"B.B., Phoenix, Americas! A man where are you guys!" Cyborg shouted.

"Were right here!" The triplets said, as Cyborg felt six hands grab onto him.

"Raven where are you? Cyborg has the triplets! Raven!" Beast Boy screamed.

"I'm right here Beast Boy!" Raven shouted trying to make her way through all the smoke and the ceiling falling on her. "I'm right—ahhhhh!" Raven yelled.

"Raven! Where are you!" Beast Boy yelled. No answer. "Raven!" Then the Earthquake stopped.

"Everyone here?" Robin said, as he saw everyone standing there.

"Wait where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Raven! Raven!"

"She's not here Beast Boy." A familiar voice called out. "But I am."

"Terra!" Beast Boy said. "I thought you died!"

"Nope," She said. "See before you found out about me, I met with Trigon, Raven's father, so he said that if I show him where Raven is right now he would make me immortal, a god or goddess. Whatever." She said. "And you sent me to Hell, well at first I was mad, but um, Trigon showed me around. Yeah and your parents said hi."

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just kidding. Their 'up there'. anyway it had spent me here in seven years to try and find a way to get out of Hell, well now I am going to be the queen of Hell, or goddess or whatever." Terra said. "And I got up here to get revenge, but you know instead of making Raven died peacefully and break your heart, Trigon and I came up with a better plan."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll see, we just need Raven for a few hours, don't worry Beast Boy you'll have her back, or what's left of her. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" And Terra vanished. Okay that part was really cheesy anyway.

IN HELL: THAT DIDN'T SOUND RIGHT.....

Raven was in a dark room, with her tied up to a I don't know but she was tied up to a table, and if she tried to move she would get hurt bad. (Wow my writing is dying) A door opened, and Terra walked in.

Terra, she was dressed in a red dress, a long one, and was wearing high heals. She walked up to Raven, smiling.

"Well, well, well." Terra said.

"Just kill me and get it over with." Raven said.

"Why Raven why on Earth would I do that?"

"What, just do it."

"No, no, no. you see Raven I have fell in love with your father." Terra started.

"You shouldn't he's an evil man." She said.

"Well I have, and appartenly when I was transport to a goddess, something bad happened to my what-ya-macall-it (Pointing down), and the only way for Trigon and I to conceive a child, is that he takes his stuff and I take my stuff and we put it up in someone else's." Terra said.

"And your point." Raven said.

"Well, we have chosen you Raven to be 'someone'. So your father is going to put his stuff and my stuff together and put it up yours, and in nine months we will have our child, or children." Terra said.

"What?" Raven said. "That's exactly Trigon did to my mother, except it was her's. You can't, my mother said having me was really miserable for her." Raven said.

"I know, so in stead of killing you, we are going to make you wish that you were dead."

"What!"

"And the best part is that we are going to immortal you, just until you have the child, so you don't and try to kill yourself. That will be torture." Terra said, and started to laugh but then got serious and snapped her fingers. There was a jar that was filled with the 'stuff' and Terra opened it up.

"No, no, don't you do it!" Raven said. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

WELL, WELL, IF IT'S HARD WHAT THEY MEAN, SEE THE EPISODE IN FRIENDS WHERE PHOEBE BIRTHS HER BROTHER'S BABIES.


	6. ch VI

OKAY NOW IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN, TERRA CAN'T HAVE A CHILD, MEANING SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE BODY TYPE TO PRODUCE IT, SO YOU KNOW THE 'STUFF' THAT MALES AND FEMALES NEED? WELL WHEN PEOPLE CAN'T HAVE A CHILD, THEY USUALLY ADOPT OR PUT THEIR 'STUFF' IN SOME OTHER GIRLS THINGS, SO THE PROCESS IS THAT THE OTHER GIRL IS PREGNANT WITH THE 'MOM' AND 'DAD'S' CHILD, BUT IT.........IT'S THE MOM AND DAD'S, OH IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN, BUT TRY WATCHING THE SHOW 'FRIENDS' WHEN PHOEBE HADED TO BE PREGNANT WITH HER BROTHER'S BABIES, WHICH SHE FREAK PEOPLE OUT WITH. THEY COULDN'T PRODUCE A CHILD SO.......SHE DID IT FOR THEM, NOT THE OLD FASHION WAY BUT A WAY...........

Raven was release. She couldn't get up 'cause of all the pain she was in. Terra took off her gloves and looked at Raven evilly. Raven would have hurt Terra, she would even try to suck the life out of her, but couldn't, she was sweating, tired, and she was in a lot of pain.

"Now Raven my dear," Terra said. "For you humans babies take nine months, but with a demon it only takes about eight weeks."

"Well my mother was a human and my father was a demon, shouldn't it have taken three months?" She asked.

"No, because your mother was the human. But I am a full grown devil, more or less then a demon but still have a lot of power." Terra said. "I guess I should send you to your world now." She had snapped her fingers, and Raven disappeared in flames.

Raven dropped out from the ceiling and landed in the middle of the living room. The gang heard the crush and ran over to the living room.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out. He ran over to her. "Did she hurt you?" She nodded, in exhaustion. "What's a matter?"

"Beast Boy we need to talk." She said. He looked worried.

It was two hour later and the gang looked bored. Starfire lying on the couch, yet trying to think of a way to tell Robin about HER baby, Robin looking through a magazine, Cyborg showing Americas how you could score two points at the same time on soccer, and Beast Boy Jr. and Phoenix arguing over nothing, just for kicks.

"What's taking them so long?" Robin asked, finally breaking the noise. (Besides the sound of Beast Boy Jr. and Phoenix) "Are they getting a divorce or something?"

"Robin we not say mean things that we don't really mean." Starfire said.

"Well I didn't mean it I was just wondering why it's taking them so long. I mean Raven said 'We need to talk' and when someone saids we need to talk, they need to talk." Robin said.

"True." Starfire said. "But what if she's hiding something, you know that she really wants to get off her chest but she can't. because she may have cheated on Beast Boy or somethi-ng....." Starfire said, now talking about her.

"Oh, maybe Raven's talking about the pregnancy test I found." Robin said.

"What pregnancy test?" Cyborg said, now listening.

"I found a pregnancy test in the kitchen yesterday, and it was positive." He said.

"You mean mommy's going to have a baby?" Americas said.

"Well I guess so, I mean it couldn't be yours Star." Robin said, now looking at her. She looked sad, not talking, looking away. "Starfire?"

"Robin—" Starfire said, but Raven and Beast Boy came walking in. More like Raven came walking in, holding Beast Boy, he was a kitten, and she was petting him to make him feel better. "Raven?"

"Is it about that pregnancy test I found?" Robin asked.

"No, but first off that's not mine." Raven said. "But second I am pregnant, from a different way."

It was also another time, she told the story, and everyone was also open mouth, she was also still holding Beast Boy in her lap.

"Oh Raven, so you are pregnant but it's not your kid?" Robin asked.

"Nope, but I'm growing a demon inside of me, not ½ demon, 100% demon. And that is very dangerous, they can control their powers, but they can also use it, and demons have no comma sense. So they don't feel bad about it." Raven said. "In about eight weeks, I'm going through the pain, but Terra is going to go through the joy, of me creating an evil creature. Which is why Beast Boy turned into a kitten, so I can pet him, and make him feel better."

"Raven if you don't want it to live, why don't you sacrifice your life, we'll understand it, and I'm sure Beast Boy would." Robin said.

"I can't do that too, they made me immortal so I don't do it. Cut a knife in my heart right now, it won't hurt, but it not hurting does kind of hurt." Raven said. "In fact I won't feel it at all."

"So if that wasn't your test," Robin said. "Then it must have been........"He then looked at Starfire.

"Raven please forgive me, but I need to go talk to Robin." Starfire said.

"Go," She said. Starfire and Robin went into their room. As of that Raven turned back to Cyborg and the triplets.

"So mom?" Phoenix asked. "You mean you are going to have a devil for a child?"

"No, I'm going to birth a devil, but it's not my child, and I didn't create it." Raven said. "Remember all those times you listen to that rock and roll, when it was saying 'support the devil' well that's it."

"So that's why you didn't want me to listen to that kind of music?" Phoenix said. "Well mom if I known that grandpa was an evil man, because he was a demon, then I would have never listen to that kind of music. Now that I know what the devil is, it scares me."

"That's sweet honey. And yes that is why we didn't want you to listen to that kind of music, you can listen to rock, but not that music." Raven said.

"Mommy am I still going to be your favorite?" Americas asked.

"Well honey this baby isn't mine, as soon as it comes out I'm giving it up. Also I don't want it, it's not mine." She said.

"Mom," Beast Boy Jr. said. "I still don't know why I am the one who gets possess. Like why am I the one who saids 'Trigon is coming.'?"

"I think it's because you're the oldest." Raven said.

"Okay come on now," Cyborg said. "Beast Boy, Phoenix, Americas, lets go to bed. Mommy and daddy need to be alone." And pushed them to their room, and Cyborg nodded at Raven.

"Beast Boy? You can turn back now, no one has to see you cry." Raven said. Beast Boy turned back to normal.

"Raven I'm sorry for ever liking Terra." He said.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Raven said. She got up and walk to her room, leaving Beast Boy in question. He walk into her room, and he saw her lying on her bed with her night clothes on. Not facing him.

"Raven what do you mean 'I wish I could say the same for you'?" Beast Boy said.

".........Because I knew Terra was a trader the moment I saw her. But I was stupid enough to believe her. 'Trust me' she said. After that incident we had, you never looked at me the same way you use to. You thought she was the one who save the tower." Raven said. "Well she wasn't, I'm the one who said we should not destroy the controls, if I wasn't there she would have and our house would be gone now. (Sniffs) I was the one who hold back on the things she was about to throw, she wouldn't listen to me, I told her she would get all you guys hurt, but never listen. She was lucky, when I was a kid, growing up in Azarath, when I didn't listen adults would slap me on the face, cheek, spank me, and one time put hot wax on me, just to get me to stop crying.

I'm not saying that I want the credit for all I did to this team, and I'm not being selfish, but I've never told anyone this, but when Robin wasn't looking after Terra and I push the tower back up I was sealing it in, and just before Robin looked Terra pushed me into the darkness, and threaten that I be her friend, or otherwise she was going to kill you guys. So I took it, and she went up to the top, and took the credit for sealing the tower, as if I stood there in the darkness, with Terra saying that I took up to see if the tower was all right. I only said all those stuff about 'it took me a year to stop hating Beast Boy,' just so it could go on the monitor and Robin wouldn't see a problem." Raven said, Beast Boy looked at her.

"And I was also lying about the hating and year thing, it only took me four months to see you in my heart. And pity myself for keeping it in so long, I didn't want to see you guys get hurt, but still as you would walked up to her in morning and ask about her, you use to do that for me, and I almost cried when all you said was 'morning Raven'. But I couldn't cry anyway because of these STUPID POWERS!" Raven said, throwing a pillow across the room, and hit the wall, broked the wall a bit.

"For years I worked hard to try and earn people's trust, but no one trusted me. Thinking if I had dangerous powers that I couldn't control it. Beast Boy I wish you never like her too, but I wished never pretend to be her friend. All because I could just protect you and you didn't even know it. Slade was behind this at first, I even met him, but not face to face, Terra would wake me up at night and drag me to her room, and she would get Slade for me, he would threaten me also, and telling me things to do so he knows he can trust me. I felt like I was Robin 'Red-X' but I only did it so you guys wouldn't get hurt.

"Beast Boy I could never forgive myself for that, I'm sorry." She ended. Raven looked like she was going to cry, but couldn't.

"Raven, um.......you didn't betray us like Robin did, he just wanted to meet Slade, he wasn't threaten or anything. Except that 'apprentice thing' but other then that, you did a good thing Rae." Beast Boy said.

"No I didn't, I was lying to you guys the whole time."

"No, if you told we would all be dead, you did a really good thing, and for that, to make you feel better, ask me whatever you want from me, and I'll do it."

Raven looked up. "Anything?"

"Anything." He said.

"Well there is one thing I've always wanted to do with you." She said.

"What?" Raven smile.

I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SAY THAT ONE THING SHE WANTS TO DO IN A SHORT SENTENCE, SO YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT TIME. ANYWAY THAT WHOLE EXPLANATION TOOK ME FOREVER, WELL NOT LITERALLY I JUST HADED TO THINK OF STUFF THEN WRITE IT DOWN, WITH ANOTHER EXPLANATION. ANYWAY, I'M TRYING TO MAKE RAVEN STILL A TEEN AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, I KNOW SHE'S 21 BUT I LIKE IT WHEN THEY ARE ALL STILL TEENS. ANYWAY, I'LL PUT A POLL UP JUST FOR KICKS, WHAT DO YOU THINK RAVEN'S ONE THING IS, AND IF YOU WANT TO SAY SEX PLEASE JUST SAY 'IT' OR 'HIM' 'CAUSE MY DAD READS THIS STUFF, WELL WE DON'T HAVE E-MAIL, HE DOES SO HE'S THE ONE WHO WOULD READ IF IT.


	7. ch VII

SO UM..................

"Are you sure you want to do this Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "It's pretty late and the only light out is the moon."

"The moon is out, which is a prefect time. Yes, I want to do this, more then anything in the world." Raven said, staring at the moon. It was late at night, or early in the morning, the moon was up. Raven and Beast Boy were on the roof, Beast Boy wearing his usual clothes, and Raven wearing a blue, kinda see-through, nightgown. With a silk top on and underwear. It was cold but Raven didn't care, Beast Boy turned into a phoenix (Or any kind of giant bird), and setting down as Raven climbed on him.

When she was completely on him, she gave him the signal, and started flapping his wings as he took off. Flying through the air, Raven felt the wind in her face and relax doing so. When she feel that it was safe, she let go of Beast Boy, and rose her arms in the air, no power's involve, her just balancing without a care in the world. As Beast Boy dived into the air, she felt herself walking on a cloud, she then carefully lifted her feet up and started to stand on Beast Boy, but the wind broke her fall, and she land on his wing. But she got back up and hold on tight with her feet, and let go of her hands, as Beast Boy made another dive.

She was feeling the wind in her hair, flying without using her powers, sure human beings dream to fly, but she dream to fly without her powers, without her being under control, just telling the pilot to do whatever, and she would be prepare. Even if she fell off, she didn't want to use her powers, it would cause some stuff, she said the way she would want to die was NOT because of her powers, if she died freely she would feel like her soul was lifted.

Beast Boy made another dive, Raven now try to hold back on her smile but couldn't help it, she started laughing, but because of the wind no one could hear it. But since she laughed, but since she was up so high, her powers exploding seemed like fireworks on the moon. As she was having the time of her life, it started to rain, and her body and hair was all soaked. They would have continued but Beast Boy was getting cold, so he landed softly on the shores of the Titans Tower, when Raven got off, he turned back.

She fell back in the water, and she just laughed. Beast Boy helped her up. As the rain still pour they looked at each other.

"So that was your wish, to fly on my back, as I spread my wings?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, my one and only wish, since the day I lay my eye's on you, and your power." Raven said looking into Beast Boy eyes. "I don't want to fly, I want someone to carry me and fly."

"I know that feeling." Beast Boy said. They looked into their eyes. And came closely to each other, then closed their eye's and kissed, as the rain continued to pour.

"WHAT!" A voice cried out.

"I guess Star told Robin about her baby." Beast Boy said. Raven nodded, and they kissed again. "We should probably go to bed."

"Alright," Raven said. They went back inside and went to bed.

3:00 in the morning Robin and Starfire were still fighting, the only person who was out for the night was the lights. Raven haded to give the kids sleeping pills to go to sleep, Beast Boy turned into a cat and tried to be nocturnal for a while, but all was not was calm. Raven would put her pillow to her ear, then some time or another the pillow would explode, from the frustration of not getting any sleep.

The next day the triplets went to school all tired and Beast Boy and Raven could hardly get out of bed, Cyborg plugged himself in to get some rest, Robin would walk out all mad and stuff, and just have a quick drink of coffee. Starfire would go and make breakfast and just put it on the table.

Raven was on her laptop working on her assignment for school.

"'Then he took her hand and walk off carrying the forgotten pieces........'" Raven typed.

"Raven why are you up? Go back to bed." Beast Boy said.

"Well I have to finish my project up, besides I have ideas and I need to get them out." She said. Half asleep she yawned. Then put her laptop away. "But it wouldn't hurt to get some shut eye." And went back to bed, both started sleeping soundly.

Then the Titans alarm went off, knocking Raven and Beast Boy out of bed in gasp.

"I'm going to kill whatever villain is out there for waking me up." Raven said. So Beast Boy and Raven got dressed then met the titans in the living room. "What is it?" Raven said.

"Some villain robbing the bank," Robin said. So the titans went off beating the bad guy.

There were two bad guys, and one hot chick robbing the bank.

"Oh get the damn money and lets go before those brats get here," The hot chick said. "Come on Earl bring the car around so we can get out of here." She said, just then the titans show up. "Damn Earl they're here!"

"What it isn't my fault, the car won't start." He said.

"Do I have to do everything around here," She said. "(Shot Robin) that should hold on Earl, lets ride........(The car started)...." Robin got out whatever the lady threw at him. Starfire fired her starblots, and even some eye beams from her eyes. But the lady shot at her. Robin caught her, they smiled, then remembered that they were fighting.

"Two, three to go.......hey Tom, shoot that guy with the one eye......" The lady said, referring to Cyborg as he ran to them.

Tom got from the window and aimed and then fired, which send Cyborg flying.

"Nice shot Tom, now I'll take over driving, you two shoot the green dude and the gray-bluish skin girl........." She said. Tom and Earl shot Raven and Beast Boy which send them flying. Beast Boy landed first so he caught Raven as she flew out.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think the baby could hold it in." Raven said. "Oh God, it's not like when I had the triplets, this baby really hurts. Seconds feel like minutes, minutes feel like hours, hours feel like days, days feel like weeks........." She said, feeling her stomach. "I'm fine." She said, and got up and went after the lady and the two guys.

She fired her black aura, and said her three magic words, which split the car in half, and which sent the three robbers flying out, and landing on the ground with the money.

"Damn it Earl!" The lady said. She looked at Raven, and then saw the other titans behind her. "I guess you would want the money back then?"

They went back home and took a break. Starfire and Robin still weren't speaking to each other, Cyborg just played video games, with Beast Boy and Raven just sat there on the side, working on her paper.

"'......they danced into the night, until it was time to go home....................and then he gave her, her charm necklace from when she was a kid...........there were a lot of noises in the house but the most loud one was................she cried and cried, until she could not cry any longer.....'" Raven typed. Watching Beast Boy kick Cyborg's butt at video games.

"Oh yeah, I win, uh-huh, I win......." Beast Boy sanged.

"Don't you have work today?" Cyborg asked. Changing the subject.

"Nope, I quit......" Beast Boy said.

"You what—" Raven said in shock.

"Yeah, I quit, it just wasn't me." He said.

"Well then how are you going to pay for my college?"

"Oh yes how am I?" Beast Boy asked, in kiddingnes. "Oh, I think I should go to my new job to pay for your college!" He said in excitement.

"Really! You got a new job? Where?" Raven said in excitement.

"Down at the game studio, the one where they created video games."

"How? You never went to college," Raven said.

"I didn't say I was the one who createds them, I play them." Beast Boy said.

"Say wha-t?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, people make video games, I'm one of those people who test it out, and give it a score, but I'm not allowed to score until I complete it. You get to be a game tester if you can beat a game really fast, and I showed them and I got the job!" He said.

"Really, what does it pay?" Raven asked.

"Three times more then my old job." He said. "And my name would be on the credits, and I get the games for free, the ones I try out. It's a dream job." Beast Boy said with glow in his eyes. "In fact I'm at work right now, this is a new game."

"Say what?" Cyborg said. "You mean we are actually playing a game, that no one else has played?"

"Well besides the other game testers, yeah." Beast Boy said. "I would make $100,000 a year."

"Oh my god, so are we rich!" Raven said.

"Not really, but it's better then the other job I had.......working at Wal-Mart." Beast Boy said. "I could see that girl living there, but working there. (Referring to the girl, I forgot her name, that lived in the Wal-Mart, 'Where the heart is')"

"Well I'm proud of you, you finally found a job that you like that doesn't include 'Victoria Secret,'" Raven said.

"Well I'm only not allowed to go to Victoria Secret's, of all of New York, New Jersey, Florida, Washington, and half of Mexico. The other 46 states I can, and half of Mexico, the south." Beast Boy said.

"Well, yeah you go on and say that but—" Raven said. But she stopped, she looked like she was going to hurl.

"Raven? Raven!" Beast Boy said running to Raven. "What's the matter Raven!"

"Call Terra, it's the baby! It's hurting me! To humans this would be a couple weeks pregnant! Oh no wonder my mother wanted to kill herself during those long nine months." Raven said.

"Oh, okay how do I do that, oh TERRA!" Beast Boy said. And then Terra appeared.

"You ranged." She said, in a sassy voice.

"Ok, I didn't think that would work." Beast Boy said. Terra saw Raven.

"Oh, no is my little baby hurt." Terra said, talking to the stomach. She smacked Raven. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing, it just started hurting me." Raven said.

"Terra, I know you're evil and all," Beast Boy said. "But if you ever hurt Raven again, I am going to beat you up a bit."

"Well I guess we should go to the hospital in the Hell." Terra said. Terra picked Raven up with her powers.

"Wait! I'm coming," Beast Boy said.

"Why it's Hell?" Terra said.

"Because Raven's my wife, and also I don't trust you." Beast Boy said.

"Fine you can come, in fact why don't you carry her. That would just waste my powers if I do it." Terra said. And she transport Raven and Beast Boy to Hell, along with herself.

"Damn now who am I going to play 'Crash Bash II: Ultimate course' with?" Cyborg said.

OKAY, SO YEAH.......


	8. ch VIII

OKAY...........

Beast Boy followed Terra to the Hell hospital (Don't ask why Hell has a hospital), with Raven in his arms, while she was in major pain. When the doctors would see Terra, they would freak out. Finally Terra came across a room, with white walls, and a red floor. It looked like a normal doctor's room, but once outside it looked different.

Beast Boy put Raven down on the table, and sat down holding her hand and just kept saying, 'It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright.' Then the doctor came in, he was a normal doctor, but was actually license to treat demons and devils.

"Okay Miss. Raven what's the problem?" He asked. Then he looked at Terra. "Oh, it's you your royal ness, sorry I didn't see you, whats wrong with Miss. Raven?"

"Raven is the 'person' carrying my child remember? She is holding the future ruler," Terra said. "Trigon and I's child, anyway she is now in pain, which means the baby is in pain. See what's the problem. NOW!"

"Yes, yes I will get to it." He said. He did some test and ran through the screens. "Oh and might I ask who is this?" Pointing to Beast Boy.

"That's my husband." Raven said in pain.

"How long have you two been married?" He asked.

"Six years and ¾." She said. "Our seventh anniversary is coming up." Groaning from the pain.

"Okay and how long have you been pregnant?" He asked.

"Two to three days." She said.

"Really and when's your anniversary?"

"October 31, Halloween, 5:30 p.m." She said, remembering the day.

FLASH BACK:

"We're getting married on October 31.........." Raven said.

"..........5:30 p.m............" Beast Boy said.

".............On the rooftop of Titans tower." She finished.

"On Halloween?" Starfire said. "The birth of death?" (Hard to explain)

"At 5:30?" Cyborg said.

"On the top of the tower?" Robin said.

"Yeah, well. You see, I met Raven at 5:30........" B.B. said.

"Halloween was the only time of year I laughed at his jokes........." Rae said.

".........And Raven meditates on the tower a lot, also the time when I went into her mind, and (Laughs nervously) screwed up her emotions. Well just the happy one. And I saved her, and then I got to know more about her, well you were there Cyborg." He said.

END FLASH BACK:

"Whoa, are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well if my math is right, demons give birth in eight weeks, and you have only been two days pregnant, and it is less then two months which means you are going to give birth the day of your anniversary! If it is on time." He said. In shock. So were Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy didn't know what to say so he just said. "It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright."

A couple minutes later, the doctor came out and told what was wrong.

"Well, the problem is that there are more devils in there then you expect, I don't know what but I say about three."

"Say what?" Raven and Beast Boy said. "You mean I am going to birth another set of triplets!" Raven said.

"No, no I was just kidding, Terra told me about your first batch of triplets so I decided to have fun." He said.

"That wasn't fun." Raven said.

"Well sorry, I'm a devil what are you going to do?" He said. "The REAL problem is that, it was just a minor pain cycle, all demon mommy's get it."

"Do not call me a demon mommy." Raven said, almost furious.

"Well anyway, this is going to happen all the time, so get use to the pain. It is for sure if you know that it is going to be labor, is of course water breaking and then the minor fact that your stomach will start to bleed, in a straight line." He said.

"So how do I stop the pain?" Raven asked.

"Um........well you can't, you just have to deal with it through the whole eight weeks." He said.

Raven and Beast Boy walked out, being very angry at the doctor of his stupid jokes and pranks, then looking at Terra.

"So what's the matter with my baby?" She asked.

"Nothing, your baby is fine, just a pain reaction." Raven said. "I'm going to get it for the next eight weeks." She said.

"Well I guess you want to go back to your world, so I'll let you." And she zapped them back to their world. They landed in the living room. Cyborg didn't ask, he just said.

"I had enough weirdness for one week, don't want to know." He said.

The night came, and Beast Boy Jr., Phoenix and Americas went to their rooms, not Raven's room, but their rooms. Beast Boy came into his room (Raven's room), and saw Raven in her short nightgown, with the window open, as she lay there trying to sleep, but was really sweating and hurting.

'I hate seeing Raven like this,' Beast Boy thought. He walked up to her and crawled under the covers.

"Raven the kids are sleeping in their rooms, we have this room to ourselves." He said. "Raven?" She look chilly yet she was sweating.

"Beast Boy please end my life." She pled.

"I don't want to, and even if I did, I can't your immortal remember?" He said.

"Oh right, no wonder I'm the one who beated those bad guys today. And I didn't feel like it." Raven said.

"It's gonna be alright," Beast Boy said.

"You've been saying that all day."

"Because I speak the truth, if Terra ever tries to do anything to you, I'll show her what's real pain. It's gonna be alright, Rae, I'm here for you this time." Beast Boy said. He then got too close to her, and she started to sweat. He moved away.

"No, no stay by my side, I don't care if I sweat, it'll make me feel better." She said.

"If it'll make you feel better, then I'll stay by your side." He said, and hold on to Raven, while rocking her back and forth until they both went to sleep.

It was two hours after Raven and Beast Boy went to sleep, then Robin and Starfire saw each other and had another argument. The first thing they heard was Robin voice saying 'You whore!' Raven and Beast Boy woke up in a heartbeat.

"Oh god, and I was finally feeling better, oh no the pain's back!" Raven said. She started to cough up blood. "What the Hell is this? Oh, god the doctor said I might cough up blood if I get too uncomfortable. (Groan)" Raven said.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, then at the blood, then at the door and had an angry face. He walk over to the door, and went outside.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!" Robin screamed, then Beast Boy walk in to the war.

"BECAUSE I—oh hello Beast Boy, did we wake you?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy looked at Starfire and Robin.

"Starfire you're only a month pregnant, and you have a human/alien baby. But Raven is a demon, and she needs to only be eight weeks pregnant, but each second feels faster then time. She is in a lot of pain, lot of pain. We even went to the doctors and he said there was nothing they could do, no drugs, nothing, it is natural for a female demon feel this way when having demons growing inside of her." Beast Boy said. "But for the next eight weeks Raven is going to be in a lot of pain, each second will feel like a contraction, she was a sleep, but you guys woke her up! She was not in pain when she was asleep, and I was in her arms. But now she's coughing up blood in the bed. I know you two are really angry with each other, but can't you both knock it off for a while!"

"Sorry Beast Boy, we didn't know Raven was in pain—" Robin said.

"No, no that's not an excuse. You guys knew Raven was pregnant with a demon child, but you guys never once asked if she felt all right, or anything to help her out. You just have been fighting over if it's Robin's baby or not. And the cheating thing. Cyborg has been taking care of the triplets, the triplets have been doing extra chores around here, and I've been comforting Raven, and making sure she feels better, and never leaving her sight. I even quit my job and got another one to stay home, but that's a different story...........the point is, that the whole house has been hearing nothing but your screaming at night. So either wait until tomorrow where we are all up and out of the house, or Starfire tell Robin you're sorry you cheated on him, and Robin comfort Starfire, she is pregnant, and whether or not it's your baby, you should be there and take care of her. You two can find out if it's Robin's baby or not at places, but don't fight, especially during the night." Beast Boy ended. "Now I'm going back in my room, going try to get Raven to sleep, and if you two start fighting, we're going to the roof."

"You heard him." A voice came out, it was Cyborg, he was getting something to eat, and they didn't notice.

"I'm the leader, and Beast Boy is giving me advise, and Starfire about relationships." Robin said.

"Well he is married, and Raven had his kids, he's had a lot more experience then both of you because your both so shy, Raven and Beast Boy were shy once, but they got over it and now are acting like adults, even though they really act like kids most of the time." Cyborg said. "But Beast Boy is right, I saw Raven today and she was in a lot of pain, and I won't be surprise if she really coughs up blood, like Beast Boy said she would. If you guys see her then you'll know what I mean. I'm going to bed. You two are older then Rae and BB, so act like adults and forgive and forget." And Cyborg walked up to his room. (I like it when Raven and Beast Boy are the youngest, on the show they looked 14, Starfire 16, Cyborg 16, Robin 15, and Terra 15-16. So Robin is like 22 and Starfire is like 23, and Raven and Beast Boy are 21, but you know that)

"He is right." Star said.

"Yeah," Robin said. "And you can tell Beast Boy is in real love, those two might be the only ones on the face of the Earth who will never get divorce, if everyone else did."

"The only ones, or are we included?" Starfire asked, Robin looked at her and smiled.

"Are you okay Raven?" Beast Boy asked back in their room.

"Yeah, I stopped coughing up blood, when I heard you talk about me." She said.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah," Raven said. "And after hearing that, I'm in the mood......."

"In the mood for wha—oh, well Rae, are you sure. You're in a lot of pain." Beast Boy said.

"You sure you don't want any?"

"Yes, you're in way too much pain to move. Just get some rest." He said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh thank god. I just was doing it so I could reward you for what you did today. I don't feel like any right now." She said. "And Beast Boy?" Beast Boy looked up. She took her mouth and sucked into his. Making a passionate kiss. "Goodnight." She said, and went to sleep in his arms.

OKAY, SO YEAH.....


	9. ch IX

UM......NEWS INVOLVE, SORRY TOOK A LITTLE TIME TO UPDATE THE LAST TWO STORIES, WAS WATCHING THE OLYMPICS, AND NEW EPISODE OF TEEN TITANS, AND COUNT DOWN OF SCHOOL........GOING CAMPING 8/21-23, SO WON'T HAVE SOME UPDATES ON STORIES.......

The next day the triplets went to school, Beast Boy was 'working' on his latest work, Cyborg was fixing up his baby, Starfire and Robin went to a place to see if it was Robin's baby, and Raven was lying on the couch watching Beast Boy 'working'.

"Are you sure you won't get kicked out of school?" Beast Boy asked, as he was playing his game, excuse me working his game.

"Yeah, I'm sure, they said that they were going to e-mail me my classes, and sent me my homework, all they said was 'just get a lot of rest, and worry about those reports when you have the chance'." Raven said, as Beast Boy sat next to her. She didn't have her team uniform on; she was wearing a long guy-shirt, short-sleeve, that almost looked like a dress for her, and her blue kinda see-through nightgown. She had a trash can by her just in case she threw up, or coughed up blood. When ever Beast Boy beated a world (Not a level but a world-level) he would take a break and do whatever Raven needed for her. Which was always around one hour, believe it or not. (My brother couldn't beat a world that fast)

"Yes, four cars down one to go!" Beast Boy cheered as he was about to finished. "And left, and right, and YES! Who rules your world now big bad giant alien thing! Wow who knew you could play Cocoa and win." Beast Boy said, referring to Cocoa as Crash Bandicoot.

"I don't see why there is only one girl in it. Why can't there be a girl like Crash likes, like Mocoa?" Raven said.

"Yeah, I'll ask them that next time I go back to the studio, I mean Cocoa is a little annoying but she can be tough." Beast Boy said. "Plus, that is kinda looks bad for girls. Only one girl in the whole game, a little.........."

"Un-fare." Raven finished.

"Yeah,"

"Oh God," Raven said. "Oh, God."

"What, what's the matter?"

"The baby is kicking, and it hurts, it hurts bad......I hope lighting strikes on Terra's back, 1,000 times." She said.

"It's gonna be alright, just do that breathing thing you did when you had the triplets. You know that, he-he-who, he-he-who......." Beast Boy said, breathing out the words. (I watched a lot of TV to know how you do that breathing thing)

"Why can't Terra run into a tracker that was tracking down fat cows, and that's why she got ran over?" Raven said out of spite.

"Raven. Do the breathing thing." Beast Boy said.

"Why? Saying this stuff about Terra, IS making me feel better."

"Oh, well then go on."

"I wish that she be put to prison, and some women hit on her, start flirting with her, then she be trap in a slave crook stool." She said.

"Go on,"

"I don't have any more."

"Oh, well........"

"AHHHH!"

"Um.......um........Terra trapped under a trucks wheel......very powerless, and asking people for help, but everyone just pretends to not hear her.....and sooner or later she dies all alone" Beast Boy said.

"You have been practicing." Raven said.

"Well I don't want to brag or nothing but........."

"Ahhhhhhh, ahhh, ah..............."

"Um, um, ok, ok........."

"No use, even with Terra's dissings, it's still gonna hurt," Raven said. "All we can do is try to let it pass."

"Raven, I don't like seeing you get hurt, it hurts me too. And the triplets they think you're gonna die or something." Beast Boy said.

"Well, just hold my hand or grab on to me, it will decrease the pain just a little." Beast Boy held her body tight, rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Sh, shh, shhh........calm down, I'm here........." He would say. Raven held his body tight as well, and whenever she would get pain she would grab him harder, and almost pinching his shirt, she would try to hold it back but she couldn't, she would drain a tear from her eye, that would soak into Beast Boy's shirt.

"The pain, curse Terra!" Raven said. "Oh thank god, the pain wear off, but I still have a little uncomfortable ness. But that big pain is gone."

"It's alright," Beast Boy got up and looked at Raven. "Why are you crying?"

"If this is just a minor pain, what would a contraction feel like, hell what would the giving birth feel like..........I hate being pregnant with a demon, it's been four days and I'm already about to break........." Raven said.

"Raven, listen the next time it hurts you and I'm not around, look at the ring on your finger, the one that reads 'The raven flies to the North, what doesn't kill us is making us stronger.' And I know you will feel better." Beast Boy said. Referring to her wedding ring. "And then look at your engagement ring, the black ring with the pink diamond in it."

"..........(Looking at it)........."

"I'm gonna go make you some lunch, then I'm gonna go back to work." Beast Boy said, and they kissed each other on the lips, and Beast Boy went off.

Raven went back to her couch, and somehow fell asleep. When Beast Boy came back he just set the herbal tea and tomato soup on the coffee table. Beast Boy worked, and sometimes watching Raven sleep. She slept for hours, with Beast Boy being very quiet when cheering about his game or losing, and eyeing Cyborg to stay quiet.

Cyborg took the triplets out for ice cream to make them feel better about their mother, and decided to get them dinner as well so Beast Boy and Raven could have some alone time. Cyborg was going to communicate Starfire and Robin to stay out of the tower for a while but they never answered their communicators. So he just hoped that they will go out quietly out in the town.

Beast Boy beated the entire game and had written up a description of how the game was. After that Raven was still asleep, so he lighted a fire (If they have a fireplace) and prepared some herbal tea, even if Raven hadn't wake up, still he like doing stuff for her.

It was about 9:00 p.m. when Raven woke up. She saw the herbal and the fire, and smelled some brownies being made. She looked up and saw Beast Boy with a plate full of brownies, and him smiling.

"Oh, Beast Boy....." She said, as he scoot in with her. She sat on his lap, and they did some thing where you take a piece of food and feed it to each other. They sooner or later grew tired, and fell asleep on top of each, or napping really lightly. The fire burned out in the night, as they were close together until........

"Well if you would have gotten the other doctor it wouldn't have taken so long!" Robin yelled, Starfire and Robin were home, oh great now the evening was ruin.

"Well you're the one who kept looking at those pictures of those pretty women!" Starfire screamed.

"WE HADED TO WAIT FOR THE RESULTS! SO I GOT A MAGAZINE!" Robin said.

"Well now we are home late! Dinner is over, everyone is out having a good time, 'cause I saw no one at the windows, and we are still fighting! The results haven't come up yet, and you still are yelling at me!" Starfire said.

"That's it I had it," Raven said. Waking up, waiting for them to shut up. "Screw powers for a minute, those two need to shut up."

"No, Raven, let them quiet down, if they won't stop I'll yell at them, you need rest." Beast Boy said.

"Well I'm trying to get rest but every time I'm relax they get me in more pain, need quiet time now." She said.

"You know you could have answered your communicator," Starfire said. "It probably was something important."

"Well I didn't think it was, and it probably was Cyborg saying that he needs to know where the TV remote was. If it was important they could have probably done it without you or me." Robin said.

"Well I think I'm fine, they cooled down and I'm not in pain." Raven said.

"RIGHT LIKE I'M JUST USELESS!" Starfire said.

"Oh crap," Raven said, she cramp down at her stomach. "The pain, the pain it hurts! He-he-who, he-he-who, he-he-who........" Raven breathed.

"That's it I've have had enough........" Beast Boy said. "ROBIN, STARFIRE! GET IN HERE NOWWW!!!!!!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Someone is home?" Starfire said.

"Yeah Beast Boy," Robin said, both of them walking in.

"What did we talk about yesterday?" Beast Boy said.

"That Raven needs sleep or something......" Robin said.

"Raven needs sleep? You guys haven't really helped her out, and you guys come home screaming at each other when Raven is relaxed......" Beast Boy said.

"Don't be so overprotected Beast Boy, it's just one of those pregnant things, it always happens." Robin said. "I'm sure Raven is fine."

"Yeah? Well take a look for yourself....." He said, picking up Raven and setting her down on the floor.

"It.....hurts.....it......hurts.......it......really.......really.......really.....hurts....." Raven said, breathing in and out. Cramping in Beast Boy's arms, and then coughing up blood. "Oh crap."

"It's okay, I'll get a bag. Does that look a pregnancy thing to you?" Beast Boy said to Robin and Starfire.

"Whoa geez Raven, coughing up blood......." Robin said.

"Friend Raven I know this sounds very unfriendly right now, but does that pain by any chance going to hurt me when I have my baby?" Starfire asked, kneeling down.

"Pain? This? This pain is twice as much as pain you're going to feel. The thing of giving birth is nothing compare to my pain right now.......oh god.....(Coughing up more blood)...I am never wearing red lip stick again." Raven said.

"That much, huh?" Starfire said.

"We were going to tell you that we needed some alone time together, Cyborg took the triplets to Chucky E. Cheeses, and he was trying to tell you guys that you needed to stay out of the tower for a while," Beast Boy said. "But you never answered." Robin and Starfire looked at each other. "Come on Raven, let me take you to bed. Cyborg install a TV in there, so we can watch 'The Village', or 'Pieces of April'."

"You have 'The Village'? it's not even out yet, still in threaters." Robin said. (I saw The Village, it was a really scaring movie, it's not until the end where you don't get scared anymore, you want to know why, just see it, I promise you, you will get scared, but at the end you'll just...not be scared, trust me, if you want to see a scary, but not that scary film, see the Village)

"Yeah, well we saw the Village when it came out, and a friend of mine, who works at a studio, where he help make the Village, heard about what happen to Raven, so he gave as a DVD, he said that they're already made, they just wait until people want them." Beast Boy said. He carried Raven to her room.

"I feel bad." Starfire said. "Here all this time we have been fighting over something that should be unknown, until tomorrow, when we know Raven is going through a tough time that we know. Even someone who Raven doesn't know gives her a present to make her feel better, while we just make discomfort to her."

"Well I guess we can work out our problem somewhere else then come back and make Raven feel better." Robin said.

"I would like that," Starfire said, smiling, they hold hands and walk on out of the tower.

OKAY.....WELL.......I'M TIRED......


	10. ch X

YEAH, SO.......

"Your mama is the devil!" A kid sanged, he was teasing Americas about the fact that Raven was half demon. "Your mama is the devil, enemy to the angel, she lives in the Earth's core, she is wild whore!"

"Ramie stop it this instant!" A teacher called out. "Detention!"

"Ah, come on....."

"First, you said her mother was the devil, then you said she lives in heck, and now you say she's a whore, you're right, a weeks detention! Now march!" The teacher said. He left saying bad words, then she turned to Americas. "You shouldn't let people push you around..."

"My mommy saids try to ignore them, and if they tease you tell a teacher." Americas said in the cutest little way.

"Well your mother is right, if someone is bothering you, come to us teachers, we know a lot about your mother." She said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was in college when she was saving the day and stuff, some people thought she was the devil, but how can she be, she was saving our lives. Sooner or later the Earth will be in trouble, and your mother and her friends would save it in no sweat. The staff and I are looking out for you three, we're not being favorites, but we know some people don't know some stuff." She said. "Oh and here (Gives Americas a piece of paper) give your daddy this, he dropped on the day Raven gave birth to you guys, and I never had a chance to send it to him, I didn't read it, after all these years, but all it saids on the front is 'To Raven', in fancy letters." And the teacher ran off to check on some kids.

Americas looked at the piece of paper in her hand, for seven years it has never been open, it was in a envelop and just said 'To Raven', she did not dare to open it, and she couldn't wonder why the teacher trusted her with it. She was just a child, she could loose a thing like that.

Cyborg picked up the triplets, in his T-Car.

"What do you got there Americas?" Cyborg asked, looking at the letter.

"It's from my daddy seven years ago to mommy, and it hasn't been open." Americas said. Cyborg looked at the letter.

"No, it couldn't be." Cyborg said.

FLASH BACK: CH 8 A BABY TO BE BORN INSIDE:

"Man what you doing?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm writing a letter to Raven, well I'm trying to....." Beast Boy said. "I told her that I love her, and she does too, and I know now she's pregnant, but she ignore me, I'm trying to write a letter to her exactly how I felt about her when we got trapped into her mind.....but I can't find the words."

"Ok, here try this......remember when you saved her and sutff, and when she threw your tofu at you....just write about that stuff, and just try to use your best words, and I'll edited for you." Cyborg said.

"Mm, okay, you're mad that Raven broke the TV, are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"(Thinks for a minute)..............n......o......." He said.

"Okay, how about 'you scared me the first time I met you, yet you knew kon fu.'."

"That's.........inter....esting, but how about this........."

END FLASH BACK:

"Man I can't believe it's been that long." Cyborg said. They arrived at the tower. Americas went in looking for Beast Boy, until she found him where he is always, at the video games.

"Daddy, daddy.....look what a teacher gave me today." She said.

"Not now, honey, I'm winning, and no time to put a pause bottom." He said.

"But it was from you to mommy over seven years ago."

"Let me see that.........(Turns eyes away from TV, he loses the game).....oh crap...." He looks at the front. "No way. Who gave this to you?"

"Just some teacher that said, you dropped it seven years ago, and she has been doing everything she can to send it to you." Americas said.

"Go practice soccer or something." Beast Boy said.

"Okay......" She wnet outside, and there was an explosion. But no one looked.

Cyborg came in the room. Beast Boy looked at him with the letter. And he looked the same look he had on.

"Ah, Raven...." Beast Boy said, coming in the room.

"(Turns off the TV) Yes?" She asked.

"Here, this is a letter I meant to give you seven years ago, before you had the triplets, but I must have dropped it, but Americas teachers found it and gave it back to me today." He said, handing her the letter.

"Seven years ago......." She said. She opened the envelope. Open the card and read the letter:

"'Dear Raven,

As you know you are pregnant, I know I shouldn't remind you but you are, but even though you gain extra pounds when I look into your beautiful violet eyes I could remember the day I first.........'" She stopped and read the next line. "'........fell in love with you. You remember the day, it was a stormy night, the moon was up and Dr. Light had us. We all got beaten, I was pathetic, I wanted to show off to you, after Robin was missing and you healed me that day I had a thing for you, so I lost to him. But as he was about to go off you were like 'I mind', in your little irritated but cute voice you had. You almost said your three magic words, but he beat it to you. You went a little crazy, and you almost killed him. The only reason I yelled at you because I was worried about you. The next day you came into the room, I looked at you and I thought 'I was a total jerk last night', I thought I could make you feel better by serving you some of my tofu eyes, but I was wrong, don't blame me for trying to make you smile. Although when you said 'no,' and blew up my breakfast I thought our friendship was over, I thought you didn't like me anymore. I thought you hated. When I went into your mind and met your emotions (Though I didn't know yet) I was thinking 'Pink, jokes are funny, crying, smile on face,' and I thought I made you mad and this was the treatment I got. You yelled at me for going in your mind, which again, I'm sorry for. When you said that big dude was your father, it was almost like I understood you now, like I knew why you were so imtense and stuff. But when he fired you I grabbed on to you and save you. Because well I wanted to. I didn't want beauty to waste. After you smiled at me and you said 'I thought you didn't like me', and then I saw in your face that you did like me but thought I hated you because I yelled at you. When you said that 'actually breakfast sounds nice', I had a spark in my eyes, I had another chance with you, and then it hit me, I think I was in love with you. After you told me that you were pregnant and it was mine, my world change, and I said the stuff I thought I would never had the courage to do, I said that I didn't love Terra, that it was you from the very start. I told you that I loved you, and I'm sure you love me, I know Terra can't find out but will, but when she does I'll be ready to defend our kids, and you most of all. The violet eyes shouts at me, but the purple hair swears, while the angry face melts, my whole world is felt.............

Forever to love you, Beast Boy.'" She ended. She read the date. "'August 29, 2003 (It's going to be 2003 when Raven had the kids, otherwise that's way too far in the future)' the day I had the kids. Three hours before I had the kids you wrote this letter, that's why you followed me." She said, and put the letter down. (Okay just to give you the point, the triplets birthday is August 29, Beast Boy propose to Raven on September 2, 2003, and their wedding was October 31, 2003. maybe my math is a little off with the proposal and the wedding but try to think of it, so lets just pretend the Village opened up in the year 2010)

"Well when I said I love you, I was looking for the letter but couldn't find it." Beast Boy said. "So how are you holding out?"

"Well my first week of pregnancy with a demon is coughing up blood, nauseas, nauseas, nauseas, mix in with 'I'm gonna kill Terra,' and nausea." Raven said. "And I gain ten pounds."

"It's gonna be alright, when this is over, we will kill the child, or try to raise it good, and we'll try to kill Terra, even though she's immortal like you say, we can find a way to kill a goddess, Xena did." You have to watch the last few episodes of Xena in order to know what I'm talking about.

"Well.........."

"Yo B.B. lets play a round of 'Spyro V: The land of dragonflies'!" Cyborg yelled out.

"Well I have to go, (Kisses her)...bye...." Beast Boy said, and walks out the door. Leaving Raven look at the letter alone.

She flipped through her drowse, in haste looking for something. "Where is it? Where is it?" She said to herself. Until she finally found it. "Ah ha." She said, and lock the doors and closed the windows in her room.

"My meditation mirror." She said. (I don't know what she calls that mirror, so it can't be any mirror, so I called it her meditation mirror.) She set her mirror down on the ground and posed as if she was meditating. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos......Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.......Az—a" Raven said and a light appeared in her room, and she was sucked into her mirror.

Through the portals of different realms, she stopped at her place she was supposed to be, her mind. The only personally she could see was Timid.

"Oh no! It's Madam Raven!" Timid cried. She ran up to Raven. She kneeled before her and press her lips on Raven's hand. "Is there anything I can do for you mistress? Why are you here? Is it because of me......."

"Well......." Madam Ra—I mean Raven said.

"I knew it, it is me! I have been feeling lonely, and even though Beast Boy is there for me I still feel scared! Did I screw anything up?" Timid said.

"No, no and I told you Timid, I'm the one who feels it, it's not your fault if I'm lonely." Raven said. "And I told you, you can stop calling me Madam Raven, it's either Raven, or Mistress." Raven said.

"Whats the diffrence between Mistress and Madam?"

"Madam sounds like I'm either running a boot camp or attending a formal wedding, Mistress just sounds more mysteries....and sounds like I can read your future." Raven said.

"Oh forgive me Madam, I mean, I mean Mistress, what brings you to here?" Timid asked.

"I need to look through some files of mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know if I can, but it is my mind, so I was thinking maybe I have some files on my past life, on everything I've ever thought, on everything I ever said, on anything." Raven said.

"Well I'm just Timid, I'm not allowed to hold that information." Timid said sounding depressed. "Only Knowledge has that information, go ask her, she's right over at that place by the Labyrinth."

"Ok, thanks Timid, dismiss." Raven ordered. Timid was pretty much the only person who she was scared of the real Raven, which would be hard to explain, your own emotion being scared of you. Anyway. Raven went over to the Labyrinth (And by the way, if you don't know a Labyrinth is where in 'Nevermore' it's that big maze Beast Boy and Cyborg were in, and Timid showed up saying 'You can't get out, you have to go through it, I can show you the way, but when we reach the end you won't like me anymore, he already doesn't like me,') and saw Knowledge going through it, Raven transport at the end of it to surprise Knowledge.

"And......I'm out, that was easy, what did Timid say it was such a hard maze......(Sees Raven) oh sorry didn't see you there." Knowledge said. "Well I guess you want to see your files."

"How did you know?"

"Duh, I'm Knowledge, I'm your smarts of your personally. I know everything you think of." Knowledge said. She showed Raven to a portal where it had a big black tree near by, the tree had a hole in it and that's where her files were. They transport into the hole and came out in a room that looked like a witches café shop back in the 1700's. they came across a filing cabinet, and opened it up. "There in has the list of the year, the month, the day, the time, and where."

"Okay," Raven said.

"But be careful, don't through anything that might will upset you, the ones that have spiders webs on them, are the thoughts you forgot about. If you look through them you must be careful, there were reasons you forgot them, or we made you forget. Once you wipe the spider webs off, or read it you'll remember." Knowledge said, and left. "When you're done put them back and lock the door on your way out, no one should go in here and mess with them, it's too dangerous." She said.

Raven looked through her files during 2001, 2002.......

"Oh right the winter Olympics....." She said.

2003, 2004, 2005. And so on to 2010, the time they are in now. She then came across some files, some big files with spider webs on them.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look at them.... (Picks up one)....2002, December 18th, 12:06 a.m., my bedroom:

'(Gasp) what the? I woke up at 12:06 a.m. in the morning! (It sounds a little weird, that's because this is her thinking, she's not righting in her diary or anything, this is what she's thinking of) And that awful dream the dream about......me dying, and Beast Boy going up to some girl I've never seen before and kissing her, right in front of my dead body. And he doesn't care. Oh no, he would never do that to me, it wasn't Starfire, and I know Beast Boy has a crush on me, I can read his mind, but this new girl is different, it seemed in my dream he liked her, more then me. Well I hope something like that never happens, I do like Beast Boy but I can't let him know that, I like to play hard to get. I hope I never see that girl again, I don't remember much but she was blond, and had blue eyes, with a skinny waist, and had a butterfly clip in her hair. She looked like she was a rock climber. God you know, my New Years resolution should be to tell Beast Boy I know about him liking me, and I do to. But I can't tell him this month at all, that would ruin the holidays, I will tell him on January 1st, and I'm making that a promise. (Goes back to sleep).'" Raven put the file down, the spider webs fell off. She now remembered that time.

Raven walked outside seeing Knowledge, Raven didn't look happy and she also saw Happy, Timid, Brave, and Joy by Knowledge. (Joy, a new one I put in, she's the personally of love, she's in a purple cloak, and I don't know if that one is taken yet, say light purple)

"You remember that, you were thinking and I heard you." Knowledge said. "I told you beware, I knew this would happen, I ask some of your emotions to cheer you up."

"Why you guys make me forget that?" Raven said.

"We didn't, you did. You force yourself to forget it." Knowledge said. "It was the day that you wanted to tell Beast Boy, you just went up to him, and told him that you wanted to talk to him in private, he said okay. You were about to tell him that you know he liked you, until the alarm went off. And you tracked down a giant scorpion attacking a girl."

"You were sadden by it," Timid said.

"But you said you would do tell him after we guys rescue that girl." Brave said.

"But once he saw that girl, and you saw the expression on his face, your world fell apart." Knowledge said,

"You then heard Starfire inviting her to your house, you stayed behind so anyone couldn't see your face that you had. Sadden, scared, and hurt. You almosted cried, but didn't let that happen." Timid said.

"You then went back to your room, and looked on your mirror, and said your magic words." Joy said.

"We heard your call, and Knowledge was telling us she wanted you to destroy that memory, of your dream and you telling Beast Boy, you thought it would be better if you never loved then to love and get hurt." Happy said.

"Well, the only reason I wanted to see my files is that so I could check something, so I wasn't missing anything. After Beast Boy gave me that letter, from seven years ago, I felt that I should see if I missed anything from then on. If he had missed that letter, who knows what I've forgot." Raven said.

"Well we know, and we understand, your emotions can make you feel better, that's why I called them, so they can help you get through this." Knowledge said.

"Get through what?"

"The demon inside of you." Knowledge said. It was a long night in Raven's mirror, one on one with your emotions, them telling you the positives and the negatives. When Raven got freed of her emotions she transport back to her room. When she got there she turned around and saw Terra.

"(Gasp)" Raven gasped.

"It's been over a week now, time to check up on my baby." Terra said. Terra grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Can't Beast Boy come? Beast Boy!" She yelled.

"(Running) What? Oh my god Terra?" Beast Boy said, as he entered.

"Her first week is over, time for a check up." Terra said. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and then they transport.

WELL TOMORROW I'M GOING TO CAMP, FOR FOUR DAYS. SO THIS IS YOUR LAST CHAPTER UNTIL FOUR DAYS.


	11. ch XI

JUST TO TELL YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO GO CAMPING, IT WAS MY BROTHERS (STUPID) BOY'S SCOUT CAMP, I MEAN I HAD A LITTLE FUN, BUT I MISSED LIKE SOME SHOWS, DON'T WORRY I RECORDED POWERPUFF GIRLS, AND TEEN TITANS, BUT WHEN I SAW THAT LAST EPISODE OF TEEN TITANS I WAS SO PISSED, EXCEPT FOR THAT PART WHERE BB SAID THAT IT WAS TERRA'S CHOICE TO CHOOSE, I MEAN SHE WENT TO EVIL, BUT YOU NOTICE IN THE 'FLASH BACKS' AT THE BEGINNING RAVEN WASN'T IN HER AT ALL, SHE JUST READ HER BOOK, AND JUST STARE AT HER WHILE TERRA DEFEATED MUMBO JUMBO, WHATEVER. I REALLY GOT PISSED AT THAT PART WHERE BEAST BOY PUT THAT SIGN UP, 'TERRA, A TEEN TITAN, A TRUE FRIEND,' HELL NO! NONE OF THAT WOULD HAVE STARTED WITHOUT HER. BUT WHATEVER, I STILL THINK THAT DEEP DOWN RAVEN DOESN'T LIKE TERRA, BUT I CHECKED ON THE NEXT EPISODE SEASONS. NO TERRA EPISODES THAT I KNOW OF. ANYWAY CAMP WAS AH, BUT MY FRIEND LEAHA WAS THERE. A FRIEND AT SCHOOL ANYWAY......

Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven went through that portal to go to the Hell hospital. (Again don't ask why Hell has a hospital) And again with the waiting and nervousness- ness-ness, it reminded of Raven when Starfire and Robin or Cyborg would take her to the hospital, sneak outside quickly so Beast Boy or Terra doesn't see them, and either Cyborg or Starfire and Robin would keep Beast Boy and Terra occupied until they got back.

FLASH BACK: 6 MONTHS PREGNANT:

"Raven do you feel alright?" Starfire asked. Holding her hand as they waited for the doctor.

"It just accrue to me, I'm going to be a mom." Raven said.

"And you just figure this out?" Robin said.

"Well I knew I was pregnant, and I knew I was going to have kids in my life, but all I have been saying was that Beast Boy was the father, but I'm going to be a mother." Raven said. "When their born I don't want to give them up for adoption."

"But Raven what are we going to do with three babies?" Robin asked. "We agreed on this, you have to give them up for adoption, so Beast Boy or Terra will never find out. If you keep them, then they will know sooner or later."

"I know, I know, I'm going to tell them. I said I would tell them, just not right now." She said.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK: 8 MONTHS PREGNANT:

"Kill me, kill me now." Raven yelled, out in the doctors doors. She now looked like a balloon blown up and about to pop, lying on the paper table, and Cyborg just sitting down and looking at all the doctors stuff.

"Now come on Raven it can't be that bad." Cyborg said.

"Well when we're working on your car, it feels like when your car has a '45 classic auto grill engine. Instead of a '76 union pilot." Raven explained. I had no idea what I just wrote.

"No! That bad! Man that must really hurt." Cyborg said. Laugh, laugh, okay now I'm done.

"Yeah, but that's only when you forgot to put a 5'5 measure cup of oil. Then that's bad. That's what I'm feeling right now." Raven said.

"Okay, it's gonna be okay Raven, now when do you feel like telling Beast Boy, by any chance?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I'm just gonna wait." Raven said, Cyborg just nodded.

END FLASH BACKS:

Raven came back to reality, and looked up at Beast Boy. He looked nervous, like at any second the doctor would come in and say that Raven was going to die from having the baby. She didn't know why, but what she has been feeling for the past seven days, it wouldn't surprise her.

It seemed that October 31, was going to be a busy one, which was the date of Halloween, Raven and Beast Boy's seventh anniversary, and the day that the baby was suspected to be due. Raven just wished that the baby could come a day early or a day later, she didn't want anything to ruin October 31. She thought Beast Boy didn't deserve to see her get hurt and watch her as she gave a life to her archenemy. And even as to a simple thing, like coughing up blood, she thought it would just be an unhappy day.

She was still looking in his eyes, her eyes were glittering, 'cause she had a tear drop in her eye, but didn't want it to swim down to her cheek. Looking at him, and wonder how on Earth did she ever think once that he would hate her. (Nevermore episode, 'I thought you didn't like me,' 'thought you didn't like me,')

The doctor came in. He was doing stuff with his paper then turned his eyes to the bluish-grayish skin girl, and the green skin, pointing ears guy.

"Well it has been a week already?" The doctor asked, Raven and Beast Boy didn't look happy.

"Yes it has, now it's time to check up on my baby." Terra said, breaking the moment.

"Okay, now have you been feeling any pain the last seven days?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, a lot." She said.

"And have you been coughing up blood?"

"Yes, and a lot too."

"Well then it seemed the baby is healthy so far, but lets check out the mommy."

"She's not the mommy I am!" Terra said.

"Yeah, I mean is to check up on Miss. Raven." The doctor said.

"Why? I mean if the baby is fine then we're good right?"

"Well not necessary, I mean if Raven is healthy then the baby is okay."

"Okay, then check up on her already!" Terra said.

The doctor again, did some tests and such, such. With Beast Boy standing by Raven's side the whole time. Raven didn't care if the baby got killed, but if the baby got hurt in any way, Terra would just blame Raven, and threaten to kill Beast Boy, or threaten Beast Boy to kill Raven. So in other words if the baby was alright, Raven and Beast Boy were alright, but if the baby was born chaos would come over Earth.

"Okay, the baby seems fine. Raven you just need to eat right, and exercise." He said.

"You're kidding, right? I can hardly move at all." Raven said.

"Actually I was also kidding about that, but that was funny to me. I know what you are feeling right now, but this is natural. You just need to feel more pain, and the baby will be fine, the more pain the more gain, as in pounds. And stay away from pig, because......."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Demons can't have pig. I was pregnant before you know. And eat tofu. Yeah, yeah." Raven said.

"Is that why you ate my tofu at all those dinners?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," Raven said.

"I thought you did that because you lost a bet or something. 'Cause I kept hearing Starfire say 'now come on Raven, you have to eat it.' You were doing that so our kids could live and be healthy?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Man, you actually care about them? To live? That means that it wasn't a mistake we had. It was a miracle." Beast Boy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if our kids were never born, then we would never gotten together. But you kept our kids alive why?"

"Because I wanted to have them, I was going to be a mom, and you were going to be a dad. So I wanted them." Raven said. She couldn't help it but let her tear drop, drop, but it was a happy drop. And they kissed.

"I love you more." Beast Boy said. Terra rolled her eyes. She then transport them back to their world. "Do you feel up to it?" He asked.

"You mean sex? I thought you never ask." She said, and their lips came close, but Raven took her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. "(Coughing)"

"Yeah, anyway......Raven!"

"Yeah?" Yelling from the bathroom.

"Are you okay? Do you need something? Are we gonna do it? You know like pills to help you rest, would that help?" Little innocent Beast Boy said, going to are we gonna do it? To back to the do you need anything.

"Beast Boy......." Raven said walking out from the bathroom, she looked a little drunk, because she was walking weird. "(Looking at something in the bathroom) Oh, ah, (Looking back at Beast Boy).... I want to so badly, but being pregnant, well being pregnant with a demon is very, very, very,............very hard."

"Well you could take pills, I mean....are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, screw Terra, Americas is at soccer practice, Phoenix is stuck in detention, Beast Boy Jr. is cursing in the car with Cyborg, and Robin and Starfire, are well I don't know, their not here." She said, coming up close to Beast Boy. "It's just you and me, alone."

"How do you know?" Beast Boy asked.

"I just know, this is what they do everyday, except for Robin and Starfire, I have no idea where they are, but I don't care." Raven said. "Just you and me, and (Ripping off his shirt) I'm in the mood." Their lips touch each other, with holding the others heads with their hands, and somehow walking to the hall to their bedroom without let going their lips. Raven used her powers and closed the door, and locked it.

(Okay this next part will be a little too describing, just telling you) Without let going their lips Beast Boy unzipped Raven's leotard, and pulled down her skirt, as she was pulling down his pants. And then tried to take off her cape.

"No, leave it on." Beast Boy said let going their lips. She smiled at him.

"You were always the animal, even without transforming." She said, and pushed him on the bed, and she jumped up on him. (Okay that's as far I'm going to go)

TWO HOURS LATER:

"Wow, remind me again why we didn't do this in a long time." Raven said. Sweating under the covers, Beast Boy lying next to her, looking up at the ceiling.

"The kids." He said. Reaching down at the foot of the bed to get something. "Here," He said, giving her a box that had a white ribbon on it. "Open it, I was saving it for our anniversary, but I'm going to get you a better present for that. Since now I found out about the baby."

Raven looked at it. "You know you always get me a present for whatever....."

"I know, but there's another reason why I am giving you this right now."

"What?"

"I got a raise, from my job." He said.

"You did, oh honey that's great, now we can afford to send the kids to college. And get them out of our house." Raven said, Beast Boy laughing.

"Open it." He said.

She opened it, inside it was a painting, a painting of Raven with her sitting on the bank of the beach, she was wearing a blue dress and her feet soaking in the sand. She was looking at the ocean but at the same time was also looking up at them, her eyes were her beautiful violet color, but it was very noticing it almost looked real. And she her hands were resting on the sand, her hair was moving away from her face and blowing the same way as the wind. She was wearing that necklace Beast Boy gave her, but got lost to the underworld. And she her face was calm, and looked like she was happy with her life, and never had experience pain. Like she owned the world.

"Oh Beast Boy it's beautiful." Raven cried, but one of her pillows exploded. "Oops."

"This is what you look like to me, the real you. The one who doesn't worry about her powers, and if she loved someone they would blow up. This girl in the painting is the personality of you." Beast Boy said.

"You know I think you just earned another round." Raven said. "Now get under the covers boy!"

WHOA, I KNOW, I KNOW, A LITTLE HORNY, BUT I JUST TELL YOU ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS I DON'T GO UNDER THE COVERS AND TELL YOU. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, 'CAUSE MY PARENTS DO READ THIS SOMETIMES. ANYWAY I SAW OPEN WATER TODAY, BAD MOVIE. I MEAN AT THE END THEY JUST SWIM AND THE GIRL JUST DROWNS HERSELF, SHE DOESN'T GET KILLED BY THE SHARKS. THE GUY DOES, BUT IT WAS JUST A VERY BORING MOVIE.


	12. ch XII

LA, LA, (LOOKS AT CLOCK) OH CRAP ONLY (LOOKS AT WATCH) FOUR DAYS, EIGHT HOURS, 15 MINUTES, AND 8, 7, 6, SECONDS UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS, MAN I BETTER WRITE FASTER, WELL I AM GOING TO WRITE DURING SCHOOL, BUT IT PROBABLY WILL BE EVERY OTHER DAY, SORRY, I'M GOING TO BE AN EIGHTH GRADER THIS YEAR, WHICH MEANS, (SNAPS FINGERS) I'M A SENIOR AT MY SCHOOL, I GET RESPECT AND MOST OF ALL EVERYONE WILL HAVE THEIR EYES ON US. THAT'S RIGHT THERE WILL BE DANCES FOR US 8TH GRADERS, CEREMONIES, AND PROMOTIONS TO BECOMING THE YOUNG ADULTS WE ARE, EXCEPT FOR ONE LITTLE TINSY WINSY THING, I'M SHORT! I LOOK LIKE A 6TH GRADER, WITH 8TH GRADE EYES! A 10TH GRADE CHEST, AND 9TH GRADE KNOWLEDGE, I'M GOING TO BE 14 IN A MATTER OF TWO MONTHS, AND I HAVEN'T GROWN AN INCH, WELL MAYBE AN INCH, IN THE LAST FOUR MONTHS, BUT I WAS 4'1 TO 5'0, THEN BACK TO 4'6, I'M SHRINKING. ANYWAY I GUESS YOU WANT TO READ THE STORY, OKAY, OKAY, WAIT DID I JUST TELL YOU MY AGE, I GUESS I DID.........

ONE HOUR LATER:

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow............" Beast Boy said.

"You can stop saying wow, it's not like that's the first time we done it." Raven said, from the other side.

"Yeah, but this one was longer then all the other times we've ever done it. it probably was like for five minutes, then ten minutes. I mean wow." He said. Beast Boy looked at her and smiled.

"I want to smile too, honey, but I can't, not after the joy I have been having for the last three hours, I need to calm down, and meditate." Raven said. "Or otherwise something will explode, like you."

"I know, I know, you told me this a thousands times, when you get too excited we got to stop, so you can meditate, and so I don't blow up." Beast Boy said. "I know, I've married with you for six years now, and I known you since before. Okay now just get your meditation over with.....so we can be kids again."

"Okay, I don't want to, but I have to." Raven said, getting out of bed and putting a robe on. She sat in the middle of the room, and got into her Indian position, and closed her eyes, put her hands out, and she floated up. Saying her three words. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos........."

Beast Boy just turned on the light, and got a book, and started reading it. (I know, Beast Boy with a book! The world is coming to an end! But hey, just because they act like kids, they still are an adults, and by now Beast Boy has discover his brain, well the right side, he can read now! But he only does when the games are off limits, or when Raven is meditating, and is waiting until she is done)

A half an hour later, Raven came back to reality, and Beast Boy put down his book. She looked at him, and stand up, and slowly took off her robe.

"Now where were we?" She said, as she eyed him, and he nod.

"Is anyone here!" A voice cried out. Raven looked stunned, and quickly put her robe on. She then walked outside seeing Robin and Starfire together waiting in the living room.

"Yeah, someone is here." Raven said, coming up towards them. "Why do you ask?"

"Well we wanted to tell the team something. I guess we can tell you now." Robin said.

"Could you hurry up, I was in the middle of something." Eyeing them, and them seeing what she meant. "I mean the tower was empty, and we haven't had some in a long, long, long time. We couldn't even do it on Valentines Day. So what's the bog news?"

"No, it probably would be better if the whole team was here." Robin said. "But we can tell you this much, the baby Starfire is having......."

"Yeah?"

"It's mine!" Robin said.

"Hmm........." Raven said.

"You don't look too happy though." He said.

"No, no. It's just that I can't show emotion, you know that, but I meditated, but I'm saving all the meditating stuff, for (Looking at the hallway) for Beast Boy. I just don't want to waste it now. But that's great. And it will stop the arguing so I can sleep at night."

"About that," Robin said. "We're very sorry for causing you discomfort."

"We wish to make it up to you." Starfire said. "Like treat you, when you had the triplets, we were helpful then. We are here now to help. Tell us what do you want us to do friend."

"Leave," Raven said. "I'm sorry that was too harsh, it's just that Beast Boy......"

"And you haven't had some in a long time." Robin said. "We understand. Star and I will go up to the roof. We'll call Cyborg and the triplets to stay away from the tower or go out. We'll be out of your hair." Robin said.

"Have the nice Earth sex Raven, did I say that right?" Starfire asked, Robin and Raven had sweat drops.

"Ah, I'll explain to you Star, that not everything you hear from Cyborg and I should be said in front of them." Robin said, and they walked out the door.

"Finally." Raven whisper in relief. She walked back to the bedroom.

The next day the triplets went to school, Robin and Starfire decided to wait until that night to tell the team about their news, so they went out to places so they could rest and stuff, Cyborg decided it was time for him to get a job since he was living off of Beast Boy, with his work money and stuff. None of the team wanted to admit it, but Beast Boy was the one who was paying the bills and such, everyone else hasn't even think about getting a job, except for Raven who was just in college, on her way to a job. And Raven and Beast Boy woke up next to each other, Beast Boy waking up, and Raven working on her assignment for college, on her laptop, with her glasses on.

"Did I wake you, sorry honey, I was just working on my story." Raven said. "Man I hate these glasses. They get so annoying, I have to blow on them, so I can see clearly, and they look really dorky."

"I think they look sexy." Beast Boy said, Raven looked at him.

"I don't know, to me I think I look fat."

"God, don't be one of those women who say, 'I look fat', and stuff. You're not fat."

"I was just saying because I'm pregnant with a demon and such, I should gain 10 pounds by now." Raven said. Beast Boy got up and got dressed, and sat next to Raven.

"I have to go to work today." He said.

"Okay, isn't that what you do everyday?"

"I mean, I have to go to the studio." He said, Raven looked at him.

"Why?"

"'Cause I have to file my report of the two games I have been playing, I have to go up to them and turn it in, and then they'll give me another game, I'm gonna go, so that means you're going to be alone."

"All day?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so, but as soon as I give them the report and they give me the game I'll come home as fast as I can. It might take a while though, but as soon as you need my assistance, call me up, you know on the communicator." Beast Boy said. "Cyborg is out looking for a job, and Starfire and Robin are just out, and you know the triplets are at school so. I have to go honey, bye." He said.

"Bye," She said. "I love you." And he gave her a little goodbye kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, remember call me." He said she nodded. And Beast Boy walked out the door.

Raven went back to her typing.

'......She reddened his walking as he slowly made his way to the ball.........'

Beast Boy walked into the studio and showed the guard his pass, and went to the front desk.

"I'm one of the tester's for 'Crash Bash II: Ultimate course', I'm here to drop off the report." Beast Boy said to the pretty lady behind the desk. She had brown hair, and looked like Avril Lavigne with those clothes.

"'K," She said, while reading a magazine, and blowing bubble gum. "Just wait over there and if possible then they will see you in (Looks at watch) about an hour or two."

"An hour or two? I have to get home fast, my wife is pregnant with a demon!" Beast Boy said, the lady looked at her, and so did five other people. "Raven, from Teen Titans." He said, and everyone said 'Ohhhhhh.....'.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black Bird, (From the first one, that's what their last was) but um, the boss is busy right now, he's talking with the other tester's. I wish I could hurry it up," The lady said. "And believe me, Raven is my favorite, as you can plainly see (Showing him her clothes) but it takes an hour for a client to see the boss, whether or not you have an appointment." She said.

Beast Boy sat down, and called his commuicator. The little tone on the communicator (The Teen Titans theme song I think, I don't know) was ringing on Raven's. She picked it up, just almost done with her story.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey. Here's the thing, it's going to take longer then you think, I have to wait at least an hour before seeing him." Beast Boy said.

"Oh crap, well did you tell them about me?" She asked.

"Yes, but the lady said she couldn't, the boss was busy, and I can't move for an hour, so um....you can watch TV or something. It might be longer then an hour, I have to drop it off, and then wait in line for my next game. And then get my pay check." He said.

"Well, alright." Raven said, looking a little worry. "I'll wait for you, bye, I love you." She went back to her work, she was fine for a while, but then got that shooting pain, and coughing up blood again. "Crap, gotta call Star......fire, and.....Robin." She said, from the edge of the toilet.

"Hello?" Robin asked from the other side.

"Get your ass over here now!" Raven yelled.

"Who is this?"

"Who is this? Don't you have a little TV thing, it's Raven, and I need your help." Raven said.

"Oh I'm sorry Raven, well where's Beast Boy?"

"Beast Boy is off at work, and Cyborg is looking for a job, and I'm home alone at the edge of the toilet seat, coughing up blood and such, I need you and Star to get down here, and..........."

"Say no more." He said, and hanged up.

About five minutes later Starfire and Robin got to the Titans Tower and went upstairs trying to find Raven. Starfire then search at one spot and screamed. Robin rushed up to her.

"What is it Star?" He asked.

"Raven is in there, the bathroom covered in blood and she is not moving." Starfire said. They went into the bathroom. And Raven was there lying on the floor, still breathing, but cover in blood from head to toe.

"Well Star she has been coughing up blood, so you can't tell if she's dead or she if was tired from coughing up so much." Robin said.

"True." She said, Raven slowly opened her eyes. "Raven you are still alive."

"Yeah, although I wish I was dead, I must have passed out." Raven said. "I needed help because I can't get up."

"What do you mean you can't get up?" Robin said.

"Meaning my legs don't work, that they don't move so I can't move, I'm stuck on the floor." She said. "You remember that time where I was pregnant with the triplets that I couldn't get out of bed for two weeks? Well I was only pregnant with half demons, but this is 100% demon so this is harder. I just can't move, Beast Boy left, and I didn't realized until now that it's the time part of the pregnancy where I can't MOVE! Well just my legs." She said.

Robin and Starfire carried her to the living room, and set her on the couch.

"Here's a blanket." Robin said.

"And I will make what Earthling's called 'Tomato soup' and some of your erbal tea." Starfire said.

"It's 'herbal' tea, with the 'h'." Raven said.

"Well didn't I say that?" Starfire said.

"No—yeah, yeah you did." Raven said. It became 5:00 at night, and still no sign of Beast Boy. "Where is he?" Raven cried out.

"He'll be here." Robin said. "And when he gets here, Star and I can tell you guys our news." Cyborg, and the triplets already were home. Playing or doing whatever.

"Maybe you guys can go out tonight too?" Raven said.

"You guys had the tower for three nights now. We're not made of money Rae, maybe you two can just be quiet with it." Robin said.

"Yeah right! Like they're ever quiet!" Cyborg yelled out. "And you'll know when Beast Boy is getting good, Raven might be quiet, but under the covers she's—"

"Cyborg shut up!" Raven said. "So I have I little problem with my voice.... in my room."

"Yeah, I don't want to hear it really." Robin said.

"Well are you going to tell us your news?" Cyborg asked.

"No now."

"Well okay, you know that one night where you thought elephants were on our roof.........." Cyborg said.

"Shut up!" Robin said. "La, la, la I'm not listening!" Robin said covering his ears.

"And that one time you thought you heard snakes in your bedroom?" Cyborg said. Raven threw a pillow at him.

"I'm home!" A voice cried out.

"Beast Boy!" Raven said, jumping up, then fell down because she realized that she couldn't walk, so Cyborg picked her up and walked downstairs. They came to the door, and Raven somehow jumped out of Cyborg's arms into Beast Boy's. "Oh honey I missed you. While you were gone I stopped walking."

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well not permanently, just from being pregnant, I can't move my legs, I've been on the couch all day." Raven said. "Oh, and we can't use the tower tonight, so no any of this tonight. So why were you gone so long?"

"Because after I got my pay check, which was more then I expected, I thought the tower would be off limits tonight too, so I rented a motel, a hotel, I don't know, a room where we can have a one-day vacation from the children and such. I'm not gonna work tomorrow, you can relax on the school work, and we can just spend the day doing anything you want to do. Or spend the night doing ANY thing you want to do." Beast Boy said.

"Oh baby," Raven said. "But before we go, Starfire and Robin want to tell us all something."

"Okay, oh I forgot (Kisses her on the lips)." He said. And they walked up stairs.

"Is everyone here?" Robin said.

"YES!" They all said.

"Are you sure?"

"Robin the triplets are here, you and Star are here, Beast Boy and I are here, and Cyborg is here." Raven said. "Yes, now tell us already, Beast Boy's getting tired of holding me."

"He can just put you down." Robin said.

"Oh no, trust me Robin when you pick up a girl you never want to put her down." Beast Boy said, and Raven made a grring noise. Everyone, including the triplets had sweat drops on their heads.

"So like I was saying," Robin said. "You all know that Starfire's baby is mine, so after we knew that, we decided......."

"Just get on with it!" Cyborg said.

"Starfire and I are engaged!" Robin said. Raven and Beast Boy were probably the only one's cheered, Cyborg did cheered but said first 'Finally', and the triplets looked confuse.

"What is engaged?" Americas said.

"Remember what we talked about honey?" Raven said. "It means they're going to get married."

And the triplets were like 'ohhh.....'.

"When?" Cyborg asked.

"We didn't want to steal Beast Boy and Raven's thunder so we were thinking around Thanksgiving day, because Starfire is a thanking and forgiving person, Raven had her Halloween now Starfire wants Thanksgiving." Robin said. "Now I'm a little poor right so I don't have an engagement ring, but I'll get one."

"That's great! Can we go now?" Raven asked.

"Sure," Robin said. "I don't want to hear elephants on the roof again."

Beast Boy looked at her.

"Cyborg." She whispered.

"Ohhhhhhhh......" He said. And carried her out to the motel, hotel, whatever place.

OKAY A LITTLE TRASHY ON THAT ONE BUT OH WELL.


	13. ch XIII

SO UM.........(LOOKS AT WATCH) I HAVE TWO DAYS, 13 HOURS, 4 MINUTES, AND 54, 53, 52 SECONDS UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS..........

Raven and Beast Boy got to the hotel, motel, whatever-tel. And got straighten up and stuff, and went to their rooms.

When they walked in, there was one king-size bed, one TV in the corner of the wall, some other stuff all hotels have like bathrooms, and had some candles on the counters and had a thing of wine in ice over by the bed. Even Beast Boy was surprise to see the rooms this cool. Beast Boy carried Raven over to the bed and dropped her down, she picked up the wine.

"Wine?" She said in a hasty way.

"Well I just told them that it was a romantic even for my wife, and I guess they went a little over board." Beast Boy said. "You know I can get a six-pack of beer down the street if you want, won't take me long, and you can take a bath or something."

"Yeah okay, I never really cared for wine." She said putting the wine bottle down. Beast Boy ran out to get a six-pack of beer, instead of wine. While Raven took a quick shower, which I don't know how she did, but manage to crawl to the bathroom. 15 minutes later Beast Boy came back with the beer.

"You done with your shower?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said.

"Don't you want to wait until your dry?" He asked.

"No," She said, crawling towards him. Beast Boy popped open a beer bottle.

"Want some?" He asked, she took a cup and was about to drink but then stopped.

"Oh man, I forgot I'm pregnant." Raven said, and put the beer bottle down. "God being pregnant sucks, you can't drink, you can't use your powers, if you have any, and you can't smoke........"

"You smoke?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, but I would like to have the option of to." Raven said.

"Well it's a good thing I got coca-cola." Beast Boy said, bringing out a bottle of coca-cola.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said.

"Well I figure if you forget, lets just say we forgot, and then Terra's baby would be destroy and we're home free." He said.

"Yeah, but Terra would blame us, mistake or not." Raven said, drinking some coke (Don't want to say the whole thing).

"And coke is a little dangerous, this one isn't diet!" Beast Boy said. Raven laughed a little. She drank up all her coke, and he had his beer, and she threw it on the side.

"Now, lets get it on." She said. For the next three minutes, it looked like a discovery show where cheetahs were mating. All jumping up, and scratching each other—okay I went a little too far. But lets just say Raven and Beast Boy had a wild night, for 21 year-olds. Then they woke up to a beautiful morning the next day. Beast Boy was the first one to get up, and started shaking the girl next to him.

"Raven, wake up." He said.

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"No, but......." He said, and went down and gave her a kiss, a very passionate kiss, that it was hard to keep her lips off. When he went to sit up, she came following him, still tugging his throat. Finally she broke the kiss, 'cause well she haded to breath.

"I'm up." She said. They then packed their stuff up, and Raven watched a little TV, well she couldn't really do anything, she can't move her legs, duh! Beast Boy came down with a bag full of stuff.

"You're not even dress yet!" He said. She was covered with the covers.

"Well........(Looking at the sheets, and swishing her hands of the covers)....know what I mean?" I stole that from 'Friends', where the night Monica and Chandler's engagement party.

"We don't have time for that......come on we slept in, and........wait did I just say 'no' to sex?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, yeah you did......weird how beer can change a man.....even make him polite." Raven said.

"Yeah, well I'm glad I caught that, come on (Beast Boy put down the stuff) let's do it........." Walking towards the bed.

"Are you sure we have enough time?" Raven asked.

"If not I can go really fast, in two minutes or even 30 seconds..." Beast Boy said.

"I'll take the risk." She said. Two minutes later, they got ready and went out to the Titans Tower.

"We're home!" Beast Boy cried out. The only person that came was Starfire, and she was in a robe.

"Friend Beast Boy, friend Raven, sorry to tell you this, but Robin tells me to 'get rid of you guys', I have no idea what that means....but can you guys not be here because we are busy....." Starfire said. Raven and Beast Boy just had sweat drops.

"Sure Star." Beast Boy said. "We'll just be in the living room, you won't hear us, Raven needs her rest, I need to do my work, and I need to keep an eye on her.....but we won't bother you." He said, and put Raven down on the couch, and put a blanket over her.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow........." Raven moaned. "Morning sickness, I mean morning bloodiness."

"Just breath honey, and that's what the trash can is for.... I'll be with you in a moment, I need to beat this game....." Beast Boy said. Fast forward just a little bit, just a little bit.

SIX WEEKS LATER: okay maybe that was way too far....but I don't know what to write between those eight weeks, all it is, is being sick, working late, and handling the triplets.....

Raven was now seven weeks pregnant, and Halloween was just one week away. She was in the worst pain in her life. She was as big as a normal eight-month mother stomach was. Beast Boy felt really guilty leaving her like that while he haded to work, but he convince Robin and Starfire to stay and help him with Raven. Cyborg got a job at a garage, he worked on car stuff, and got paid, not a lot but it was enough for him to live on. Raven would lie on the couch; she was in so much pain, that she preferred to keep her eyes closed, until she needed to see.

She would lie on the couch and hearing Beast Boy 'work', whenever she would moan Beast Boy would call Robin and Starfire. They did sat next to her, Robin soaking her so she wouldn't be so hot, and Starfire making her soup and giving her tea, but Beast Boy would know when Raven was really in such pain. Even if he heard it.

"Beast Boy?" Raven cried out.

"Raven you should not speak, that would created more pain." Starfire said.

"Beast Boy, when (Groaning) I get out of this, would you (Moaning) kill Terra for me?" Raven asked. Beast Boy paused the game.

"I can't honey, she's immortal, but we can kill her baby...." Beast Boy said.

"But then she'll kill you." Raven said.

"Honey I rather die then seeing you get hurt." Beast Boy said. Raven opened her eyes just a little bit.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too," He said, and he kissed her.

"Why it doesn't hurt anymore." Raven said.

"It stopped hurting?" Starfire asked.

"No, it didn't but it's not hurting then it was before." She said. All was quiet for a while. But then Terra showed up in the middle of the living room.

"Hello." She said, in her red dress, Robin got out his long stick thingy, but Starfire stopped him. "It's been now seven weeks, time to check up on my little demon, I hope it's a boy, I seemed to have a knack for picking up boys....." Terra said, Beast Boy looked like he was going to attack. "Oh stop being silly B.B., now get your wife and hurry up, I have a 1:00 appointment with Martha Stewart, she needs to bitch with someone in the prison, (Sorry couldn't think of anyone evil, it was either that or Hilary Duff, and since I Hilary's popularity, I didn't want to upset anyone, it's not that I don't like her, it's just I can't stand her, maybe that is the same though)"

"Oh someone will bitch but it won't be her," Beast Boy said. He turned into a camel, and Robin and Starfire picked Raven up and put her on Beast Boy. They all went through the portal.

"Hey why did Robin and Starfire come?" Terra said. "I told you bitch that you can bring your husband, but that's it." She said to Raven. Raven got a little mad but Beast Boy stopped her, he transformed back to his self.

"No one, and I mean no one calls my wife a 'bitch', or they answer to me." Beast Boy said.

"What are you going to do about it? You can't beat me, I'm immortal," Terra said. "Cry me a river." (I like saying that, it's my new 'Too bad, so sad,' like 'I don't care,' kind of thing)

Terra lend them to the room, Raven got up and stamped her feet on the floor a couple times.

"BITCH!" Raven said, but Terra didn't hear her, Robin and Starfire lifted her up, and Beast Boy carried her.

"Well lets see," The doctor said, the doctor Beast Boy and Raven both hated very much, always making jokes every time they visit, scaring them half to death, and when they think he is joking he actually is serious, well that was hell, scaring people half to death for a joke. "Oh, you're about seven weeks pregnant now, one more week and Terra is going to be a mommy." The doctor said, he went into a room to do some tests.

"One more week," Raven said to Beast Boy. "One more week this Hellhole will end, and we can go back to being us, you with your new job, me going to college, and we can focus on the triplets more."

"And if we're lucky enough, you'll have the baby early, and we can focus on our anniversary, and of course Halloween." Beast Boy said, Terra just rolled her eyes.

"Okay," The doctor said coming out from the room. "I have done some tests and it looks like the baby is going to be fine, Raven is fine, the baby looks like it's 98% demon and 2% human......but that's not a big deal, it's only 2%........"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Terra asked.

"It's a girl........." He said. (Sorry, if you wanted it to be a boy, I did this thing where I write it on a piece of paper, fold it, and then toss it and pick any random one, so apparently I picked three boys from the start, and so then it ended up to be a girl)

"(Gasp) A girl, we can really do some mayhem on this city...." Terra said. "It will be like mother and daughter bonding....." Everyone else, besides the doctor, looked mad. "What?"

"Well anyway, just to let you know you're going to be fine," The doctor said to Raven. "But giving birth is going to hurt like Hell." He said. And started to laugh.

"Can I?" Beast Boy asked.

"Go ahead," Raven said, and while the doctor was laughing Beast Boy went up and punched him in the face.

"Yeah, well I had that coming." He said.

The four Titans returned home. Beast Boy went back to his 'work', Robin continued to watch, and Starfire took Raven to her room to talk, and stuff.

"So what did you want to talk about Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Pregnancy, marriage, and other stuff........" Starfire said.

"Why what's going on?" Raven asked.

"Raven I am three months pregnant ('Holding out a calculator' hold on, yep Starfire is three months pregnant, if you don't believe me then read the whole story over again, or just believe), and I get up every morning to what Beast Boy calls 'barfing', and I have a taste bud for the strangest food, like I drank Sprit, instead of mustard last week, ('Cause you know Starfire has the weirdest taste buds, like mustard, and that's it....)" Starfire said.

"That's normal, to eat strange food, and normal to throw up." Raven said.

"Yes, but it took Robin and I long enough to even dance with each other, how are we going to go up in front of everyone, the whole city maybe, and say 'I do,' and say our vows and stuff? I love Robin but.......but......." Starfire said. She couldn't say anything else.

"It just wouldn't be you if you said it: You think you and Robin are too shy about this whole thing? Or are you afraid you're going to say 'I don't'?" Raven said.

"Both of them, I think......it's just that....he's Robin and I am Starfire, I do not know many Earth ways, but it seems that I do when I'm with him." She said. "Also I questioned, why have not we ever had a girl talk before? Like with you and Beast Boy? Why not?"

"Didn't we have a talk, when I first told you I was pregnant with the triplets?"

"That was Robin and I. Both. But we never had a chance to talk about you and Beast Boy, why not?" She asked.

"'Cause maybe I've never had a problem with Beast Boy." Raven said.

"What is that word Robin saids when it is a lie, oh yeah, 'bull'?" Starfire said.

"Well yes I did have problems talking to him, about me being pregnant, but I've never had problems with him about him......" Raven said. "Well it's just that Starfire, I already knew my problem, and I knew the solution, but how to make the solution I had a problem with, I really never needed to talk to you Star," Starfire looked a little sad. "But we can pretend that I have a problem with Beast Boy."

"OKAY!" And Raven and Starfire talked all night. Even though it was really pointless, but it made Starfire feel better. "Raven remember at your bacheloret party?"

"Boy do I." Raven said, and went out for a minute or so.

"Raven? Raven?"

"Hun?"

"I asked if you remember your bacheloret party." Starfire said.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Raven said.

"Well Robin talked to me about the drinking I had at it, he said I was 'drinking illegally'. Because I was only 16, and I'm not suppose to drink until I was 18, 21?"

"Yeah, well I told you there was a lot of rules about drinking, and I knew I forgot one, although I didn't drink," Raven said.

"Because you were breast-feeding Americas."

"Right, Beast Boy didn't drink, Robin did drink actually, Cyborg, no he spent his money on girls, and Terra she had a Bloody Mary. That bitch how can she get a Bloody Mary? I was breast-feeding Americas, and she gets a Bloody Mary, when she was only 15!" Raven yelled.

"Raven, calm down. Calm down. How did Robin get that drink?" Starfire asked. "I mean we haded to show license didn't we?"

"I don't know, maybe ('Raven's mind', Maybe the author forgot she was writing about 14-16 year-olds?)........maybe because we were superheroes." She said.

BLAH, ANYWAY I NEED TO GO TO BED EARLY TONIGHT, FOR SCHOOL, I NEED TO BREAK THE HABIT OF STAYING UP TO 2:00 A.M. IN THE MORNING, ANYWAY I JUST WANT TO SAY TO YOU GUYS, I'M GOING TO MISS BEING UP AT 2:00, YOU WILL NOW ONLY SEE YOU UNTIL I GET HOME FROM SCHOOL, IT'S SO SAD, I'M GOING TO BED ON SUNDAY 10:00 P.M.! HOW I AM GOING TO MISS BEING UP, AND CHATING ON THE INTERNET WITH PEOPLE JUST AS INSANE AS ME, (CRYING).....SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER.......OH IT'S SO SAD.............


	14. ch XIV

YEAH, WELL I WAS WATCHING JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED, AND AT THE END BATMAN SINGED! IT WAS SO FUNNY!......ANYWAY I GOT MY HAIR CUT, IT'S ABOUT THE SIZE OF UM.......I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT'S LIKE SHORT, REALLY SHORT........

"But still I wonder if Robin is really........." Starfire said.

"Titan's trouble!" Robin's said over the loud speaker.

"Oh just go." Raven said. "Wait pick me up first, I can't walk." She said, and Starfire carried her out into the living room.

"The H.I.V.E. (Did you notice on the first episode their name was really H.E.Y.A.P, or something like that, it wasn't hive, but whatever) team has robbed a bookstore!" Robin said.

"Ooooookayyyy, a bookstore......" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, I don't know either, but apparently this is a bookstore filled with ancient books, like antics, so really they're like robbing a jewelry store with books..." Robin said.

"But it's a bookstore." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, well these books are really important, and also the police can't take them down, so we got to go!" Robin said. "I'll contact Cyborg, Starfire and I will take the big guy, Cyborg will take Gizmo........."

"And Beast Boy and I will take Jinx," Raven said. "I just don't like that girl, she said I hit like a boy. I still haven't gotten her for that."

"Uh.....Raven." Beast Boy said.

"We were thinking you could stay home." Robin said. "Because of your condition. Fighting and pregnancy just don't mix."

"What do you mean I can fight, not much but I'm willing to take the risk?" Raven said.

"Raven you can barely stand up." Beast Boy said. "Did you fight when you had the triplets? No."

"Well actually, she did." Robin said.

"Wha—"

"That time I could move and perform magic, the triplets didn't hurt me at all. So I was willing to fight, and I still want to......." She said.

"But this time you are in no condition to fight, I mean we let you fight last week, and now you have to sleep on your right side, we are not going to take the risk, even if it's Terra's child. You'll get hurt." Robin said.

"Fine, but what will I do?" She asked. "Never mind, I'm sure something will be good on TV." She said, and lay on the sofa.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll kick Jinx ass for saying that about you." Bast Boy said, and she kissed him, another one that was so deep, that Starfire and Robin had three sweat drops on their heads.

"Ah Beast Boy?" Robin said.

"Oh, right." He said. Raven grabbed is arm.

"(Kiss)(Kiss)(Kiss).......(Let goes)"

"Tell the triplets where we are." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, right the triplets. Americas! Phoenix! Beast Boy Jr.!" Raven called out. Beast Boy Jr. and Americas came running out. "Where's Phoenix?" She asked.

Beast Boy Jr., and Americas looked at each other. "He's playing his drums." Americas said.

"I don't hear anything." She said.

"Well he is practicing really lightly so you can't hear it and he won't get in trouble." Beast Boy Jr. said.

"Are you sure about that?" Raven said, they both nodded. "Well daddy and the team went out to fight bad guys, and you know I can't walk, so can you guys clean up the room, it's a little messy," They looked around, dirty clothes every where, roller stakes and skateboards by the corner, a little mud on the coffee table, (don't know how that got there) newspapers on the couch, and pillows and blankets all together in a pile.

"Sure mom." Americas said, almost being afraid letting her own mother clean it. "Is it from dad by any chance?"

"No, you're dad and I were out last night, so I'm guessing Starfire and Robin." Raven said.

"Oh, I did not need to know that." Beast Boy Jr. said.

"God I cannot believe your father told you about the birds and the bees at such a young age." Raven said.

"I did not need to know that either mother!" Beast Boy Jr. said.

"Where's you brother he should help you, PHOENIX!" Raven yelled. "Where the Hell is he?"

"Oh, mommy said a bad word!" Americas said, trying to cover up Phoenix.

"Ha, ha, Americas I know you always do that when I'm angry and you're covering someone up, you hear your father and I say better words then that. Now spill!" Raven said.

"I don't know nothing, mother." She said.

"See you did that again, you called me mother! You either called me mom, or mommy, but mother. Please! Now tell me! And I promise you won't get in trouble, you too Beast Boy if you want to have chocolate cake tonight!" She said to them.

"Chocolate cake, huh." Beast Boy said, and shook his head. "I don't know anything!" and continued to do his chore.

"No cake for you tonight!" Raven said to Beast Boy. "Now come on Americas, you know you're my favorite, don't get me mad at you, chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake doesn't make me spill mother." She said.

"Good, good, that was a test, which tells you're not weak, like your mother. If you tell me you can name the baby........"

"The baby is not yours mother, it's Terra's! You can't name the baby, and besides I don't want to, it's an evil baby taking over my mother." She said.

"That's not gonna get you off the hook. So you're stronger then I expected, good, what about you tell me now—"

"Forget it! I don't know nothing!"

"—Or I read your mind, and no TV tonight......." Those words haunted Americas. 'No TV', 'No TV'.

"So you'll know anyway, and I won't be able to watch TV?" She asked.

"Yes, or you can tell me now and save me the energy." Raven said. "It's your choice."

Americas was thinking over and over. "No, mother I don't know anything." Her heart slipped, no TV that night! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wow, you're becoming a real grownup." Raven said.

"What?"

"Well I was testing you, seeing if one day you'll be up a villain that will grant you stuff for your teammates information, but you accept the punishment, and that proves you're one step ready to be on the team when you're 13." Raven said. "And I was kidding about the TV, you can watch it if you want, it was no TV if you ratted Phoenix out."

"Whoa, so you don't know about Phoenix?" Americas said.

"Honey, now there was only one truth in that whole thing, I can read minds, and I just read your mind and know about what's with Phoenix, PHOENIX!" Raven screamed. "PHOENIX YOU BETTER GET YOU'RE YOUR TRIPLET-BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Jinx you're a hurtful creature." Beast Boy said, the four Titans were up against the H.I.V.E. team, Starfire and Robin against the big guy, Cyborg against up with Gizmo, and Beast Boy fighting with Jinx. He was trying to push her off the roof, and her doing the same thing. And all of a sudden Beast Boy's communicator went off.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy, is this a bad time?" Raven asked, looking at Jinx.

"Um, kinda, but go ahead I'm winning..." He said.

"Okay, did you know what your son did today?" Raven asked.

"Um, which one?"

"Phoenix."

"Phoenix.....Phoenix......."

"The one with dark skin, almost white hair, plays the drums......" She said.

"Oh Phoenix. Why, what did he do today?"

"He got his bellybutton pierce." Raven said.

"Whoa, almost got me there Jinx, imitating Raven's voice of saying our son got his bellybutton pierce." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said, he looked down. "That's what I said, Phoenix got his bellybutton pierce."

"(Gasp)"

"Full price too!"

"(Bigger gasp) Noooooooooooo!" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy when you're done, I was going to tell you what else he did today..........."

"You mean there's more?"

"Well I just found out about the bellybutton thing, but what really lad me to that was he has a girlfriend, and they make out in his room, under our noises......." Raven said.

"Does he do........."

"Oh my God Beast Boy, he may be a hard son, but he's only seven!"

"But the belly—b."

"His friend brother did it." Raven said.

"And he still haded to pay full price? Noooooooo!" Beast Boy said, and he slipped off the roof. "Um, Rae, I'm gonna have to call you back."

SO YEAH, (LOOKS AT WATCH) 19 HOURS, 30 MINUTES AND 1, 0, 59 SECONDS LEFT UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS........WHICH WOULD BE 29 MINUTES NOW...


	15. ch XV

WELL YEAH, SO UM I JUST HAD SCHOOL AND IT WAS LIKE I WAS A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL, EXCEPT THE PART WHERE I WAS SHORT..........

The team came home (Don't worry they won the battle) exhausted, but Beast Boy of course went straight to Raven, who was lying on the couch, sleeping probably.

"Honey?" Beast Boy said.

"Huh, oh......." She said, waking up.

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No," Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh, well where's Phoenix?"

"In his room, I haven't been able to talk to him, on the count of I can't get up, and Americas and Beast Boy Jr. are backing down. So......." She said.

"I'll talk to him." He said, then kissed and then went to Phoenix room.

"Oh, my God, Beast Boy's first fight with the triplets, it's amazing how fast he grows up." She said in a joking way.

"Phoenix!" Beast Boy yelled, coming in the room. "What is the deal?" He was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Oh, you mean my girlfriend and I? Oh I guess you found out too, and also the bellybutton ring." He said. "Well, I did what I haded to do, and I'm sorry for that, tell mom that too."

"Well—um yeah!" Beast Boy said, in a confuse way. "So I guess my work here is done. But tell me one thing, why did you do it?"

"The bellybutton ring, or my girlfriend?"

"Both."

"Well hey, you and mom went after each other when you were like 14 and lied about it, but then sooner or later we found out about the truth........." Phoenix said.

"Your mom and I were 14, not seven."

"Yeah, but it just isn't that, I got the bellybutton ring so this girl would start liking me, and if she liked me then we would go do stuff together, like kiss and hangout, if she hanged out with me then she would help me with some problems I have, and we would talk, and I would feel better, I just wanted to be with her so bad, that I didn't care what the price was for me, I mean you and mom have enough problems to worry about I thought I would help out by not bringing them up." Phoenix ended.

"Well Phoenix, your mother and I would be open up, I mean we do have problems but why did you think we had kids?"

"'Cause you two were stupid and drunk."

"Well besides that, and we were not drunk," Beast Boy said.

"You mean you and mom knew what you were doing that whole night? And never stopped?"

"Well it was something like..........." Beast Boy started to say.

FLASH BACK: A BABY TO BE BORN INSIDE: THE NIGHT:

Beast Boy was eating dinner with Terra and the other gang, he didn't seem happy because Terra was getting on his last nerves, sure she was fine at the beginning but looks don't mean everything. She became in control of his life and he was suffering, the next day for sure he was going to tell her that he was breaking up with her, but he was scared.

"Terra it's your turn to do the dishes." Raven said.

"How do you know Raven? Maybe it's your turn." Terra said.

"Oh, I have been keeping track, Robin did it on Sunday, Cyborg did it on Monday, Starfire did it on Tuesday, I did it on Thursday, and Beast Boy did it yesterday." Raven said.

'That's right.' Beast Boy thought, 'Raven helped me yesterday, oh no! Why am I thinking about Raven, when I should think about Terra! Well I am going to dump Terra tomorrow but still, why am I thinking about Raven?'

"Are you sure?" Terra said. "I don't remember you doing it on Thursday."

"That's because you went with Beast Boy out on a dateeeeeee......" Raven said, sounding very pissed about the word 'date' in the same sentence with Beast Boy and Terra, and it's not 'Terra and Beast Boy didn't go on a date.' She came back to reality, but lucky for her no one saw that, or heard, but Beast Boy. He then remembered what was with Raven and him.

'Was there ever an 'us', yeah there was, I was so close to an 'us', but then Terra came into the picture, and well I then forgot about Raven, oh man I really screw up this time, not only on Raven but on me. I bet she knew about me this whole time and never did anything about it, but she seems more mad, so then I guess she liked the old me, flirting with her and stuff, but she didn't notice I was,' Beast Boy thought. 'God I got a lot of thinking to do.'

"I'm gonna go to bed." Beast Boy said.

"Fine, fine I'll so the dishes Raven." Terra said. Beast Boy really didn't go to his bed but walked to the roof. Looking at the stars, he then remembered the good times, before Terra showed up. Then he heard someone come outside, he didn't want to be disturb so he transformed into a lizard of some kind. It was Raven.

"Oh, that Terra just drives me nuts, I just want to take a saw and cut her." Raven said, talking to no one. She leaned against a part of the door where the roof was lead in, she then locked the door, she pulled out a white packet with warnings on it, and yellow stuff.

Beast Boy at first thought it was some big bubble gum packet, but then she pulled out a small tube with orange and white on it. A cigarette. Raven lighted the cigarette and started to suck it. Then pulled it out and coughed.

"Raven no," Beast Boy said, after he transformed into his self. Raven was surprise but all she could do was suck that tube up. "Don't smoke Raven. Why are you smoking? Smoking is for people who have problems.....stop smoking Raven!"

"Shh, keep your voice down. What you don't think I have a problem, oh I have a problem, it starts with a 'T' and ends with an 'a'." Raven said. "Guess who?"

"Raven you still have a problem with Terra don't you?" Beast Boy said.

"What do you think!" She said, "Every morning that little bitch comes in the halls singing, and drives me nuts, she thinks the whole world revolves around her, and she just HAS to get the attention." She had a tear drop in her eye, but didn't dare to let it go.

"Raven since when have you started smoking?"

"Since Terra showed up." She said. "Even the day we found her, that night I lit one, my first one. But then the next day she was gone, and I was free again, but then she came back and I have been smoking everyday since Terra has been here, and I think it's more then once a day."

"Raven, I thought you liked Terra now......"

"Well I don't, I only started liking her because, because......" She said. "Well I have a reason, I just don't know what it is right now." She took another puff of her cigarette.

"Raven—raven (Trying to take the cigarette away), stop!" Beast Boy said he took the cigarette. "Stop smoking. You're going to kill yourself."

"Isn't that the whole idea?" Raven said, she looked at him. He then realized what she meant. He haded to do something to get her to stop, or even make her happy. "Anyway, Beast Boy I'm sorry I don't like Terra, I know you loveeeee her (Again with the word sounding pissed off) but I just don't, I-I-I-I just don't, do not like her. I'm sorry." She said.

"Why are you saying sorry? I mean you didn't promise me or anything."

"Well that's kind of the reason why I told the team I like her because well I wanted to make you happy, I didn't want you to be mad at me." Raven said.

"Raven I had no idea, you know what, you know what would make me really happy?" Beast Boy said.

"What?" Raven said, in her monotone voice, except more sad then normal.

"Is if you walk me to my room, I'm tired."

"Just that?" She asked. "Okay," She said, she didn't know why but she did it. they stopped to his doorway.

"Well good night," He said. He opened the door. "Oh no, my room is a mess." Beast Boy said, sounding like he was pay to say that, but he wasn't I'm just telling you it sounded like that.

"Your room is always a mess." She said coming back towards him.

"Yeah but this time it's really messy, I mean I can't see my original mess." He said. She walked in.

"Okay, okay I'll help you." Raven said, they started to clean up and when it was just a mess, not messy they stopped. "You know if you want we can clean up this mess."

"I just don't want to." He said. She joined him sitting on his bed.

"Shouldn't you be with Terra?" Raven said, in a snapping way. "I mean if she opens the door she'll find me. And then I'll hate her more for yelling at me."

"No, Terra is, well I'm taking a brake from her, I think I might brake up with her tomorrow." Raven had a happy/surprise expression on her face, but Beast Boy didn't see it.

"Then answer me this." Raven said.

"What?" He asked.

"Look at me Beast Boy," She said he looked at her. "Beast Boy, why do you like Terra then?" Raven asked................

END FLASH BACK, IF YOU WANT TO HEAR THE WHOLE FLASH BACK, THEN YOU TO 'A BABY TO BE BORN INSIDE' CHAPTER FOUR, IT WILL TELL YOU THE OTHER PART:

"That's what happened?" Phoenix asked. "Man I read in the paper mom got drunk you drank and the both of you were stupid, and didn't remember anything in the morning."

"Son, remember this, don't believe everything that you read, and also that presidents never tell the whole truth, except for George Washington and Abraham Lincoln, and maybe a little Tomas Jefferson but other then that, no." Beast Boy said.

"Dad what does that have to do with anything about this?"

"Nothing really, but Raven and I need to tell you guys sooner or later about the truth of our country."

"Okay," Phoenix said.

"Well if you feel unloved then talk to us, I know that sounds cheesy but at least try. Your mother will probably kill you so talk to me for now." Beast Boy said.

"Good safe then." Phoenix said.

They got down and had dinner.

"Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now," Raven kept on chanting.

"Don't worry Raven, only six more days." Robin said.

"KILL ME NOW! KILL ME NOW! KILL ME NOW! KILL ME NOW! KILL ME NOW!" She then screamed.

ONE DAY LATER:

"'Why won't somebody,' " Raven sanged (Make up your own song to this) " 'Kill me now, kill me now, I need to get this thing out of me, in perfect harmony. Need to destroy Terra, need to destroy Terra, let the whole world sing, let the whole world sing. I need to get this thing out of ME, in perfectttttttttttttttttt harmony....'" She ended.

ANOTHER DAY LATER:

"Need to do the dishes, take out the garbage, wash the T car." Beast Boy said to himself in the kitchen.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed.

"Oh no, the demon woke up," Beast Boy said, he was referring to that Raven is pregnant and that well she is now going crazy.

"BEAST BOY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW! I NEED MY TEA!" She screamed.

ONE DAY LATER AFTER THAT:

All was calm Raven was asleep and Beast Boy had time to rest. All was quiet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven screamed waking up.

"What is it, what is it?" Beast Boy asked running up towards her.

"I need tea." She said in a sweet way.

ANOTHER DAY LATER:

"Raven what are you watching?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the TV.

"Aqua Team Hunger Force." She said. Beast Boy looked at her. "What I like it, you know the 'my name is Shakezela the mike ruler, the old schooler, you want a trick, I'll bring it to ya, Frylock and I'm on top, you rock like a cop, Meatwad next what..........'" Beast Boy continued to look at her. "What? 'dancing's forbidden'."

ANOTHER DAY LATER:

"Raven tomorrow is our wedding anniversary what kind of present do you want?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"Yep,"

"I WANT TO GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!!!!!!!!!" She said so loud birds flew away.

TODAY, RAVEN AND BEAST BOY'S SEVENTH WEDDING ANNIVERSARY, HALLOWEEN, AND THE DAY THE BABY IS SUPPOSED TO BE BORN:

Everyone was like at the party, well not everyone, mostly just people they know, and the town had a fair, I know it was weird it was also Halloween they just mention Rae and BB's anniversary in the paper a couple of times, and two headline stories, that were mostly true, but it was a holiday for the kids, no school! Unless they wanted to go to show off their costume.

Robin was Robin hood (Hint, hint the name), Cyborg was a mad scientist, Starfire was Josie (Cat form) from Josie and the Pussycats, and Beast Boy was 007, or James Bond. And so you can guess Raven was, okay I'll tell you. Then Raven walked down the hall.

"So Beast Boy this is my present?" She asked.

"Yep, unless later tonight, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, okay. You sure this isn't too sexy?"

"For you babe no." He said.

"Okay, don't call me babe." She said, and walked out. Wearing a long red dress, with a bun in her hair, and had a play-toy gun in her hand also high heals. "You are 007, and I am one of the hot, sexy women you get to sleep with, but alas! This hot woman is going to kill you tomorrow." She said. Wearing a long red dress, with a cut loose on the legs, and showing a little cleavage.

"Bond, James Bond." Beast Boy said. Robin and Starfire went up to the left part and took a glass and ringed their spoons up against it. everyone turned to look.

"Today we celebrate Raven and Beast Boy's seventh year of a happy marriage." Robin said, everyone clapped and looked at the two. "Now I've known those two for about since they were 13 and I was 14, I remembered that Beast Boy was the third one to try out for the team, and later it was Raven, now I haven't told anyone this but, when as the four of us, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I were deciding if Raven should join we voted, Starfire thought she was scaring looking, but she liked everyone so she said yes, Cyborg said no though, he only wanted us four, I said no too, she needed to be more open if she was going to be on the team, but Beast Boy said yes. And then he begged us to get her on the team." Robin said.

"What?" Raven said. Everyone talk to each other.

"So then, so then we took another vote, this time Cyborg said yes because he wanted to see what would Beast Boy do if she was on the team, Starfire said yes, I said okay but she's going to have to get along with us, and of course Beast Boy said yes too, and he was thrilled for Raven to be on the team. He also said he loved us. And almost kissed us. It was funny." Robin ended. Everyone was picturing Beast Boy begging. Beast Boy felt kinda embarrassed. Raven looked like a perfect moment to make fun of Beast Boy. But didn't.

"And now the 'presents' time!" Starfire shouted. Everyone gathered around, only a few people brought presents, they didn't want to overload the tower. Some people were dressed up as witches, Goth Vampires, Gothic Temptress (Which I was for Halloween, and this year), m&m's, and super girl. There was more but that was most of them were.

"Okay this one is from Starfire." Raven said reading the card. She opened it up. "It's a gift card for 'Hot Topic', worth of $100."

"This one is from Cyborg." Beast Boy said opening it up. "It's a pack of con—doms......oh thanks Cyborg." Beast Boy said in a sarcastic way.

"This one is for both of us," Raven said. "It's from Robin." Opening it up, and gasped. "Oh my God, it's a picture the very first time we met, all of us." The crowd made an 'aww,' sound.

"Don't we have a picture when we met?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, but it got destroy when the H.I.V.E. academy took over, I thought I would never see this again." She said. There was the whole team, Cyborg, Starfire with her long hair and had on a long skirt 'cause it was a option wear, Robin had on his uniform, Beast Boy had his old uniform, and Raven had on a long blue sleeve shirt, with a long mini skirt that almost looked like a cheerleader and had on her cap, but without that red circle in the middle to hold it. She let her hood down, but didn't smile. This was when they all just got settled, before they made their uniforms (Well the girls at least) and where their communicators were.

"Okay, okay, now this one is from Raven." Beast Boy said. "It saids: Dear Beast Boy, I know that I have been getting on your nerves but I only do it because I love you." And the crowd went 'aww' again. He opened it up and there was a piece of candy. "I don't get it."

"Put it in your mouth, it's chocolate, just do it." She said, he putted it in his mouth, and she came over and grabbed his mouth and started to kiss it, using her tongue she licked the chocolate too, and then spitted it back into his mouth and he swallowed it.

"Why that was the best tasting thing I have ever tasted, oh and the chocolate was good too." Beast Boy said, everyone laughed. "Okay now opened up my present."

"Okay," She said, and opened it up. "Oh my God it's my wedding dress."

"Yeah, I picked it up and had the guy made it bigger for you, and so I was thinking you could wear it and.........." He sat down on one knee and picked up a box in his pocket. "Would you marry me again?"

"Oh Beast Boy of course!" She said. She quickly put her wedding dress on.

"I did this so we can read some vows together." He said. He pulled out a piece of paper.

"'Raven like I said on our wedding day the day I lay my eyes on you, I knew you were the one, even if I did have something with Terra, I still missed you. Raven it has now been seven years since our day came, and we still act like kids, and I still try to be as romantic as I can, I do this because I never want you to go and you are such a beautiful child, but had such a hard life, I just wanted to make it up to you. A child like you with such beautiy but no one can see but me deserves to be spring with love and attention. I will always love you forever, love Beast Boy.'" He ended.

"Oh Beast Boy, 'you are my love, my life, my feelings, you are my everything. And I hope that our children would one day have someone as special as us. When you say you love me I know it's true, the way your eyes glitter, oh Beast Boy I'm glad your parents brought you into this world, and if they were alive I would have love to meet them, if they were anything like you, I would kiss them like I do with you, my soul mate, my one true love, thank you for being in my life I will always love you forever. Love Raven," Raven ended, they both started to cry, so did the crowd.

"Oh Robin that was so romantic." Starfire said.

"Oh," Beast Boy said. But then Raven grunted and yelp in pain. "Raven what is it (Hearing water breaking)."

"My water just broke, I'm having the baby." She said.

OH, DUN, DUN, DONNN! ANYWAY I TOLD MY FRIEND ABOUT THIS STORY AND SHE SHOULD REVIEW ME, SHE IS ALSO A RAVEN AND BEAST BOY FAN, BUT ANYWAY, SORRY 8TH GRADE IS TOUGH..


	16. ch XVI

YEAH WELL, THE TEEN TITANS I JUST SAW 'X' WAS JUST LAME TO ME, THEY DIDN'T EVEN SHOW THE GUYS FACE AT THE END, IT WAS JUST......AND THEN SOME OF THE STUFF WAS LIKE WEIRD, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL IS ZODIUM, WHATEVER THING......

Beast Boy and Raven called Terra and got rushed to the Hell hospital, Robin and Starfire were just trying to clear out the guest and then join them later, and Cyborg was helping Beast Boy get support to Raven. Raven was in got out of her wedding dress and got in some rags the hospital gives her, and was out of control with pain. The triplets were being taken cared by Cyborg, who was sitting out in the hallway, and whenever Terra would come by Cyborg would hold onto the kids really tight.

"Raven it's gonna be alright, just breathe and breathe, and I guess breathe." Beast Boy said.

"When I was pregnant with the triplets were you on my side at the time?" Raven said. "Because I was pretty out of it, I don't remember much, all I knew there was pain."

"Raven of course I was by your side, I was sitting here worried sick about you, and you had the triplets and I didn't know why. Raven, you told me you were pregnant and then went off, of course I would go after you, of course I was by your side." Beast Boy said.

"Thank you honey, now forgive me when I start to yell at you in the process and keep saying 'give me the drugs, give me the drugs'." She said. "Like now here comes one, GOD GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!"

"Okay Raven breathe, and breathe. And breathe." Beast Boy said, he then lost control of his self had trouble breathing.

Raven hold his hand. "Okay now honey breathe, breathe, and breathe. It's gonna be alright." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes you'll be just fine." She said, then another contraction. "OH FOR GOD SATES BEAST BOY SAY THE SAME THING TO ME! NOWWWWW!" And Beast Boy, being totally afraid of Raven right now did.

Terra walked on by where Cyborg was. Cyborg took the triplets and hugged them tight.

"Wow, these must be Raven and Beast Boy's, it just seems like yesterday when I saw their cute little faces in the nursery." Terra said about the triplets.

"You mean you knew my mommy?" Americas said. And she got out of Cyborg.

"Yes, we were the best of friends, until one day your mom lost it." Terra said, like talking to a five-year-old.

"Americas don't." Cyborg said, and ran up to her. "You're not going to steal her. Americas this women is lying, she was never Raven's friend, and your mother never lost it."

"Oh well Americas, is that your name? Raven did lose it, she cheated on with my boyfriend." Terra said.

"He was never yours!" Cyborg said.

"Well I have a hicky that proves it." She said.

"My mommy had an affair with your boyfriend? Who was he? Does daddy know?" Americas asked.

"He's your daddy, Americas." Cyborg said. "Beast Boy, was once with Terra, but he found his way back to Raven, you know those two use to pick on each other, and you ruined it, they just fought then."

"You mean this is Terra?" Americas asked. She went up and stepped on Terra's foot. "Bitch!" Americas said. And went back to Cyborg and cuddled up with him.

"You're Terra?" Phoenix asked, he then went up and punched her in the stomach. "Traitor." And he went up and cuddled with Cyborg.

Beast Boy Jr. then went up. "It's okay Terra, I still like you." He said.

"Oh you're so sweet." Terra said. And she hugged him, but he poked her in the eye.

"Psych! Go to H-e-l-l you bitch." Beast Boy Jr. said and went up and cuddled with Cyborg too.

"You say 'bitch' but you don't say Hell?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, well....mom said I couldn't say h-e-l-l, but she never said I could say bitch." Beast Boy Jr. said.

"You're all weirdo's everyone of you." Terra said. "And I was only kidding about the cute thing. You're all ugly." She said. The triplets got mad.

"Can we Cyborg?" Americas asked. "I meditated today and it can be practice."

"Okay, go ahead." He said. And then triplets stepped up to Terra. Americas went up and did some magic.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She said, and some of the tables the hospital had went flying to Terra and since she wasn't expecting it she got hit. "All yours guys, I'm done. Mom's right I need to meditate a lot. I feel weak already."

The guys went up to her. Phoenix transformed into a rhino, and Beast Boy Jr. a bat. Phoenix rammed into Terra but Terra dove and got away, Beast Boy Jr. came and kept pecking Terra with his fangs. Terra grabbed the bat and threw him across the room. Terra was smiling but the boys were too, she looked at them.

"What, what is so funny?" She asked, and behind her Americas came and attacked Terra with another table. "Oh god." Terra said, shaking her head. She looked up and saw the three kids smiling.

"Don't mess with us." Beast Boy said.

"That was lame." Phoenix said.

"You know my acting really paid off, you actually believe I gave up." Americas said to Terra. "Now go." She said. Terra got up and ran to the room Raven was in.

"Well if your mother were here she would be proud." Cyborg said. "I think you all are almost out of testes to try, and soon you'll be a titan." Americas said 'yes' and Phoenix and Beast Boy gave each other high fives.

Raven was in so much pain. She was red and sweating. The doctor came in and had a look at Raven.

"Well I guess it's time." He said. Terra then came in. "Now only one person should be in here. Besides Raven."

"I'll be in here." Terra said.

"What no way! Raven's my wife, hello!" Beast Boy said.

"That's my child, hello!" Terra said.

"You are still annoying as the day I cheated on you." Beast Boy said.

"We really need someone in here." The doctor said.

"It's me." Terra said.

"No it's me." Beast Boy said.

"It's me."

"Me!"

"Me!"

"OH FOR GOD SAKES, IT'S BEAST BOY TERRA NOW GO AWAY YOU SLUTY BITCH! SO I CAN GET THIS THING OUT OF ME AND YOU CAN HAVE YOUR DAMN BABY!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven screamed. Everyone looked at her. "THIS IS NOT ME YELLING! BELIEVE ME I CAN YELL HARDER THEN THIS, UNLESS YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE I WILL YELL AS HARD AS I CAN! AND YOU'LL BE SORRY! SO DOC GET OVER HERE AND GET THIS GOD FOR SAKIN' THING OUT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven ended. Terra got out of there and went to the wait room.

"Okay Raven now from all that screaming that's gonna be tough to have the energy to get the baby out now, so it's now take a few.........." The doctor said, and Raven couldn't look at him, but Beast Boy knew what to do.

"Um......doc you don't want to go there, you either get this thing out now, out of her, or she will make you miserable, and I know, she can make anybody miserable then Hell." Beast Boy said, the doctor didn't loose anytime.

"Okay now push Raven, push now!" He said.

"I am pushing." She said, grunting and pushing her life on it.

"You're gonna have to push harder then that."

"You want to be me right now! Okay I will push really hard when I'm ready for now I'm pushing so you should be doing the pulling!" She yelled.

"Oh well here comes the head." He said.

"Beast Boy whatever you do don't look at it!" Raven said, while still pushing.

"Okay not looking at it, okay it's gonna be okay Raven, just keep pushing, just keep........ow that hurts." Beast Boy said, she was holding his hand so she was holding it really tight.

"Sorry honey but this HURTS!" She said. With still pushing.

"Okay Raven we are almost done, just push a little bit more." The doctor said. "Come now Raven just a little more, come on we need just a little more....."

"I'll push when I push!" She said.

"Dude just to tell you, you should know by now that you shouldn't go there." Beast Boy said to the doctor.

"And still I don't learn anything." He said. "Come now Raven we really need you to push."

"God fck you!" Raven said.

"Come now Raven, think of kicking Terra's butt, now you are almost done, just put a little more kick into it." Beast Boy said, and she pushed harder. And on the other side she heard a voice crying. The doctor then held it up. The baby looked like Raven kinda, she was pale grayish-bluish, and had a red charka on her forehead. And had a few hair lines up, and they were dark violet, but the baby had violet eyes too.

"My god." Raven said. "She looks like me."

"How can that be?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well my mother was a blond and blue eyes girl, with a skinny belly, and was a human and had a little power. But really was just human. And Terra is the same thing." Raven said. "So it was like my mother all over again, so of course it should look like me, I'm her sister." She said, now realizing it. "We are apart of our father, and we both have a mother with blond hair and blue eyes."

"Whoa, 'Twight Light Zone' alert." Beast Boy said. The doctor took the baby to a room, well another room. (Sorry if I'm lazy about what I say, hey Mary, you reading this? You know I'm talking to you, you know I'm the girl who you talk to the first week at school and we just talk about teen titans really, you know who I am but I have a secret identity, you know me 'gothica13' I'm 'raven and beast boy, raven and beast boy' and I also have a crush on Ryan)

As soon as the doctor left the room Raven and Beast Boy signed.

"God I'm glad that's over." She said.

"Me too." Beast Boy said. "Raven I love you."

"I love you too honey, happy anniversary......." She said, and went to sleep.

Beast Boy walked out of the room quietly, and he saw Robin and Starfire had joined them.

"So is she alright?" They asked.

"You'll be happy to know that Raven is no longer pregnant." Beast Boy said, and everyone cheered. "She is now in there sleeping."

"What, where is my baby girl!" Terra said.

"She's in the nursery you'll all can see her, oh she looks just like Raven for some reason." Beast Boy said. Terra ran to the nursery.

"Can we see mommy?" The triplets asked.

"Oh sure you can but be very quiet, mommy is sleeping and you know that boat horn that you probably heard." He said.

"Yeah,"

"Well that was mommy screaming. So don't wake her up, it was really hard for her what she haded to do." Beast Boy said. The triplets ran to the room. "Lets go see Raven's baby sister." They walked to the nursery.

"Man Beast Boy you're going to be proud what your children did when I tell you what they did to Terra." Cyborg said.

"Wow you were right, she does look like Raven." Starfire said. "What is Raven gonna call her?"

"Remember Starfire this isn't Raven's, this is Terra's." Beast Boy said sadly.

"I think I'm going to call her." Terra said. Standing next to them. "Darlene." She said. She walked over to the front desk to fill out some papers.

"Why did Terra name her 'Darlene'?" Starfire asked. "Why not 'Crowd', it's like a raven, correct?"

"Well Crowd is not really a good name, also Star 'Roseanne' was Terra's favorite show." Beast Boy said. "I think, or she just likes the name Darlene, it's a bad-ass name."

"Doesn't Terra know that you and Raven were watching 'Roseanne', after you two, you know, first timing?" Robin asked.

"No." Beast Boy said. "And it's funnier that way."

"Daddy!" Americas yelled running to him. Beast Boy picked her up.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked.

"There's some guy in there that won't let us see mommy." She said. "And he is mean." Phoenix and Beast Boy Jr. also came running.

"Dad, there's this guy......." They said.

"He won't let us see mom......" Beast Boy Jr. said.

"And he said it was 'Terra's orders'........." Phoenix said.

"What?" Beast Boy said. Beast Boy and the triplets went running to the door.

"Sorry, can't let you in, Terra's orders." The doctor said. (You think I would have a name by now for the doctor, but I don't)

"Why not? When can we see Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"When Terra saids she's done with her." The doctor said, Beast Boy eyes went wide, he knew what that meant. Terra was going to either hurt or kill Raven. Maybe make have more kids, or make her more miserable in any way.

"I thought this was it, Terra wanted Raven for her to make her kids!" Beast Boy said.

"Of course I did," A voice came from behind, it was Terra. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let her go for the mistakes she made, the birthing of the kids was merely for real, but now I want her, and only her to myself." The triplets and Beast Boy all had wide eyes and mouths open.

OKAY, WHAT WILL TERRA DO TO RAVEN, AND OH I COULDN'T THINK OF A NAME FOR THE GIRL, SO I JUST PICKED DARLENE, ALSO 'CAUSE MY BROTHER WAS GIVING ME STUPID NAMES LIKE 'ROVIN' AND 'BLACK BIRD, OR A SNAKE'...........


	17. ch XVII

SO UM YEAH............

"Now if you will all excuse me, you all can go back to Earth, but I have to take care of Raven myself. 


	18. ch XVIII

ANYWAY......SO I PRINTED UP ALL THE PAGES OF MY FIRST STORY, 'A BABY TO BE BORN INSIDE' TO MY FRIEND, AND WE READ THE FIRST SIX PAGES AT LUNCH, THERE ARE 42 PAGES IN IT, AND IT'S NOT DOUBLE SIDED......MAN MY PRINTER WAS MAD AT ME.........BUT I TOLD THE GUY I LIKE THIS STORY, THE FIRST SIX PAGES AND HE IS LIKE 'OH MY GOD,' HE ALWAYS SAYS THAT, LIKE HE IS ANNOYED OR SOMETHING, BUT THAT JUST TELLS ME THAT HE KNOWS I'M STRANGE, HE REALLY LIKES STARFIRE............

Raven was transported back to Earth, she was kind of getting sick of this, being helpless on the ground and Beast Boy running to her, she felt she was giving a bad name to girls, she did try everything in her power to escape, but even she can get weak. The thought of Beast Boy saw her dead would KILL him. She thought to herself while waiting for him to come over to her and take her to bed, again. She waited, thinking of the times she had a chance to tell Beast Boy how she felt about him, maybe the Terra thing would have never happened, but then the triplets wouldn't be born.

FLASH BACKS:

"You save me?" Raven said, looking up at Beast Boy, and not in her usual monotone voice. "I thought you didn't like me."

"Thought you didn't like me." Beast Boy said, at that moment they smiled at each other. Raven then knew it was the perfect time to tell Beast Boy how she felt about him for the last two months......but then.......

"Hey I like both of you, now get your butts over here!" Cyborg yelled.

ANOTHER FLASH BACK:

Beast Boy had come out of her cloak, he had hid under it to avoid the moths. But he saw that they were on the floor and little bugs.

"Thanks Raven, I still can't believe you let me hide under your cloak." Beast Boy said.

"Whatever," Raven said in her monotone voice, trying to avoid her crush. "Just don't let it happen........a lot." But Raven was thrilled he hid under her cloak, she felt like she was protecting him, and he didn't know it. She had a warm feeling inside of her. That was it, she haded to tell Beast Boy how she felt, but after the people were arrested and stuff, and if Cyborg would just go away.

Kitten was then put in the car, where she was taken to the insane house. Beast Boy was tickling the bug he picked up before he left.

"You know, now that no one is making them all mutated, these little guys might actually make great pets." Beast Boy said.

"Don't even think about it." Raven said, gasping thinking if that thing was in the house. Then Starfire and Robin went out, and Cyborg was busy eating, Raven knew it was her chance. She sat next to him, and they looked at Starfire and Robin dancing.

"Those two are so going to be together, you know." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, lucky them." She said.

"You know you'll find someone, some day." Beast Boy said. He then looked at her. "Maybe it's some one you know already, but you just don't know it. You know."

"Yeah," She said she looked at him about to say something. "Beast Boy I—"

"Excuse me miss?" A policeman asked. "But we will need that thing your friend is holding, we need it to take it down as evidence."

"You can't take Buttercup away!" Beast Boy said, holding it tight.

"Buttercup?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I named her Buttercup." Beast Boy said.

"Her?" Raven asked again.

"Well I—"

"Sir we really need that." The policeman said.

"You got a hundred of them, take those ones but not Buttercup." Beast Boy said. "And it's not sir, I am a boy you know, I'm 14-years-old, duh!"

"Listen officer," Raven said. "Just let my friend keep the thing, I mean Buttercup." Beast Boy was a little surprise of Raven saying that.

"I'm sorry miss but we need that." He said, and just took it away.

"Wait!" Raven said. "When can we have her back?"

"About six months." He said.

"But look at him." Raven said, he looked at Beast Boy who was very sad and I think crying.

"The least I can do is fours months." He said, and left.

"Thank you." Raven said to him and went back to Beast Boy.

"Why did you do that for me?" Beast Boy asked.

"I did it because—"

"Alright team lets go home." Robin said Raven and Beast Boy saw that the two were finished with their dance a long time ago, and Cyborg looked like he was going to barf from all that food he ate. The team gathered up and flew home (The ones who can fly) but when they got home, both Raven and Beast Boy forgot about their little conversation, man if only the policeman didn't interrupt, who knows what could have happen.

END FLASH BACK:

Raven thought if that night, and got up. Even though she was tired, she still was healing so she could move a little. She went over to the phone and made lots of calls. Even if she couldn't speak, she would use her mind for them to read hers, and then they would know what she wanted.

It wasn't until late in the night Raven was done making her last call, and put the phone down, she set herself on the couch, decided to take a little nap. And accidentally fell asleep, with her ripped clothes and dry blood.

The team went by and by the room, but didn't see Raven because she was hiding behind the couch. It wasn't until Cyborg wanted to play Beast Boy's new game from work. He sat on the couch.

"Ouch! Dude what the—" Cyborg said, and saw Raven lying there, barely even shed an eye to open, she was in a deep sleep. "Beast Boy." Cyborg whispered, Beast Boy ran to him, he looked down and gasped.

"Raven." He said.

"Shh, don't wake her up man." Cyborg said. Beast Boy walked over and got a blanket; he then put it over Raven, to cover herself with. He kissed her on her cheek.

"I love you." Beast Boy said, not really expecting an answer. He sat next to her, and curled up to her to sleep with. Cyborg looked at all of this.

"So I guess I'm not going to play the video game today then?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy said nothing, just kept rocking Raven back and forth, putting his fingers through her hair, and some times kissing her on her head. "I guess I'm not." He said. "Oh well I bet I can live without video games for one day." He then walked over to garage.

Sooner or later Beast Boy fell asleep, then Raven woke up and saw him holding her, she smiled, and moved to face him, she kissed his lips, not expecting them to move but she did it anyway. And fell asleep right next to him.

Starfire and Robin got home from their night off, and saw Beast Boy and Raven lying next to each other, so they decided to be quiet.

"Look at those two, they really are in love." Robin said. "Not for one minute can they not be some where else, yet before they got married those two were always on each other's case."

"They were pretending to hate each other Robin, I am surprise you did not see that." Starfire said.

"What?"

"Yeah, well after Raven and I got close after that incident with our bodies being switch, we started talking about stuff. I talked about, about you. And Raven just talked about her past. I then asked if Raven would talk about something else, and she then talked about Beast Boy being annoying and everything. I asked her does she have a what you call it, 'a crush' on Beast Boy. She first freaked out then, I saw it right through her, and then she just dropped the subject, didn't even answered my question." Starfire said.

"How do you know, she didn't like him?" Robin asked.

"Well if she didn't like him, she would have just said 'no, I don't', and then that would be that, but she just freaked out, looked at me, then said 'let's talk about something else', I said 'you like him, don't you?' and then she's like 'Starfire lets just drop it, I have to meditate.' I then said 'okay,' and she said 'alone, I need to think alone.' So I walked out of there. And I just knew it." Starfire said.

"But when I had a crush on you, I was overprotected, I didn't treat you bad or anything." Robin said.

"Well Raven and Beast Boy aren't you Robin, we all express crushes on our own deserver, for some it is lying, for others it's overprotected, some people just stay friends and try to ask them out, and others try to become their enemies to protect their feelings until they are ready." Starfire said. "Robin will we ever be like them? Like Raven and Beast Boy?"

"Probably not, you see we are adults, we can do better romance then that. They're just doing that for fun." Robin said. Starfire had a frown. "We should take moon night walks and stuff, not cuddle up in a couch, or kiss with chocolate in your mouth."

"Why not?"

"Because we are older then them, Starfire, we should be a little more mature." Robin said.

"What's so immature of two people showing their affections for each other?" Starfire said now with a little anger in her voice.

"Well I mean, we can do it, but we can't do like stuff like that, like sleeping in each other's arms on the couch, we can do it in the bed. We don't need to show people how good we are, we're just fine the way we are." Robin said.

"Robin in two days our wedding is going to be, and I don't want to say 'no', so say we are going to do that stuff Raven and Beast Boy do, or at least try." Starfire said.

"Mm, no." Robin said.

"WHY NOT!" Starfire screamed, Raven and Beast Boy jumped out from the couch, Beast Boy landed on Raven's body along with an 'ow' sound. They looked up to see who had a woken them.

"You guy's again?" Beast Boy said. Taking Raven's hand to helping her up, then Raven realized her clothes were ripped so you could see her chest, and down there.

"Oh, crap." She said, Robin just looked stunned, and Starfire laughed, then saw Robin stare at her chest, and got mad again, but then he looked away. Raven covered her body with the blanket. "What are you guys fighting about now?"

"No, Raven, don't bother. They are ADULTS, they can work it out on their OWN." Beast Boy said. "Because we are KIDS and we are only one year younger then Robin and two year's younger then Star, but oh no they can handle it. It's not like giving chocolate to your groom is romantic," Beast Boy said looking at Raven, she made an 'oh' sign.

"Right, we are just WAY too young that's why we do that stuff. Not because we like, love each other, oh no! We just want to show off our creativity when no one really knows about it, or hears it. But hey, WE'RE young, right!" Raven said. Holding Beast Boy's stomach, like hugging him from the other side, and Beast Boy holding her hand wrapped around him.

"You guy's heard me didn't you?" Robin said.

Beast Boy kissed Raven, and she kissed back. "I love you honey, but oh wait that doesn't mean anything because I'm still YOUNG! And I'm showing off." Beast Boy said.

"I guess you did." Robin said.

"You know it's not that you said that about us, that really makes us mad." Raven said. "It's that you told Starfire that we are kids, we are adults Robin, we just ACT like kids, SOMETIMES."

"Yeah, and also that just because we do stuff that seems wild, we don't do it to show off. We do it because we love each other, and we like to do wild stuff because well......" Beast Boy kissed Raven again. "It shows that we really never want a divorce. We don't want to fight, we don't want to be called 'Daddy or Mommy' the rest of our lives, and we don't want to grow up, but we are so we have come to accept that, but you Robin still think it's just some game us kids play."

"You don't have to be a mature guy, all the time." Raven said. "Come on honey." Raven said picking up Beast Boy. "Why don't we go to our room, and I'll tell you what happened at Trigon's, and why I am naked right now." Beast Boy turned into a kitten and climbed into Raven's arms.

"Well they sure did tell you." Starfire said.

"Yeah, man I was the one who never teased on you, yet they're the ones who have the kids, have the love, never fight, and have perfect lives." Robin said.

"That's not true." She said. "Raven and Beast Boy were always fighting with each other, but then found each others love. They had the kids by accident, by loved them anyway. And they do not have perfect lives, Beast Boy lost his parents, Raven doesn't have a father or a mother for that matter. Terra is now in their lives. And Raven has been tortured by her consentley. And now her father. They just find the time to cheer up in each other's arms, and that's what I want with you Robin, love. If you can't give me that, then I can't marry you."

"Starfire I can give you that though." Robin said.

Raven started telling Beast Boy all about the trip at Trigon's.

"Raven, he hurt you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now. I'm immortal, like I said." She said.

"But still, Raven when you get hurt, I get hurt. He shouldn't do that to you, just because it's fun for him, doesn't mean it's fun for me." He said. Looking at all the cuts that haven't heal yet. "Oh, Raven. He took a whip at you, with thorns? Oh man." He touch a long cut on her hand. She hissed from the pain it had. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no. It just hurts, but when you touch I feel better." Raven said. He smiled.

"Tell me why we were so shy to tell our feelings for each other." Beast Boy asked.

"Well I hid them because I was afraid to feel that time, I still am now but not that much. I was afraid if I started to feel you a lot you would blow up. So I hid them, if I didn't have these powers I would have told you sooner. Though I did try to tell you a couple times, but I either got interrupted by Cyborg or the police, or Terra." Raven said.

"A policeman?" Beast Boy asked then thought about that. "Oh my God Raven, I had totally forgot about our chat about something.........with Buttercup, oh no Buttercup." Beast Boy cried.

"No, don't worry about Buttercup." Raven said. "I'm sure she's safe. She's fine, maybe has a new life—" Raven stopped, the door knocked. "Or maybe you'll just find out." She said. Beast Boy answered the door and when he opened it, there was Robin standing there with a giant worm that uncurled and was.......

"Buttercup!" Beast Boy said, he took it out of Robin's hands and put it in his. "Oh I missed you, Buttercup remember that girl who said 'don't even think about it'? Well I married her." Beast Boy said and showed Buttercup to Raven.

"Okay Beast Boy times up." Robin said. "The guy who gave it to me said he wants it back."

"What Buttercup has an owner?" He said.

"Well here's the deal honey, Buttercup has been surviving all these years in a tube which science study her in." Raven said. "If we keep her then she'll die, she needs to go back to that tube thing, it's the thing that keeps her alive." Raven said. "You do want Buttercup to stay alive, don't you?"

"Okay." Beast Boy said, he handed Buttercup to Robin. "Make sure you take real good care of her."

"Don't worry he will." Robin said, and took Buttercup. They closed the door.

"Thank you." Beast Boy said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For let me see Buttercup, I know it was you." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah well you were happy with Buttercup, so I thought you could see her one last time." Raven said.

"Oh Raven, Terra will die!" Beast Boy said.

"I love you too honey." Raven said.

As the day came, the day of Robin's and Starfire's wedding.

OKAY NEXT CHAPTER IS STARFIRE'S AND ROBIN'S WEDDING........GOD I JUST WANT TO TAKE A FISH AND SMACK IT ON SOMEONE'S FACE, I JUST HAD A FIGHT WITH MY MOM, GOD THE WOMEN DOESN'T THINK I LOVE HER. ANYWAY GUESS WHAT I'M GOING TO BE FOR HALLOWEEN. JUST GUESS, AND NO NOT A GOTH, I AM ALREADY THAT JUST GUESS YOU NUT-JOBS, SORRY ONCE I HAVE A FIGHT WITH MY MOM YOU SEE WHY I AM CALLED 'GOTHICA'. HERE'S A HINT, 'IT'S TIME FOR AN-I-MAN-I-ACS!' THERE'S YOUR HINT, ANYWAY.


	19. ch XIX

ANYWAY, LONG STORY OF NOTHING, AND I WATCHED 'THAT'S '70 SHOW' YOU KNOW HYDE, STEVEN OTHER WORDS, HIS FATHER, WELL HIS REAL FATHER SINCE THE OTHER FATHER YOU SAW WASN'T. HIS REAL FATHER IS BLACK! NOTHING'S WRONG WITH IT, I JUST WANTED TO TELL ANYONE WHO WATCHES THAT SHOW IN CASE THEY MISSED THAT EPISODE, WHERE STEVEN'S REAL FATHER COMES, BUT THEY DID MAKE A HUGE DEAL ON THE SHOW, LIKE ERIC WAS AFRAID TO SAY ANYTHING, SO HE JUST SAID 'POWER TO THE PEOPLE' BUT HE IS THE SAME PERSON WHO WENT TO A FEMINISM GROUP MEETING, IT WAS JUST FUNNY, AND OH BROOK, THE GIRL KELSO IS DATING AND ALSO PREGNANTED HER, IS HAVING THE BABY! IT'S GOING TO BE IN THE NEXT EPISODE I THINK. ANYWAY IF YOU MISSED THIS THAT'S '70 SHOW THEN YOUR STUPID, SO MUCH HAPPENS! IT'S ALL RIGHT YOU CAN GO WITH A WARNING, BUT NEXT TIME YOU BETTER WATCH!..........

It was Thanksgiving, and oh wait! It was also the day of Starfire and Robin's wedding, now since that people liked them more then Raven and Beast Boy and they were more social they had it at a public church, and it was so huge of everyone in there that you were lucky enough just to hear them speak in the church.

Reporters lined up behind the gates of the church, Starfire and Robin had taken different limos to the church and went in different directions. You know, you're not suppose to see the bride or groom before the wedding it's bad luck.

The crowd was so huge, that you haded to buy tickets in order to see the wedding, and Robin said it would go to the church and the community hospitals so it was a win-win situation.

The people in the first 12 rows were family members or friends, and the other rows were the people who bought tickets. It almost was like a concert. Batman, I mean Bruce was in the front row on the left with Wonder Women, I mean Diana (Surprise! Surprise! Just to tell you that was sarcasm in case you didn't get that). Reporter's were at the very end of the church, they were not to interfere with the wedding, or take pictures unless it was a time where they kissed.

Even Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg haded to wear passes so they would know they were with them. Of course Beast Boy and Cyborg went to Robin's room, and Raven to Starfire's. Starfire had on a white dress (Duh) that looked a lot like the one she wored on her other wedding day, but it wasn't the same. It was longer and puffier, and she had on a long veil.

"Ok Starfire what's your something old, something new, that stuff?" Raven said.

"Oh I need that?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, it is a tradition here on Earth, remember my wedding? You let me have your shoes." Raven said.

"Oh alright." She said. "Well something old would be me, I'm 22, right?" Raven had a sweat drop.

"Okay how about this (Pointing at the beads Starfire had in 'How long is forever?') put it around your neck." Raven said, she did. "Ok now something new,"

"My shoes!" Starfire said, pointing at her white very, very high heal shoes.

"How can you wear that?" Raven asked. "You look like a Barbie. Anyway, something borrow."

"My wedding dress!" Starfire said. "It was my mothers when she got married."

"Okay, then something blue."

"That belt you gave me, it's blue! Oh and it's old, do I get any points for that?"

"Sure." Raven said. "But are you sure I mean that thing isn't exactly what you would wear at a wedding, more like a funeral."

"Come on Raven." She said.

"Oh, okay." Raven got out the blue belt she gave Starfire. It was a blue (Duh) rope with a long decorated cross, with gold around the edges, in the middle, it was suppose to go around Starfire's stomach and the cross would be dangling along there as you walked. Besides that Starfire did look good.

"Okay now Raven, let me show you what you're going to wear." Starfire said, Raven was just in her normal clothes. Starfire came out with a long light purple dress, just a long skinny one with no sleeves. It went down to her knees, with a lace cut so you could see more on her left leg. Raven putted it on, then makeup, which was just a light touch of purple makeup.

In Robin's room he just had on a tux, and so did Beast Boy and Cyborg. It was then time, the music ranged, and all the people from the outside were trying to listen close.

It started with Cyborg coming in with the triplets. Who the boys were wearing tux too, and Americas was wearing a fluffy green dress. Cyborg hold up Americas, Phoenix holding the rings, and Beast Boy Jr. just walking trying not to screw up Mommy and Daddy's friends' wedding. Then Raven and Beast Boy came out, with each other's elbow's in the other's elbows, they walked slowly down, a lot of people were looking at them, because they were already married, in a like 'aw' way. Raven held some purple lilies. And Beast Boy just walked on with her. When they stopped Beast Boy and Raven kissed, and they saw some flashes from photographers, and then went to their places. Looking at Robin who was standing there waiting for his bride.

Then the music grew quiet then it was the 'Here comes the bride' song playing, everyone stood up, and who walked by them was Starfire holding her nanny's elbow (The guy from 'Betrothed') they walked very slowly and stayed steady because they knew this one was for real.

The music stopped, the people sat down, and Starfire went up to Robin, and then nanny was making a nice smile not like that mean one he did on the other guy.

"Friends, family, other people who bought tickets........" The priest said, everyone laughed, then back to seriousness. "We are gathered here to join Robin and Starfire together, in holy............" Raven and Beast Boy starred at each other, Raven mouthed the words 'I love you' and Beast Boy did too, they were pretending it was their wedding all over again.

FLASH BACK:

"Now Beast Boy, repeat what I say 'With this ring I shall love you.'"

"With this ring I shall love you." He said.

"And now Raven put the ring on Beast Boy and repeat after me 'With this ring I shall cherish you.'"

"With this ring I shall cherish you." She said, and put the ring on his finger.

"And now the vows. Beast Boy you go first." The priest said. And Beast Boy got out a piece of paper, that was ripped, and wrinkle, Raven just laughed at it. But then Starfire's flowers blew up.

"Sorry." She said.

"'Raven from the day I lay my eyes on you, I knew you were the one, even if I did have something with Terra, I still missed you. And the day you announced that you were pregnant and I was the father, I froze at first, but then I realized that it was a sign a sign that you and I should be together forever. And I will love you for that.'" He said, and some of the girls started to cry, even Raven had a tear come out.

"And now Raven."

"'Beast Boy, if you looked it up in the dictionary in my head, you will see that the definition is 'Caring, loving, and is always looking on the bright side of things' but besides the fact that he can get aggressive, I love him, and I will always love him, even if he has done the stupidest thing in the world, like bring my father back or goes back to Terra, I will still love him, forever and always.'" She ended.

"And now Beast Boy do you take Raven to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish the ground that she walks in?"

"I do." He said.

"And do you Raven, take Beast Boy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish the air he breaths?"

"I do." She said.

"Now I now pronounce you man...er...boy who can turn into animals and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

"Finally." Raven said, and they both kissed very passionate, holing each other's heads and only moving their mouth.............

END FLASH BACK:

They both went back to reality where it was time for their vows.

"'Starfire, my love, my soulmate, must I go on. I really do wish we can be like Raven and Beast Boy but we just can't compete with them, so I'll just marry you for now.'" Robin said.

"'Robin you are a sweet, nice, and handsome boy. You help me in my time's of need, and you still had time for me to dance with you.'" Starfire said.

"And now the rings." The priest said. Phoenix gave them the rings. "Now Robin do you take Starfire to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Robin said and putted the ring on Starfire's hand.

"Now Starfire do you take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Starfire said and putted the ring on Robin's hand.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said. They kissed and cameras were flashing. They walked down the aisle along with everyone else. They went to a small room, then to a bog one.

"And now for the first time making an entrance I announce Mr. and Mrs. Wayne!" The announcer guy said, they all walk in there was a big crowd. (Wayne as in Batman's last name, you know Bruce Wayne, and I would just think it would be Robin Wayne or whatever, I don't know, it's just Wayne) "And now the bride and the groom will have their first dance together." He said and small, romantic music came on. Robin and Starfire did the waltz, since they were so classy and everything. Then some people got up and everyone danced. The triplets all danced with each other, like playing 'ring the around the rosy'. Cyborg dance with Starfire's mother, just to be polite, and Raven and Beast Boy danced with each other. Of course Bruce danced with Diana.

"I thought you didn't dance?" Diana asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bruce said.

"Maybe you could sing that song you sanged, I wasn't there then, but do please." Diana asked. (You need to see that one episode of 'Justice Ledge: Unlimited' where Wonder Women gets turned into a pig, and then at the end Batman sings, it was so funny and romantic at the same time)

"Like I said, I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

"(Humming is it 'Baby blues' I think, or 'Blue's baby')" Diana hummed. "Okay don't know what I am talking about." They danced. The song died, and it was the 'father/daughter dance', Raven just starring at Starfire, dancing with her father. She also watched as Beast Boy and Americas were dancing. Smiling, she let out a tear, ad wiped it away before anyone notice it. She didn't want the place to explode.

'It's stupid thinking what you're thinking.' Raven thought. 'You have no father, but yet you want to dance with someone, you are a daughter, but yet no dad.' She continued to watch them. "There will be a son/mother dance, I think." She said, 'Right you're a mother, so you will have a chance to dance, and also this is Starfire and Robin's wedding, so they will know you'll be left out. I'm sure they will have something left for you.'

The song ended, and they stopped. "And now for the cake." The guy said.

Beast Boy came up to Rae, and they all walk over to where the cake was. It wasn't big it was huge. A seven tall cake, mostly because there were so many people, with white icing, lilies to the sides, and a small statue of the bride and the groom. Robin and Starfire both took the 13" knife and craved the cake. And everyone applauded. They all lined up and took a piece, of course Robin and Starfire were feeding each other, but they only did that because they saw Raven and Beast Boy do it, Raven took some of Beast Boy's cake (Which was tofu cake, just for him) and stuff it in his mouth, with frosting all over his lips he laughed. And Beast Boy actually took some of his cake, and stuffed it in her mouth, the triplets saw this and thought it was funny, at first Raven gagged on it, then slowly swallow it in one whole piece. It was like giving broccoli to a kid, it just couldn't be done.

"Now, tofu does taste good," Raven, told him. "But not on a cake." She had tried tofu sometimes whenever she wanted to make Beast Boy happy, usually she would enjoy, since she tried it so many times, but stuff like carrot tofu, ice cream tofu, meat sauce tofu, and now cake tofu, it just tasted like fish mix with cheese or the taste of metal.

"Now this is for a song for those love birds out there, and the bride and groom." The announcer guy said they played a slow song from the sound track 'Grease'. I know I can do better then that, but I don't know any other romantic artist, besides Kelly Clarkson, but some of her songs are fast, so then it would just be 'miracle'. Let's just say 'Blue moon' was playing, yeah that sounds right.

Raven and Beast Boy, or course, got up and walk over to the dance floor, getting in the middle. Raven laid her head on Beast Boy's shoulder, while he just sway back and forth along the dance floor, almost like if they were just standing, but they were holding hands and doing dips now and then. But really just swaying each other. Robin and Starfire just were dancing like at a middle school dance, just being 12 feet away from each other, and keeping hands at an appropriate distance, and just rocking all around. Cyborg again just dance with any random women, and Phoenix and Americas danced with each other (Oh, how cute) while Beast Boy Jr. was impressing the hot women that were there, but when they did dance with him, they just did it because they thought he was cute.

Five minutes later, then playing 'Hopelessly devoted to you' the couple dance was over. "And now for all those sons and mother's."

Raven took both Beast Boy Jr. and Phoenix in her arms, took Phoenix on her left leg and Beast Boy Jr. on her right, then grabbing both hands. Diana asked Robin if she could dance with him.

"I'm almost like a mother, well just wife." Diana said, looking at Bruce, who was just drinking whatever.

"I agree." Robin said. "Just when you guys get married, make sure he sings, I heard that rumor that he singed to save your life."

"He did, too bad I was a pig and wasn't there, how if could have been beautiful." Diana said, she took Robin by her side. Then Starfire's mother ask Cyborg if he would like to dance, interesting. He yes, though.

The music ended, with loud noise. And then noise came from the stage.

"As the best man." Cyborg said. (Well Robin was the best man in Beast Boy's wedding it just makes sense so everyone can have a turn) "I will give a speech 'So um, like I've known Starfire and Robin since what? We were 13. And it seems the team going further and further away, what with Raven having another bab—'" At that moment Raven made a very anger she didn't want anyone to know about the demon baby, if they didn't know. "'Raven having those triplets, those other babies I mean. And now Robin pops the question. Although my baby will always be my car 'T-Car.'" Everyone laughed, and then he sat down.

The night then went on, until it was only 50 people, well it was 2,000 at first.

"And now, once again, the father/daughter dance to end the night." The announcer guy said. Raven got pissed, not at Beast Boy, he was a father, but she was a daughter where was her father.

"Excuse me Raven?" A voice came from behind. She looked over.

"Batman?" She asked.

"It's Bruce right now Raven." Bruce said.

"What happened? You haven't talk to me all night," Raven said. "The only time I've seen you was seven years ago when I married Beast Boy."

"Well I am a busy man, and I did have a date tonight. But I'm sorry," He said, she had a frown. "Hey don't worry, I just wanted to see if you want to dance."

"I am a daughter but........"

"Well you're like a daughter to me." He said, she got up and walk over and set her arms around him. "Wow, you've grown the last time I saw you."

"Well I am 21 now, I can do anything I want." Raven said she had a tear drop.

"Raven, you know you can't feel or show emotions, didn't I teach you that?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, very well, but now I have learn to control it, just a little bit though, it's okay if I have a tear drop." She said.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I remembering the time........"

"That you came to me?"

"Yes,"

FLASH BACK:

"Um sir, you remember that girl who looked all trashy and she robbed the groceries store?" Asked Alfred.

"Yes, how can I forget, every time she got anger I was sent back 20 feet." Batman said.

"Well she's here now, the police have caught her, and she robbed it because she is an orphan, her mother is dead and she doesn't know where her father is nor wants to know." He said.

"Send her in." Batman ordered he was in the bat cave. A small blue pale skin girl, who had pink tails in her hair, with a ripped black pants, a very short tang top that was purple, and had on a blue cloak came in, and she wasn't the same girl who robbed the store, no, she was just this shy and confused eight-year-old who just wanted to go home. Batman saw the real her and came up. "So what's your name young lady?"

"............" Was all she said.

"Hey I'm not mad, just tell me your name." He said.

"Rae-rae-ven." She said crying, but then a wall blew up next to him.

"Rachel was it?"

"No, Raven. Sorry about the wall, I have very hard powers, if I feel at all something will explode." She said. Very scared of Bruce.

"So, you don't look like a criminal, so why did you robbed that store?" He asked.

"Because, because, I come from a diff-e-rent (Remember she still is an eight-year-old) de-men-sion, and my mother was killed by my father, his name is Tri-gon, and he killed her, so she sent me to Earth, with her final last words. Tri-gon hasn't found me yet; he's a demon, bad person. And I have been running everywhere.......I stole the food because when I went in to look for a job they said I was too young or looked creepy, like I was going to kill someone, so I was hungry so I took it. But to tell you the truth people here look creepy, everyone in my time zone looks something like me, but your skin looks like my mothers." Raven said, Batman didn't think he believe it, he took her to a lie detector and it turn out to be true what she said.

"So why did you come to see me?" He asked.

"Well, I need help controlling my powers, so I went to Gotham city because I heard about stories of Batman at my home, and Superman but I liked you better, because you are in to the dark stuff and I feel like you do, I need to be mono-mono-monononotone like my mother saids to." Raven said.

"Okay," Batman said. "You do know I have a son?"

"Yes, I did. Can you teach me how to be like you, I have no where else to go, and I will just do criminal acts?"

"Sure." Batman said. So through the years, Batman adopted Raven, not legally but spiritually. He taught her how to be in monotone all the time, how not to think positives or negatives thoughts, and gave her a personally. She then turned 13. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said. "I really want to be a Titan, your son has turned out to be a great leader." Raven said, she was a little taller, had no pink tails, was wearing a long skirt, her cloak, and a long black sleeve shirt, she really looked up to Batman, and he liked being worship, but just didn't show it, because well he's Batman! They walked out from the boat. And stood in front of a giant 'T'. The door opened.

"Hey Bruce! So is this Raven?" The voice asked it was Robin of course. Batman nodded. "Well come on in." She looked at Batman he nodded.

"I'll miss you." She said.

"I hate to say this, but I'll miss you too." He said. She hugged him one last time, he hugged back, then went back to being Batman, and Raven walk in the tower.

END FLASH BACK:

Raven let it go, she hold back the tear, and Bruce could feel her holding it in.

"Atta girl." He said. "That's the girl I raised." He said. The dance slowly ended, and Raven hugged Bruce, while Bruce went off to Diana and they went home.

"So, she was supposedly your daughter?" Diana asked. "I liked that in a man."

Raven looked at Beast Boy and Americas, as they both walked off.

"You're a good father." Raven said. "You're not like my dad." She said.

"Well I asked Bruce if he could dance with you," Beast Boy said. "'Cause I saw how miserable you were, and I remembered that story you told me of how Batman is like your father, but not legally."

"Oh, you're so sweet."

"Okay, team." Robin said. "Let's go home, Star and I will pack for our honeymoon, Cyborg is going to spend the night with the triplets, and Raven and Beast Boy, do whatever turns you on."

"Well when you make it sound like that, then it sounds bad." Beast Boy said. They all went home, Cyborg played Beast Boy's work game at home with the triplets, Robin and Starfire packed and haded to be on a plane early so they went to the airport, and Raven and Beast Boy went into their rooms, just really relieve to get the clothes off of them, I mean because well they wanted to get in something more comfortable.

"That was fun, Diana caught the bouquet, so I guess you know what that means." Raven said.

"Hey why don't we role play?" Beast Boy asked.

"We haven't done that in a long time though." Raven said.

"I have ideas though. You could be the warden I could be the prisoner, you could be cheerleader I could be the quarterback, you could be some Goth girl and I could be Eager Allen Poe, or you could be a Tomboy and I could be a sissy at sports." Beast Boy said.

"Prisoner and warden, we'll do Poe later." Raven said. She got undressed and put on a uniform other then herself, a one that looked like from a Catholic school. Beast Boy putted on some pants that were black and white, with a white shirt. She had some handcuffs and put them on his and pretended their bed was a jailhouse.

"I'm innocent." Beast Boy played.

"Yeah, right. That's what they all say." She said, and threw him on the bed. "You have committed a crime far beyond murder, so you either get tortured or pay the price. Which is $100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000."

"I don't have that kind of money!" Beast Boy said.

"Then I have no choice but to sentence you to torment for many hours!" Raven said.

"Noooooooo!" Beast Boy cried, she took off her shirt, neatly style. "I didn't mean to do it though!" Beast Boy played along.

"Too late! The time has come!" She said, she ran up to him, and threw herself at him. He slipped the hand cuffs so they would not be behind his back. They kissed liked crazy while Raven undid her bra. When Beast Boy had a chance to breathe he would yell out.

"Not the bra!" He said.

"Oh yes, you've been a bad boy." She said. They then sooner or later had their clothes off, except Raven still had on her skirt, but no underwear underneath, while Beast Boy had on the cuffs and his white shirt.

"Boy, that was sure more interesting with cuffs on." Beast Boy said. "You did all the work, I just sat there while I was crying for mercy."

"You be surprise I do when the guy can't do it, I mean you honey." Raven said, and kissed him.

"Again?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, please." Raven said. "I need to forget about Terra."

"Yeah, okay but this time you put the hand cuffs on, and I'll do the work." He said.

OKAY, THAT WAS INTERESTING, OH AND YEAH I'M GOING TO BE DOT! I CAN MAKE IT WORK, DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT THOUGH. ANYWAY I'M THINK I'M GOING TO DO A MUSICAL THING, WITH RAVEN AND BEAST BOY OF COURSE AND IT WILL BE BASE ON THE MOVIE 'GREASE' BUT WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? IT WILL BE A LITTLE DIFFERENT AND I'LL BE WRITING LYRICS FOR THE SONGS, YES I WRITE SONGS, ISN'T THERE ANYTHING I CAN'T DO? WELL I CAN'T BE A VALLY GIRL, THERE'S SOMETHING. ANYWAY, SOME OF MY FRIENDS LIKE MY SONGS THAT I WRITE DURING CLASS, THERE'S GOING TO BE ONE ON 'LOOK AT ME I'M SANDRA DEE', 'HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU', 'GREASE LIGHTING', 'THE WORST THING I COULD DO', 'SUMMER NIGHTS', 'GO BACK TO HIGH SCHOOL', 'GREASE', AND 'YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT' DUH! ANYWAY TELL WHAT YOU THINK OF THAT IDEA.


	20. ch XX pt 1

ANYWAY, 'IT'S RAINING, IT'S POURING, NO MAN IS SNORING, I WENT TO BED SCREW MY HEAD AND NOW I'M JUST BE BORING,' WELL IF YOU WONDER WHY I AM SINGING THAT SONG IT IS BECAUSE THE FIRST RAIN DROP HAS LANDED IN OUR LITTLE TOWN, NOW MANY MORE ARE COMING. IT'S A BIG DEAL BECAUSE FOR SEVEN MONTHS IT'S JUST BEEN HOT, WE HAVEN'T HAD RAIN SINCE FEBRUARY. I GOT UP AND A MIRACLE HAPPENED, OUR POWER WAS OUT! OH, WELL THAT'S NOT REALLY GOOD BUT IT MEANT IT WAS RAINING! AND IT WAS! A BIG STORM KNOCKED OUT OUR POWER THAT NIGHT, AND I DON'T SEE MR. SUN! I HATE THE HEAT, I GET HOT VERY EASILY, THE COLD I CAN HANDLE, EXCEPT WHEN TAKING A BATH THOUGH, ANYWAY I WATCHED 'THE APPRENTICE II' LAST NIGHT, THE ONE WHERE THEY SHOW YOU THE DELETED SCENES, LIKE THE BROAD ROOM, WHERE THE GIRL JUST KEPT TALKING, MR. TRUMP WAS TELLING HER TO SHUT UP, THEN HE FIRED THE BEST WORKER IN THERE BECAUSE THE BEST WORKER DIDN'T HAVE TO GET FIRED THAT NIGHT, YET HE VOLUNTEER AND THEY THOUGHT IT WAS STUPID BECAUSE HE WAS THE BEST ONE THERE.......ANYWAY.......

FIVE MONTHS LATER:

Starfire's stomach kept getting bigger and bigger, Robin was getting more scare and scare by the day of her, you know how women get when they're pregnant, (That didn't sound right, because I'm a girl, and one day I will get pregnant, hopefully not, I am not good with children after the age of seven, they just get in my way and they will act like my brother, I'll just adopt, it's better because I wouldn't have to feel the pain, I don't want to feel the pain, I rather have PE all day then feel the pain) each day Raven felt more and more guilty of leaving her baby sister in Hell with Trigon and Terra, Cyborg got more and more acquainted with the ladies, I think he even has a girl friend, I'm not sure. (Even though I'm the one who's writing this)

The triplets got bigger, well by one inch, (Lucky bastards and bitch, I'm a really short girl, I think I even shrunk this summer, everyone shorter then me or same height as me last year are really tall compare to me, I think the only people shorter then me is the sixth graders, some of the seventh graders are taller then me, god) and did better on their testes and stuff, they even made friends after telling people what their mommy and daddy do for a living. They just said they were fireman mix with police mix with Superman.

"Okay Star today is the day that you will have the baby but since it takes a while I think that it will be another........" Robin said.

"OW!" Starfire said.

"..........Second." Robin said.

"Well Robin on my planet when we say we are having the baby in two days, we mean it, not all of that week stuff or late or early due." Starfire said. She had on a big white robe on, not her uniform; she couldn't fit in her uniform. Robin grabbed a bag and Cyborg's car keys.

"Okay lets get you to the hospital." Robin said. "CYBORG! RAVEN! BEAST BOY! GRAB THE TRIPLETS WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL STARFIRE IS HAVING THE BABY!!!"

"Uh, Robin," Raven said, he looked. "We're all right here." He was in the living room, and everyone was in the living, and he was screaming from the top of his lungs. Raven was actually sitting next to him by the couch reading, with Beast Boy giving her a foot message, and Cyborg was playing with the triplets. Robin had three sweat drops.

"Well what are you standing there for? We got to get Starfire to the hospital." Robin said, they all got up and ran everywhere. Then they all met up in Cyborg's car. When the triplets came Cyborg haded to re-due the car, but instead he just made another car, a little smaller one and gave it to Beast Boy and Raven, for their family. It was the same as his, but it was black and it had purple seats. So Cyborg taught Beast Boy how to drive, Raven could just use her powers to move the car.

Beast Boy sat in the drivers seat, Raven sat next to him, and the triplets sat in the back of course. The team was happy that they had their own car, now Cyborg just sat in the front and Robin and Starfire sat in the back, enough space to do anything.

They went off driving into the city, and were almost to the hospital.

"Beast Boy follow Cyborg." Raven demand.

"Just give me a minute." He said.

"You're stupid!" One of the triplets was shouting, just to annoy their parents. Raven turned around and had red in her eyes. They saw it and stopped. "Never mind."

"There! There's the hospital!" Raven said and pointed. Beast Boy drove there and waited for the other team to come then got out.

Robin just rushed to the doors, and then came back out.

"Oh Starfire I think you need to come with me." Robin said. (Lol) they all went in, Starfire went to a room and the team follow. They walked in Robin was by Star's bed almost like a slave, Starfire was lying there having a smile on her face? Apparently on her planet it doesn't hurt as much it does here, because well she's really strong, she can have that baby no problem. Just a pain here and there.

"Wow, a private room." Cyborg said.

"You get your own little room!" Raven yelled. "I was out cold before I could see my room! Lucky!"

"Raven remember what we talked about?" Beast Boy asked. She nodded and signed.

"I mean congratulations Star." Raven said in a very monotone voice. The triplets came in.

"Cool room!" Phoenix said.

"I told you guys to wait in the hallway!" Raven said. "Excuse." Raven said to her team, she walked the triplets out, and closed the doors which only you could see her shadow. "I have told you guys a million times to do what I say, you could have gotten lost! I told the nurse for crying out loud to watch you! If you pulled this kind of stuff again then you might get kidnapped or worst! You remember what happen with you and Slade?"

"Yes," They all said.

"Do you want that to happen again?"

"No," They all said.

"Now do as I say! Or you'll see why I have such a bad reputation." Raven said.

"You mean we haven't seen it already?" Beast Boy Jr. asked.

"GO!" Raven said and pointed down the hall, she walked back in. "So where were we?" Everyone had sweat drops.

"Guys it's not too late to give up the baby for adoption." Beast Boy said.

"No, no, we won't have triplets, won't we?" Robin asked, Starfire shook her head. "We won't have triplets."

"So what are you going to name them?" Cyborg aske.

"Them?"

"The baby, I just like saying them when we don't know if it's a boy or a girl." Cyborg said.

"Well if it's a boy........" Robin said. "Then D.J.."

"If it's a girl then Jackie or Roseanne." (Do I watch a lot of 'Roseanne' or what?) Starfire said.

"Wow, those are normal names." Raven said a little surprise.

"Okay, it's time." The doctor said coming in.

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

"Starfire told me."

"Oh," Everyone got out of the room, and waited for a while.

"K, come on now lets get started." The doctor said. It had been five minutes and still no report. The Titans were waiting out in the hall, hearing the clock tick and that's how you could tell how quiet it was. Cyborg was looking through magazines, picking out a model for his latest project. Beast Boy was looking at the clock a little, and playing his Game Boy at the same time. Although since it's like what 2010? Then he is playing an advance Game Boy. The triplets were playing outside the hospital; they thought inside was too boring. And Raven out of the people there, she was the one who looked miserable. She looked like she was going to cry, standing there by the wall watching the clock tick; she would wipe her snots on her sleeves when she cried too much.

She coughed a little from the pain of the snots, and Beast Boy looked over, he saw the look on Raven's face.

Sweetie what's the matter?" Beast Boy asked turning off his Game Boy.

"Starfire is in there, a-alone. Just with Robin, I should be in there with her. I'm her best friend." Raven said, with tears coming down her face.

"Raven, you wouldn't get all upset over a little thing like this, now what's really bugging you. Now you know you want to get it out otherwise you're going to blow something up." Beast Boy said.

"Wow, you really do know me better." Raven said having a little smile. "Well alright, I can feel him."

"Feel him? Feel Trigon!"

"Yes, and he is coming near and soon. Whenever he gets near me I feel pain, he reminds me that I'm ½ demon, that I was born to be evil, it hurts, not the pain but the reminding of not being completely human, that I'm evil." Raven said.

"Come on, we talk about this before. You're not human. You have earn the right to do anything, because you ARE human, I don't care what you were born in. Some people are Catholic and one day they want to be Jewish, some people are Irish but then someone becomes Greek, we all can change if we don't want to be what we are. You are a human, because we've been to that ceremony, and the Pope has changed you. You are forgiven for everything that you have done wrong in the past. And you are bless to have a safe life if you wish to help people in need, which you do." Beast Boy ended. Raven calmed down a bit. She mouthed the words 'Thank you' and he said 'No problem'.

Robin rushed out of the room, in robes and stuff.

"(Gasping for air)..........um......Star had baby.......it is.........well......looks like Star and I........is very gross right now......covered.........is in the.......thing........is a baby..........." Robin said and dropped down.

"Well that was useful information." Raven said.

"Robin what is it?" Beast Boy asked very slowly.

"Baby is here!" Robin said.

"And what gender is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Female..." Robin said. (Well, I thought it would just make sense I mean that would be four girls, and five guys, maybe even it a little man the Titans tower is getting crowded)

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked.

"He means it's a girl, sweetie. Don't hurt yourself trying to think." Raven said.

"Cool!" Beast Boy said.

"Can we see her?" Cyborg asked. Robin got up and said 'Yeah.' They all went in and saw Starfire holding an orange (Starfires skin is what I mean) skin, if it had hair it would be black, with green eyes baby in her hands. Starfire looked fine, not at all tired.

"Friends, I bring you a joy a pond my new found baby, '(Clicking tongue) Kalukiforp' or what Robin suggested 'Jackie'." Starfire said.

"Cool! Can I hold her?" Beast Boy asked, Starfire didn't look like he could trust them. "Oh, come on Star I have three kids I raised! Don't I get credit for that?"

"Fine," Starfire said. Beast Boy hold her for a minute the passed it off to everyone else.

"What's her full name?" The triplets asked all at the same time.

"Jackie Harris Wayne, J.W." Robin said. (Notice how much 'Roseanne' I watch, yeah that's a lot and it's nothing compare to Powerpuff Girls I'm crazy for that show, my room saids it all you feel like you walked into a six year olds room)

So anyway, I am not really a Starfire and Robin fan, well I believe in them, but yeah, I'm more Raven and Beast Boy as you can see, but um lets get back to Raven and Beast Boy, shell we?

They all walk, well drove home, and Starfire didn't feel anything form the 'thing' we're going to call what-ever-you-are-thinking 'thing'. They put Jackie in a crib in their room. And the rest of the team went to their beds. When Raven and Beast Boy got to their rooms, they started to laugh; well Beast Boy did, Raven just agreed with him as she was smiling.

"Now they will know how it is to be parents." Beast Boy said.

"We'll actually complain to them!" Raven said. "But don't you think we shouldn't give them a hard time?" they both thought for a moment.

"Nahhhhh........" They both said. They walk to bed and slept, well what did you think beds were for, besides the other thing you're thinking about? The next day Raven woke up and saw Beast Boy not in their bed. She got up searching for him, about three hours she came with nothing, then Trigon showed up in her mirror.

"Raven!" He said, she turned and saw him.

"Where is he? I know you took him!" Raven said.

"I have him of course, but if you want to ever see your husband again, you will come to Hell (Oh that's a nice saying) and give me your immortaly." Trigon said.

"Of course anything you want! Just please don't hurt him!" Raven said, pleading on the ground. Raven got up, and Trigon transported her to Hell (Again that's nice). The made it, she thumped on the ground landing on the floor, when she looked up she saw a figure sitting in a chair up some stairs, the figure walk down.

"So you want to play?" The figure said, the figure came out and had a very long red dress on, had on a silver necklace with a small blue diamond heart on it, light but dark blue eyes, and long blond hair. Terra, of course.

"Terra, where is he?" Raven said getting up and making her way to Terra. Terra moved her hand and Raven lifted up from the floor and went back a couple feet, but then backfired. Raven got up before falling down and soared her black energy around Terra, in midair. Still staying where she was in the air.

"Now where is he, where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Raven, Raven, Raven, you should have never played with cupids wings, Beast Boy could have been safe in my arms if you let me just keep him. But no," Terra said, Raven's eyes turned red, of course there were four eyes now.

"Where is he?" Raven asked again making the black aura curl around Terra more so that she hardly breathed.

"That's it Raven, you're falling into your fathers foot steps........just a little more......" Terra said.

"I am not falling into my fathers foot steps you BITCH! Now where is Beast Boy?" Raven said this time Terra's throat was wrapped so tight that if she wasn't immortal she would die, but she didn't because she's immortal. Terra's eyes went more eviler, and eviler as Raven tighten her up.

"No, don't do it Raven!" A voice cried. Raven put down Terra and went back to normal eyes.

"Beast Boy?" She said, she looked over where once was darkness she saw that Beast Boy was locked up in a cage that was animal proof, it was impossible to break unless you opened it from the door. She ran to him forgetting about Terra. "Oh Beast Boy, I thought she killed you or Trigon did. I'm glad that you're safe." She leaned on the glass and pretended to hold him.

"Listen Raven don't get mad!" Beast Boy said.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, Raven!" Terra said, taking her powers and using her long dress to wrap Raven around in, Terra had the red eyes now. "Listen to your husband, 'Don't get mad.' Like that was going to stop you." But Raven did get mad, her eyes went to red and released a lot of energy that Terra fell to the floor.

"No, Raven don't get mad!" Beast Boy screamed, Raven turned around to him and had her normal eyes. "This is just a trap, Trigon and Terra want you to join them, it's what your father has been doing all your life. They want you to join them, and they know if you get mad you become more and more like your father. So they set up a trap here in Hell where if you get really mad now, then you are no longer good, Trigon will hypnotize you and that's the end of Raven. But if you don't get mad Trigon can't hypnotize you, they just put me here for bait, and Terra is the only person you would get mad at." Beast Boy said, Raven looked at him then the floor.

"Yeah, Raven, 'what a girl wants, what a girl needs' you were always such a spoil brat, complaining what you couldn't have!" Terra said from getting up from the floor. Raven's eyes turned red again.

"No, Raven you know that for a fact, that you never complained when Terra was here, I know, I saw." Beast Boy said, it seemed whenever Beast Boy would talk it would calm Raven down, and it did she returned normal, but then Terra kicked her in the face with her foot. "Uh, Raven you don't have to get mad, but that still doesn't mean you can't fight. So fight."

Raven got up and went after Terra with her normal white eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted and a board of energy went around Terra making causing her to get thrown in the wall.

"Oh good job Raven, maybe Beast Boy could teach you how to seat." Terra said. It had no effect on Raven. "BITCH!" Terra said again, still Raven just stood there, Terra looked down at her, Terra notice that she wasn't wearing the silver necklace with a small blue diamond heart on it, and saw that necklace around Raven's neck. Her eyes widen.

"Nice necklace isn't it?" Raven said. "You know, this little necklace, I got off as I was beating you up, and I took it, and I put it on, with this necklace on I can't get mad, because love takes over me." She said. (I know that sounds corky but this is Raven and Beast Boy)

"You infantine little BITCH!" Terra said her eyes glued. "THAT DIAMOND IS ACTUALLY WORTH A LOT, BECAUSE IT'S MADE OF MAGIC, NOT OF LOVE! THAT'S WHY I WANTED IT!"

"Yeah, I know." Beast Boy said. "That's why I got it for Raven, I know sometimes she has problems dealing with being mad at the triplets so I didn't want the roof to explode, I got it for her so we both could live happy. That necklace doesn't make her mad when wearing it, it cost a lot but it was worth it, as I can see it's working."

"So what are you gonna do Terra?" Raven asked. Walking to Terra. "I have the necklace that keeps me from getting mad, and you have nothing."

"I'm still immortal." Terra said. "And I still have Beast Boy." Raven turned around in a circle.

"I couldn't defeat you single handedly." Raven said.

"Exactly."

"So I'll just call people." Raven chanted some words. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" And appeared were three figures.

"The rest of the Titans? Oh come on Raven you could do better then that, I mean Starfire and Robin has a baby and Cyborg is just working out." Terra said.

"No, not the Titans." Raven said. "The triplets." And out came Phoenix, Americas, and Beast Boy Jr.. "I heard they kicked your ass one time, well I want them to do just that while I rescue my husband, thank you very much."

"So we can beat her up?" Americas asked.

"Yes, honey, and if you don't daddy will die." Raven said, and the three walked to Terra, with Raven smiling.

"You're gonna kill daddy?" Americas said. "Well that's not cool." And Phoenix turned into a lion and started attacking Terra, while Beast Boy Jr. read Terra's mind.

"Okay, she's gonna use her foot." Beast Boy Jr. said to Americas, Americas used her magic and blocked Terra's kicks and aimed high and knocked Terra out.

Well anyway, Raven ran to Beast Boy and used her magic to undo the cage.

"It won't open." Raven said.

SORRY TO CUT SHORT BUT I DON'T WANT TO MAKE IT THAT LONG, BECAUSE THERE'S A LOT OF STUFF IN THIS SCENE, SO YEAH.........


	21. ch XXI pt 2

SO WHAT'S NEW? SEEN ANY GOOD MOVIES LATELY? LISTEN TO A NEW MUSIC GROUP? STAYED HOME FOR THE DAY BECAUSE YOU WERE SICK? OR STALK YOUR CRUSH BY FOLLOWING HIM ALL OVER SCHOOL? WELL I'VE DONE ONE AND TWO, THREE I DIDN'T STAY HOME BUT I WAS SICK AT SCHOOL, AND YES I DID NUMBER FOUR......

"What do you mean it won't open?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean you used your powers and stuff." Raven heard crying coming from a room all of a sudden, she widen her eyes.

"Hold on!" Raven said, she ran down the hall, past Terra, and made a couple turns.

"Where are you going Raven?" Beast Boy asked. Raven could hear the crying coming louder and louder, she opened a very large door that looked like a 1500-century castle door, and inside she saw a room full of fire and pathway to walk around the fire. There she saw at the end a cradle surrounded by the fire.

"Darlene." She whispered. She ran down the path to the cradle, where the loud crying was coming from; she stopped in front and saw Darlene crying out her little eyes, it reminded of her, of how Raven would cry well not literally but inside when she saw her mother get killed, and whenever she saw Terra and Beast Boy together. Darlene reminded her of well her.

She grabbed Darlene. "Come on, lets get you out of here." She whispered, just then Darlene made have learned how to listen, or how to speak but whatever it was at that moment Darlene calm down and stopped crying, resting in Raven's arms.

"Not so fast!" A voice cried out. A man with red skin, looked 20 feet tall, had four red eyes and had white hair popped up. Raven held Darlene tighter. "Give me my daughter!" He commanded.

"No, she's my sister." Raven said. "And you haven't been treating her well."

"Raven I know you don't know a lot about your culture, but that's a real demon, as powerful as me." Trigon said.

"I know my culture thank you very much. And I know it's a real demon, but look how she is not crying when I'M holding her! And she is as powerful as me, but you know deep down inside I am more powerful then YOU!" Raven said. "I kick your ass so many times I should write a book about it. How your ass is MINE!" She said scrunching her teeth.

Trigon waved his hand and brought out his long whip.

"You don't scare me anymore Trigon. I am fully loaded now, I have my power and there's nothing you can do about it." Raven said very confident.

"But what if I kill your sister?" Trigon said.

"And what makes you think you can kill her?" Raven asked.

"With this." Trigon said, he held up a book that said 'Sur'd iffy Palo.' It was Azar (Not where Raven lives, but remember the book she said 'the book of Azar is not a toy' she said in 'Fracture' so Azar seems like another dimension of some kind) for 'Bloody Mary's Diary'. "You know she kept a diary. Bloody Mary that is."

"It's Queen Mary I, 'Bloody Mary' is just a nickname." Raven said. She looked at the book, it had a red leather (Don't ask how they made leather back in those days, maybe) cover, with black diamonds around it. "No, that can't be it. No, I learned that book from Azarath, it's Queen Mary's secret diary, the one she wrote all the victims she killed, their names, the time, and why she killed them. They said that the Catholic Church found it after she died and bury it so people wouldn't get scared of the thing. They say that, that thing is evil, it has a vortex inside when saying the names of the first four victims she killed, and it would suck the person up and go into her own little Hell." Raven ended.

"I see they taught you well in school and it is written in Azar because........" Trigon said.

"Because she became a member your gang a while after she died, she learned a lot of stuff, well when being dead and having no brain, but she was too evil well not evil lets just say deeply disturbed," Raven quoted. "That you guys couldn't have her on your team so she made her own little Hell in that book that you dug up."

"Yes, you know too well Raven," Trigon stated. "Why do you think I want you on my team? Hmm."

"You forgot something Trigon," Raven said. "I read in my textbook (The one in Azarath schools, don't ask please, she's different, we're different, we study the US states, she studies demons and different Hell gods) that Mary just didn't want any one of you morons to put a soul in here, because she thought that you would put an evil soul and it would destroy Mary's creations and her powers, so she said that only a good heart could open up the book, if they knew how to speak Azar, and if they put a soul in there, not a shoe or lip gloss." Raven said. "You're not a good heart man, demon, whatever!"

"Well here's the thing, I'm not a good heart person but you are." Trigon said.

"What are you saying?" Raven said holding Darlene tighter to her.

"That YOU are going to put your baby sister in the vortex.......and I can make you do that Raven."

"No," Raven said backing up, with Trigon following her.

"Either you join my force or give your sister to Mary." Trigon said. "And Mary's getting lonely."

"What do you mean? I read in the text book that there had been over 100 souls trapped in that book, only two escaped, but as soon as they got out they were never found." Raven said.

"Yeah, but she needs a new friend." Trigon said.

"I can fight you Trigon, you can't take over me." Raven said feeling confident.

"I can win, and I will." Trigon said, he didn't even move an itch and Raven was on the ground covering her ears and sweating blood.

"I won't let you win............" Raven said. She heard voices all over her head. 'Join me,' 'You know you want to,' 'You're an evil little demon,' 'You have no choice,' 'I've already won,'. The voices trail to Raven. She had let go of Darlene, who was now in Trigon's arms. Raven got up from off the ground. "You win." She said. "Just don't hurt Darlene or Beast Boy, that's all I ask you. The triplets, they can take care of themselves, they would probably beat you, but Darlene is just a baby and Beast Boy wouldn't fight unless he knew I was safe."

"Good Raven, I'm glad we see things my way," Trigon said. "Now get your sister in the book."

"You promised!" Raven shouted.

"I didn't promise anything, I simply made a deal and deals can be broken." Trigon said.

"Why are you doing this, this is your daughter for crying out loud, you wanted her!" Raven said.

"No, this was all a trick Raven, don't you see, we have been planning for years for this." Trigon said. "We got transport to Hell, and years later we broke out of the shell of the prison we were in and took over Hell, since then Terra felt that necklace you have on and took it from you, she wanted the power. Then we decided to bring down the Teen Titans one by one, first by I turning into a handsome guy and I was the one who had sex with Starfire so her and Robin could fight all the time."

"That was you! You had sex with my best friend! And they fought because of YOU! Bastard!" Raven shouted.

"Then Terra took you and made you become the person who gave birth to Darlene, we did that so you would feel pain, and we knew you would like your baby sister the moment you saw her and want her back! But you know Raven, there were pills to take to cover the pain, your mother did have you but she wasn't in that much pain! Demons take pills so they don't cough up blood! The only pain they have is the daily contractions every morning, but you had it all the coughing up blood, the major headaches, and we didn't tell you, you could take pills! That was payback!" Trigon yelled. Raven fell on her head laying there, crying out the pain that was happening to her, lies, betrayals, and the usual stuff her father did when she was little.

"You fiend!" She said softly in a yelling voice. She started crying out black tears down her face, her hair turned darker then usual, her skin started to get paler. Her blue cloak and outfit turned into white clothes, and her hood magically popped on her head, her eyes slowly turned black.

"We knew if we had a child we would just torture it for your part. This was all a trap Raven, every last thing." Trigon said, he started to walk away but then felt a hand slipped under his shoulder and when he turned around the first thing he saw was a fist coming straight for him. He got hit and fell to the ground, let going Darlene in his grip. He then got up and saw the white Raven he saw one time when he escape, holding Darlene in her aura somewhere a far, and waiting for his next move.

"Trigon, like I said I am no longer a girl, though I still wish I was I am now a full grown women, who can kick your ass." Raven said. "Now, you are going back where you belong!"

"Never!" Trigon yelled. He came at Raven with his yellow and red magic, forming around her; she broke out and set off her aura around Trigon and around where he breathes. Stepping forth and grazing her powers to the maxim. Keeping her grip on, Trigon slowly tried to get up, but it was like gravity to him, he tried his full form to get up. But he stayed down.

Raven almost had it, but then she heard Terra coming after her.

"Don't even think about it bitch!" Americas said running in, she used her magic and tried to follow her mother, what she was doing. Phoenix came in turned into what his name suggest, a phoenix and started flapping his wings so Terra couldn't get past the wind and reach Raven, while then Beast Boy Jr. came in and turned into a tiger, they hold Terra down and Americas melted some metal bars and putted them around Terra.

Americas popped up behind of Raven. "Do you need help mommy?" She asked.

"No, honey this is something I have to do by myself, but go and try to free your daddy, and make sure Terra doesn't escape." Raven said. She kept on building up the energy on Trigon until finally he disappear. All there was left was small black marks, she then grabbed Darlene with her and ran, her clothes turned back to normal and her face with all the other stuff. Running down Terra got back up from the ground.

"You bitch! Why does Beast Boy love you? He is supposed to love me." Terra said coming at Raven, Raven was weak she used all her energy on Trigon, and now her vision was fading.

"I love Raven because she's not you!" A voice came out from the distance came. Beast Boy, he escaped, and all Raven saw was Beast Boy beating the crap out of Terra until he plunged a knife through Terra's veins. "This is a magic knife Terra, it can destroy God easily." Terra started coughing up and blood and died slowly, Raven then fainted but Beast Boy caught her.

Raven opened her eyes, she was in her room with flowers all around it, the first thing she saw was Beast Boy, Robin Starfire, and Cyborg. Then she saw in her arms she was holding Darlene, and heard the triplets playing outside their room.

"Beast....." Was all Raven said, Beast Boy had interrupted her with 'Shh.'

"Don't speak Raven, you'll heal faster that way." He said smiling.

"What happen?" She asked.

"Trigon's dead, you killed him, and Terra's dead too, I killed her." Beast Boy said. "Now Hell is untaken over, and they're trapped in a distance world, I don't know what it is.......something Bloody Mary..... I believed that you did that in your sleep."

"'Sur'd iffy Palo.'" Raven said. Beast Boy looked at her confusing.

"Ah, sure." He said.

"So, we're keeping Darlene?" She asked.

"Mmm, Hmm." He said, that means yes. "But how did all of a sudden you turned into a white cloak girl, you didn't even summon your emotions?"

Raven looked out at her photos. The one and only picture of her mother, she was smiling with her long blond hair and dark blue eyes. "Thank you." Raven said to the photo. Her mother helped her when no one else could.

"'The pain and suffering of a child

It makes it nice for a while

No one can help you

They don't know what to do

And yet you walk alone

Like a rolling stone.'" Raven said the next morning to her lovely husband, she was in her blue see-through PJ's and Beast Boy had on his pants, she had Darlene by her bedside, they had taken out the old crib for her. They also put in Jackie for her to play with.

"That was nice read me another." Beast Boy said. "Read that one you wrote in your diary."

"You won't know what it means though." Raven said.

"I don't care." He said.

"Okay," She took out a piece of paper with writing on it.

"The birds and the bees,

'I know how you feel, a little younger

But can't see

You are the bird

And I am the bee

Together we make a pact to never quit

Even when some people say too

They are just knits

I don't know how you can do, what you do

But we can be true, of all the ticks

You grow as afar as a nerd,

I grow tired and want to be free

You are the bird

And I am the bee.'" Raven ended.

"You know don't think I have poetry for you." Beast Boy said.

"Oh," Raven said.

"Well it's more of a song.

'I know a girl who walks, and she talks and she tells me her name, boy it's just

Not the same, not the same, the girl I used to know back then

Well that girl walked, and she talked, and I tell her my name, boy we used to stay

Up, stay up, playing old fashion board games.........'" Beast Boy sanged.

"Wait, what girl am I?"

"You are the girl I 'used' to know." Beast Boy said. "But I made that song up a long time ago when I was going out with Terra, I secretly just started writing songs about how I missed you and how I wanted to be with you." Raven smiled at him. "Read that one poem now, 'Miles away.' I like that one."

"Okay,

'Miles away

Miles away from the bay

Miles away from the city

Miles away from pity

Miles away from TV's

Miles away from DVD's

Miles away from motion

Miles away from lotion

Miles away from love

Miles away from above

Miles away from places

Miles away from '_Trading Spaces_'

Miles away from all things

Miles away so far that your space is peace.'" Raven ended.

"I love you." Beast Boy said.

"I love you too." Raven said, they both kiss of everlasting. Both went on with both of their lives, knowing that Terra or Trigon wouldn't come back, for now.

-THE END

OKAY, OKAY DON'T CRY I'LL MAKE ANOTHER RAVENY AND BEASTY BOY, DON'T CRY THIS ISN'T THE END OF ME IT IS JUST THE END OF THE STORY, DON'T CRY NOW, NOW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, OR CONCERNS PLEASE TELL ME, OR ASK ME NOW. DON'T CRY. I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU WILL READ A STORY IN THE NEAR FUTURE THE ONE WITH 'GREASE' MIX WITH RAVEN AND BEAST BOY, ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY THE OTHER STORY I AM STILL WRITING, 'THE TOUGHEST FIGHTER' ALTHOUGH IT'S ABOUT POWERPUFF GIRLS. DON'T CRY......


End file.
